Unexpected
by silverdranzer
Summary: my first beyblade fic. Anyway voltaires out of jail, plot to take over world, teenage love, new girls and boys, dark past, murders, new tournament, and new rules. KxOcReixOcTalaxOcKennyxOcMaxxOcTysonxOcZeoxOc and much more.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTES PEOPLE NOTES:** Okay folks, my first beyblade fic. YAH. I am like a huge beyblade fan! I do not own beyblade by the way.

Oh by the way, there are going to be little like I don't know, funny scences that have nothing to do with the fic. You can read them anyway, guess I was just bored when I did them. It starts right at the end of season three, well sort of. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter One: New Tournament, Old Foe

"Tyson hurry up, we have to go!" Hilary yelled along with Kenny. "It's time to go, we're going to be late!"

"Calm down Hil, we have enough time," replied Tyson walking toward the door.

"No we don't Tyson!"

Tyson grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close in one short motion. Two inches from her face he whispered, "We always have time for this," before crashing his lips on hers.

Taken n the moment, HIlary blushed and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled his head closer to deepen the kiss. Moments later they pulled apart panting in each others arms.

"Uh guys, we gotta go," reminded Kenny. He shook his head when they jumped out of each others arms and blushed. Tyson grabbed Hilary's hand and ran. Kenny followed far behind, but close enough not to lose them.

* * *

April: This is boring! Where's my Rei-Rei?

Me: He's coming good God April. Jeez!

April: Why are you copying my funny scenes? This was my idea!

Me: I was inspired.

Carmen: Riiight.

April: AHhh! Oh my gosh Carmen, you scared me!

Carmen: Opps! Oh well.

Courtney: Enough of this crap! Back to the story.

* * *

The three teens ran across the street and into the new BBA building. Mr. Dickenson had finally raised enough money to get a large building. Tyson ran into the hallway and stright for Mr. Dickenson's office. Bursting into the room, he dropped Hilary's hand and kneeled clutching his knees for support. "We're...huh...here," Tyson panted. 

"Glad you could make it Tyson."

Tyson whipped his head up and a huge smile graced his lips. "Rei, Max, Kai! What are you doing here? Did Mr. D call you too?" Sitting around a large table sat his old teammates along with some red head teen.

"Rei, Max!" Hilary screamed and hugged them both.

"Hey Kai," Tyson held his hand out to his old team captain and fierce rival. Kai looked at the hand than at Tyson, raising an eyebrow. Tyson withdrew his hand, "Same old Kai," he thought.

"Nice for you to be here Tyson. I thought for sure you'd be late," Hiro smiled coming through the door followed by Mr. Dickenson and Mrs. Judy. Tyson looked at his older brother and growled. After the BEGA tournament, he and Hiro had made up. Tyson understood that his older brother was just testing him with Brooklyn, even if it did hurt.

"Please take a seat and we can start," Mrs. Judy smiled before explaing why they were there. "Voltaire has been legally released from prision and has stolen Black Dranzer." Gasps were heard all around the room from most of the teens, except Kai and the red head. "The BBA has reason to believe that hea is working with Boris agian, to take over the world. He's started another tournament in Russia that will be different from anything your used too. It consists of 7 rounds per day for two opposing teams. He has at his command 14 bladers that will be in the tournament. That's enough fro two teams. That gives him twice the chance to beat the competitors and win."

"Wait," Rei inturupted, " all of our teams don't have enough bladers."

"The rules call for 7 bladers, because of this we have to join two teams togather, " Hiro started bored. "The All Stars with the White Tiger X team, the Justice 5 with the Psychics, the BBA team with the Blitzkrieg boys, and the Majestics with the Saint Shieds."

"What dose this have to do with my team?" asked the red head. He had dark blue eyes and sort flowing red hair. His voice was cold, distant, and emotionless.

"Ah yes, Ice,"Mr. Dickenson looked at the teen with a gleam in his eyes. "You see, even with these combianed teams, there no match for Voltaires team. The White Tigers, All Stars, Majestics, Justice 5, Blitzkrieg, and even the BBA team will fail."

* * *

Carmen: I think I know where this is going...

April: sees Sammie Hi Sammie!

Sammie: Hi!

Courtney: We were reading my story, well I was kinda writing it.

Sammie: Oh! Hope you don't mind but I've invited Tala...

April:sticks out toungue

Sammie: Zeo...

Carmen: eyes light up

April:rolls eyes

Sammie: Kai...

Courtney: beams

April: snickers

Sammie: and Rei

April: Grows large mouth for big smile Yeah YAH my Rei! does silly dance

Carmen, Courtney, Sammie: sweatdrop

Kelsie: Who's coming?

Courtney: Tala

Kelsie: Yahh My Tala

Courtney: Theres a large age difference you know.

Sammie: EVIL scientist grin (scary) I can make an age machine that will push you up two years! Grabs Kelsie and runs

Carmen: I'm gonna make brownies Goes into kitchen

April: I will call Ian. I am so gonna get him and Sammie togather Runs off

Courtney: Sigh finally alone. REVIEW please i'm begging. Any flames and suggestions are totally welcome. sorry about the slow beginnning, it will get better. murder, bad pasts, teenage love, crazy reletives and life or dealth situations. Rating may have to go up. Anyway, bye for now. I will update tommorow, my arm is hurting from all the typing...by the way Me: was courtney that's my real name. Just don't ever call me that BYE!

* * *


	2. Bladebreakers

NOTES: Okay folks as promised I updated, but sadly no one has reviewed yet. I think I'm gonna cry. This chapter's longer and will explain a few things...I guess.

I'm still gonna do my funny scences I guess, but my friend was not really happy that I put it on the web. Oh well. If you don't like it though let me know through reviews and

if a lot of you don't like it I'll stop.

I do not own beybladers or beyblade in general. I do however own Ice and his bitbeast along with anyone who shows up that just dosen't belong. Still without permission and I will Kill YOU hahahahahahahahah. not.

* * *

Chapter Two: Bladebreakers

Tyson fists clintched and he was about to stand, nobody says his team will lose, when Hilary's hand wrapped around his. "Shh," she whispered,"Let's see what he has to say first." Tyson sighed and calmed down.

"However," Mr. D. (Dickenson) continued,"there is one team who might be able to beat the odds." Mrs. Judy turned off the lights and started a slide show. The first video was of a grey blade in heated battle with a green one. They could her someone yell "Dragoon" before the blade picked up the winds and knocked out the other blade.

The next tape was of Dranzer being engulfed in flames that didn't burn the blade, as the pheonix Kai knew and loved sent a red blade flying. Another video popped showing Rei's battle with Bryan. The neko-jin let out a pained battle cry before the tiger took down the falcon. The last clip was of Max battling Mystel. The two water blades rammend into each other, placing out sparks.

"What are you asking Mr. D?" Max asked looking at the smirk on his mom's face. That could only mean she had come up with a brilliant plan or she knew something he didn't.

"I'm asking for the one chance we have my boy," Mr. D smiled,"I'm asking for the undefeated Bladebreakers to come back and save the world again."

Every former Bladebreaker gasped except Kai. They had expected a lot of things, but not this. Could they do it? Could they bring back a team that had been dead for almost 2 years? They had new lives now and new teams. They were rivals, not teammates.

"I can't," Rei voiced. "I left the White Tigers once and I can't do it again. I pleged my alligence to that team, my first team. I can't brake that again." His bangs covered his lowered eyes and his fist clenched on the table.

"Rei, Lee told me to give you this," Judy handed him a letter.

Dear Rei,

Your needed for a better cause and we can't keep you. Mr. Dickenson, Judy, Hiro and I had a long talk along with the other White Tigers. We all agree and even though it pains us to let you go, your needed. However the vow you made will have to come in play, when you said you would never leave us and vowed not too, by doing this you have. You are banished from the White Tiger X team for life. It pains us to see you go and I hope you can understand, this is the only way you can leave and join the Bladebreakers without being banished from the clan. By the way, you only said the Tiger X team, if we change the name, than your vow won't hold and we can be on the same team again. Miriah sends her love by the way. See you at the tournament,

Lee.

Rei read over the message several times before it hit him. He could join the Bladebreakers and go back to his old team later if they changed the name. He let out a soft chuckle. Lee's uncle was a lawyer, leave it to Lee to find a loop hole in something written in stone. A smile graced his lips, "I'm in, once a Baldebreaker, always a Bladebreaker."

"Yeah," Max yelled jumping up. "I'm game."

"Oh yeah!" Tyson threw his fist in the air.

"Always!" Kenny and Dizzi replied.

"Hil?" asked Tyson.

Hilary smiled at her boyfriends antics and nodded.

"Kai?" Rei asked. Everyone looked at the aloof teen. Their only response was a "hn."

"We still need a team captian," said Max seriously.

Kai nodded and the smiles grew wide. The Bladebreakers were back in buisness.

* * *

April: Yah! Bladebreakers!

Carmen: Brownies are done!

April/Courtney: Brownies!

Carmen: Don't touch them until the guys get here!

April/Courtney: pouts with big eyes

Carmen: Those don't work on me.

Courtney: shrugs Back to story than.

* * *

"What does this have to do with my team?" Ice asked.

"We were hoping that since your team is one of the best around, you would be willing to join up with the Bladebreakers," Judy answered. "With your two teams combined, we might be able to beat Voltaire and Biovolt."

"No," Ice stood. "It's not that we don't want to help, but my team has rules we follow. We never particapate in a tournament if we have someone to avenge or someone to take care of," he glared at Kai.

"If your teams fail in the tournament," Ice started, "you can be sure my team will bring Voltiare down. Now if you'll excuse me." With that Ice walked out the of the building.

"Sooo, who are we gonna be paired with now? Grumpy just left the building, so maybe Doc or Sleepy?" Dizzi asked from her labtop.

Mr. D sighed,"Looks like it's with the girls." Than he smiled, "They'd make a good team with you anyway."

"The girls?" asked Max.

"Yes," Judy replied, "the RoseBladers. A group of highly skilled female bladers, really, their your counterparts."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Tyson.

Judy smiled, "You'll see."

Mr. D sighed again and brough out his cell phone. Dailing a number he waited for someone to pick up. "Yes, Liz? Hello, inform your team that they will be joining the Bladebreakers in the upcoming tournament. Yes. No. BBA jet at 5:00pm. Alright Love you too." He looked at the teens. "That was my granddaughter Liz. The Rosebladers will be here tommarow in the morning at 8 in the morning. Be sure to pick them up."

"Okay Mr. D, no worries. Hey you guys wanna crash at my place?" Tyson asked.

"Sure," answered Hil, Kenny and Rei.

"Okay," Max grinned and Kai nodded walking out of the building as the headed towards Tyson's dojo as the sun began to fall.

* * *

Okay folks, my arms hurting again and I have a lot of homework. Darn my teachers. I might not be able to update and I know it's slow but bear with me. Promise it will get better. Please review. I only got one on my other story.

Introduced some of my bladers. anyway you'll find out more about the Rosebladers and it will be short. But the next chapter we'll see how the other teams are doing.

RandR! Flames, suggestions, and opinions all welcome by the way. BYE!


	3. Rosebladers

Note: If you don't like my funny scene's please let me know. I will remove and or stop. Not much to say but this chapter will be longer. Hope that I haven't let you guys down so far with a fic. suggestions and flames are welcome like always.

do not own beyblade but in my mind I own Kai, ohhh Kai...yum. Anyways rambling. Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter Three: Rosebladers**

When they reached Tyson's house, they ate dinner (or tried, Rei had to tie Tyson in a chair so they could eat before the bottomless pit could eat anything) and set up their beds in the training room. Hilary left around 8'o clock and Max laughed when he caught Tyson giving her a kiss before she left. Let's just say that he embarrased him in front of all the guys.

It was around 10'o clock when Kenny yelled, "Over here guys."

"What?" asked Rei moving closer.

"Dizzi found a website on the Rosebladers. It was created by some crazy fan by the name of Mitio, ask me and I'd have to say that it's probaly a boy. As werid as that is. The site is filled with personal information.

"Hey," said Max. "Click on the link that says profiles."

"What's it say?" asked Tyson.

"Alright boys, I'll narrorate. Teh girl's name is Tess, turns out she's the team's tech. Kinda like you Kenny. She's got orange hair and baby blue eyes. Apparently she likes bears and a card game called "wars" (Awsome game and is completely different from the game war) She's got a hugh IQ and is a beyblade nut. Her favorite food is noodles."

"Sounds just like you Kenny," Max exclaimed in awe.

"Just more feminine," snorted Tyson who was slapped in the back of the head by Rei. "Ouch, what was that for?"

"Okay folks can we get back to the profiles here?" Dizzi inturrupted. "Girl number two is Liz. Turns out that she's Mr. Dickensons granddaughter. She has long strawberry blonde hair and deep blue eyes. She likes chocalate, (show me a girl who dosen't) and her bitbeast is a winged horse in control of the element wind. Says here that she's hyperactive chick who loves to have fun and bounce off the walls everyonce in a while.

Next is Chris. She wears a hate twentyfour seven. She's a tomboy with a huge ego with brown eyes and black hair filled with green highlights. Her bitbeast is Tragin, a fox who's element is earth. You know," Dizzi continued,"She sounds a lot like Tyson."

"Yeah," Rei laughed,"and Liz is almost an exact copy of Max."

"HaHa, very funny Rei," Max replied sarcasically.

"Well guys the next one's might be a mix between you and Kai," Dizzi retorted. "Her names Renee and with a temper at times along with her even mind, she's a handful. She's got jet black hair with an attitude. Her hobbies are martial arts, loves long walks on the beach and guys. Her bitbeast is the water Dragon Leviathan.

Alright guys, last but not least is the team leader herself, Teara. She's a purple/silver haird girl with violet eyes. Turns out she likes music, kick boxing, and dispises arrogant people. Her bitbeast is...Wait a minute! Chief, look at this!"

"What is it Dizzi?"

"Her bitbeast is Silverdranzer and looks like an exact copy of Dranzer himself. The only difference is the silver armor, even the element is fire."

"I thought Dranzer was a girl?" asked Tyson

"No," Dizzi laughed. "Trust me Dranzer's a boy."

"Alright lil dudes, time to hit the hay!" Grandpa (Tyson's grandfather) called from his room.

"Well," said Max, "I can't wait to meet them tommarow to be honest. They sound entresting."

Kai waited until his teammates fell asleep before sneaking out into the cool night air. He launched his blade needing to think about Voltaire, the tournament, Black Dranzer and why Ice seemed to hate him so much. Maybe Tala knew, Kai couldn't remember much from his past, only backflashes. Even then he could hardly recall any of them to put togather the puzzle of his past. He jumped to the tree and sat on a branch, Dranzer spinning beneath him. He could fill someone staring at him and tried not to show it. Staying on his guard, he glanced at the sky searching for answers that would never come.

* * *

Tyson was getting annoyed. It was eight-thirty, the plane had landed, and there was no sign of the Rosebladers. "Where are they?" he moaned for the hundreth time.

"I'm sure their here somewhere Tyson," Max tried to calm his friend while looking through the crowd.

After a while they heard someone scream, "Renee!" Rei jumped up. "Wasn't that the name of one of the girls?" The others nodded and followed Rei as he ran toward the noise. They saw a girl trying to kill a green haired boy, but was being held back by three other girls about her age.

They almost didn't recoginize them as the Rosebladers. Renee was the one being held back. She had matured since the picture on the computer, she was taller and had a more teen petite figure. She was wearing jeans with a white tank top that had a heart with a chain wrapped around it in the middle. One of the girls they assumed was Liz, she was taller than Renee and was wearing shorts with a yellow t-shirt. On the t-shirt was a pink bunny that had "CUTE AND CUDLY" written in white letters underneath it. The next girl had orange hair that was thrown into a pony tail and some of the strands hung in her face over her glasses. It had to be Tess. A black haired girl was the last one their. She was wearing a red cap matching her red tank top and clashing gracefully with her black pants. All of the girls had grown since the picture had been taken. They were taller, older, and more filled out. ( if ya know what i mean).

While the Bladebreakers stood watching the scene, a girl swept beside them muttering to herself. She pushed Kai and Tyson out of her way walking to the four girls. She had purple/silver hair pulled back into a pony tail and was actually taller than the others.

"Teara," Kai's mind clicked.

"Okay, what's going on here," Teara yelled looking from the boy to Renee who was struggling to kill him. And would have if it wasn't for Liz, Tess, and Chris.

"That boy tried to hit on her and he called her a bitch when she wouldn't give him a chance. Guess what happened next?" Liz replied pulling harder on Renee's arm.

Teara rolled her eyes and faced the boy with her hands on her hips. "Who do you think you are? You better watch your mouth you little piece of trash before I lose my temper and you end up in the hospital. This is my team and I suggest you leave, Now!" She hissed trough clintched teeth. When he looked like he was about to say something, she grabbed his jacket and lifted him up so they were eye level. (yah she's taller) "Now." She dropped him and watched as he walked away putting his hands in his pocket.

Teara sighed and turned back to the still struggling Renee. Walking up to her she whispered something in her ear making the girl laugh sinking toward the floor clutching her stomach. The others grinned and relaxed letting her go, the danger was over with for now. Tess looked up and met the faces of the shocked and confused balders. She glanced at them all or more specifficaly Kenny before clearing her throat.

"Um guys, that's the Bladebreakers right there," she said pointing.

Chris looked up and sighed. "Thank goodness. Where were you guys, we've been waiting forever?" Without waiting for an answer the girls picked up their luggage and walked toward the boys.

"Names Teara captain of the Rosebladers."

When Kai wasn't going to answer, Rei did instead. "That's Kai, our captian. Uhh if your ready to go, the bus is outside."

The girls nodded and followed the boys into the parking lot. "Whoa home dog,"Grandpa addressed Tyson, "you said we were picking up bladers, not hot babes."

The girls blushed and Tyson scowled. "Grandpa, will you stop talking like that? Why can't you just be normal?" Tyson mummbled to Max's amusement and moved to his seat. Renee sat with Liz in front of Max and Tyson, but behind Rei and Chris. Kenny and Tess sat behind them so they could pass on information. This left Kai sitting beside Teara in the last back seat.

"Names Max, that's Tyson, Rei, Kenny, and Kai's in the back with Teara," Max introduced them all pointing from boy to boy.

"I'm Chris, that's Liz, this is Renne, Tess is beside Kenny and Teara's in the back like you said." Chris smiled.

"I don't envy her," mummbled Tyson. "Kai's as antisocial as they come. "

"That's mean," Max countered for Kai.

"But it's true," Tyson defended.

"He looks like he is, oh well. Teara's probaly gonnna talk his head off," Chris replied.

"I don't think so," Renee voiced aloud glancing at her captain. "She's changed. We all have, but she's more quiter than usual. She'll probaly listen to music, that's what she used to do when she's deppressed."

"Why is she deppressed?" Rei asked.

"Are you American Max?" asked Renee ingnoring Rei.

"Yeah," Max replied. Renee and Max got into a deep conversation about American music as the bus rolled on toward the dojo.

Rei smiled but was really lost in thought to hear anything. "She avoided my qustion. I wonder what happened to change them all and make Teara depressed?"

* * *

Courtney: Okay the next chapter is gonna be about the other teams and their new team mates.

April: Are the guys here yet?

Tyson: Were here! (boys come through door)

Courtney: (sweetdrop) Who invited Tyson?

Everyone:...uh...?

Tyson: Hi (smiles)

Carmen: (heart flutter)

Courtney: (looks at April) uh oh

Kai: Tyson you idiot!

Courtney: (runs and pounces) My Kai!

April: Hi Rei (jumps in lap)

Ian: (my older Ian who is actually pretty hot- will met in later chapter promise) smiles

Sammie: Hi! (beams) start talking really fast...

Kelsie: Hey.

Tala: (double take) wow.

Courtney: (grins on top of Kai) Love birds (sigh)

Kai: you should know...

Courtney eeep! (runs back to computer) well folks I'm gonna write the next chapter and watch the drama of Ian Sammie Kelsie Tala Tyson Carmen and Zeo unfold. Please review. Flames and comments always welcome! BYE

April: I wanna play matchmaker.

Courtney lookes at Kai: uh oh!

BYEBYEBYEBYEBYBYE...REVIEW...


	4. This is my new TEAM?

Note: Read a really good fic yesturday, but it had Rosebladers, a group, in it. I'm sorry if she'll be mad at me since her fic was on there first. but I swear I didn't know. So if you have a problem with it let me know and I will change the name. But I'm gonna use it if it's alright.

Anyway the chapter's about the other teams and how they are dealing with the new members.

Oh and in a review, someone wrote that they were confused thinking Ice was Tala. So I thought I'd let you know that Ice wasn't Tala though he's almost exactly like him. See he's my lil sisters idea and she begged me to use him and being the nice person I am I did. So here we are. I don't own beyblade.

**

* * *

Chapter Four: This is my new TEAM?**

Tala stood in front of the house along with Bryan, Ian and Spencer. Thanks to them he was freezing outside waiting for the taxi to bring in their new team mates that Mr. Dickenson had assigned. Kat, Daichi, and Taylor. One annoying monkey and two weak girls, wonderful. It was bad enough losing Kai when Mr. Dickenson informed him that the Bladebreakers would have to get back togather and Kai agreed, he was hoping that the BBA team would make up for it but no, he was stuck with three rift rafts. What were the Blitzkrig boys coming too?

He looked over at the three other boys. Spencer was now a gentle giant, Bryan was an antisocial idiot, and Ian grew up. He chuckled to himself, they had all changed when they were finally releashed from Boris clutches. Ian had changed the most though, he wasn't the big nosed kid anymore. He was actually taller than Tala himself with Kai's muscle and Bryan's cool attitude. He had wavy long hair with those same maroon eyes. He was wearing a long black pants with a black green day shirt, the one with the green grenade and red name underneath. Not under Boris's fingers for so long, he was actually adapting well to society because unlike him the rest of the former Demolition Boys were sill healing old wounds.

"There here," commented Spencer when the taxi drove up. He flinched when Daichi was literally kicked out on the side walk. Spencer couldn't help noticing how annyoining he was gonna be. The next one to get out was the gril who had kicked Daichi to the road. He thought Ian liked black, but this girl to it to a whole new level. She had on a black coker with pithc black paints and a black jacket over her black tank top. It was like the cold Russian air didn't effect her at all as it danced around her black hair. To his surpirse she didn't show any emotion at all except annoyance.

The next girl out was wearing a pink scarf and hat. Her hair was pitch black and she had light brown eyes with a wonderfull smile. Spencer couldn't help smirking when he saw Bryan actually stand, gasp, and stare from his leaning position agaisnt the wall. Of course he covered it up with in the next second, but Spencer saw it. Maybe he could play matchmaker, he thought as the girl paid the cab and it drove off.

"Ow, why did you kick me out of the car?" Dacihi asked rubbing his head.

"You deserved it you little creep," hissed the girl in black. Walking up the stairs to the house she stood in front of Tala. "So you gonna tell me where the hell I'm suppose to put my stuff?" Her voice was bored and cold, Tala didn't like it at all. She was gonna end up being trouble.

"She better learn her place," Tala thought before speaking. "Look bitch, watch your mouth and who your talking to. I'm Tala your captain and you will do what I say. You can put your stuff inside the living room than I won't you outside in the back yard ready for pratice. All of you," Tala added before walking off the porch through the gate leading to the back.

The girl didn't even bat an eye, but went inside putting her stuff down. "We'll see how well you can tame me oh captian," she thought.

Daichi walked up to Ian and eyed him suspiciously. "Your not part of the Blitzkrieg boys," he voiced. "What are you doing here?"

"I am apart of this team and have been for three years," Ian hissed looking down. "So why don't you go put up your stuff."

"Ha, I bet your just the extra member of the team. You know the one so Tala can go to the tournament," Daichi called over his shoulder walking inside. "Oh cool, is that the new GreenDay cd?" (Crack.) Ian moved inside and saw his cd lying in the floor broken. "Why you little..."

"Get back here!" (crash) "Don't touch that you brat!"

The last three teen's glanced at each other as the heard the Russian swearing and running after Daich. "Hi, my names Kat," the two Russians looked at the smiling girl. "Forgive my sister, she's just in one of her moods that happen often, unfortunatly," she held out a hand.

"Spencer," the big Russian took the hand. He glanced at Bryan who was looking like he was in the prescnece of an angel. "He's Bryan," Spencer jerked his head over his shoulder at the teen.

"Nice to meet you," the girl grinned. Spencer was happy at least one of them were normal as they made their way into the house to hopefully stop Ian from killing Daichi.

* * *

Micheal walked around the villiage leading his team, they had been looking for any signs of the White Tigers but had come up empty. He had asked some of the villagers but most walked away muttering something about obscene teens and disrespectful youngsters. The others he couldn't understand.

"Hey Micheal,"called Lee running up to them. The White Tigers not far behind.

"Lee, how's it going," Micheal shook the lion's hand.

"Well actually. Did you have to give Max up too?" he asked noticing the blonde American wasn't with them.

"Yeah," Micheal sighed regreatfully. "So, um where will we be staying?" He looked around, Judy had given them money but there didn't seem to be any hotels in the small Chinese villiage.

"Well, you and Emily can stay at my place, Rick with Kevin, and Eddie with Gary." The others agreed and followed their respected hosts. Miriah stood opposite of Lee as they made their way toward the house she shared with Lee. She was not happy to the idea of sharing a room with Emily made her very angry. She was sure she was after her Rei-Rei.

She sent the girl a glare and stuck her toungue out. She was a little suprised when Emily glared back as they walked. The nerve! "If that bitch wants to start something, fine with me," Miriah thought. If Emily wanted to be the mouse fine, Miriah could easily play the cat. She looked at Emily, "Oh yeah," she thought, "She is so gonna pay for looking at MY Rei."

* * *

Johnny, Oliver, Enrique and Robert stood outside the German castle waiting for the limozine to pull up with their guests. They had all been pulled out of retirement to play in the upcoming tournament. It was nearly 8'o clock when the limo showed up with the Saint Sheilds. Robert was the only one to hold in a gasp as they crawled out in their traditonal tribal clothing with sacks of clothes on their backs. They were expected to blade with barbaric tribal people?

The four noticed the gaze, but didn't show it. From the looks of the house they were rich, but why should they care? A duel haired teen walked forward and placed out a hand, which a suprised Robert that it was clean, shook. "My names Ozuma, leader of the Saint Sheilds. The girl is Mariam, her brother Joseph and Dunga create this team." He politly introduced each team member pointing to ever one of them.

"My name's Robert," the purple haired German stated. "The one with green hair is the Frenchman, Oliver. Enrique is the blonde Italian and Johnny is the red haired Scot." Robert gustered to each member in turn. "Please, allow James to take the bags to your rooms." A butler came behind the teens picking up the small bags.

The Majestic's led the 4 tired villiage bladers through the maze.

"It's a beautiful house," commented Mariam just for the sake of saying something. The boys were awefullly quit and it was just a little unnerving.

"Yeah," snorted Dunga,"If you like rich snobby castles."

"Dunga!" Everyone turned to Mariam who faced down the big teen. "That was mean and cruel, apoligize you big hairy ape!"

"Why should I? We shouldn't even be here with these stuck up rich nosed idiots," he hissed. "The red heads been staring at us like were nothing but trash, but we're better than any of these scums."

"Why you..." Johnny pulled out his laucher. "I'll show you some manners."

"No," Robert cut in, "Johnny that was highly uncouth." He turned to Ozuma, "Please forgive Johnny of his barbaric behavior."

Ozuma frowned. Dunga had just insulted him and he was acting like Johnny was barbaric, or maybe he was trying to say that they were excused from Dunga because they weren't "civilized". "Beybattle me Robert," he asked the German.

"Excuse me," the former world champion asked.

"I said beybattle me. As the host I do belive it is your job to keep your guests satisfied. My village is one of the oldest and most sacred there is. A long time ago the bitbeast helped to create the land and regulate the weather. Some men however, captured the beasts of water, fire, earth, and wind or Draciel, Dranzer, Drigger, and Dragoon. It was our ancestors who captured these beasts and sealed them in rocks before they could be used to bring harm. Two years ago my team helped the Bladebreakers defeat team Psychics with the hope of stealing their bitbest. We all have beaten each of the Bladebreakers," he paused seeing the raised eyebrows of the Europeans.

"Except Dunga, he could only tie against Kai," Mariam spoke looking up at the giant who scowled.

"We sealed Drigger into a rock until Rei called him back because of the strength of their bond. They proved to us that each of the Bladebreakers could deal with the responsibility and use it well, however it is our job to make sure they don't get out of line and use them for harm instead of good," Ozuma finished the explanation. "So I would appreciate it if you would leave my team alone. We are just as civialized as you."

Robert and the others looked at the Saint Sheilds with new found respect. They had heard of the bitbeast being real before and to think that it was Ozuma and his team that held the responsibility of keeping balance was suprising. "Of course, forgive me if I made the mistake of underestimating you and that we did conduct ourselves with the air of being better than our guests," Robert caught himself. "I do not wish to battle you now Ozuma, it is late. Prehaps we can start anew?"

The Saint Sheilds smilled at the understanding along with the Majestics as they nodded. This would hopefully be the last quarl for their newfound team.

* * *

Brooklyn stood near Garland as they waited in the park for the Psychics. Ming Ming was sitting on a bench talking with Crusher and Mystel had wondered off but was sure to be close. Brooklyn himself didn't know why he was here. The other team was late, it was the planes fault, he was sure of it.

"Hey," a voice called as four kids in torn clothing ran down the hill to meet them. "Sorry we're late, the plane was behind schedule."

"I was right," Brooklyn thought smilling.

"Why are your clothes so dirty and torn?" Ming Ming asked. Garland felt like slapping her, they didn't even know the other teammembers name yet and here she was acting like she was the fashion police.

"Oh," the red haired girl smilled. "We just flew in from South America teaching the kids in a poor villiage how to blade. You see, we travel the world learning new techniques and teaching others to blade. Sometimes the clothes we own can take a huge beating," she smilled. "That's one reason why I can't wait to hit the mall."

"That is so sweet," said Ming Ming as she dragged the girl off to talk.

"Forgive Ming Ming, she lives in her own little world," Garland apoligized.

"Don't worry about it. My names Kane, this is Goki, and this is Jem. The girl's Salima," Kane smilled saying her name.

"She's your girl friend too," Jem teased giving the blue haired Kane a red face. The boys laughed and Brooklyn inched away disapperring in the night as they begin to talk about whatever guys talk about.

"GRUMBLE," Goki's stomach growled and he covered it with a palm grinning. "Opps, guess I'm a little hungry."

Everyone was laughing when Garland led the way toward the nearest decent resturant.

* * *

Okay, sorry it took so long and sorry this is a bad chapter but you have to realize how boring this was and how hard it was for me to write this. I can't do boring stuff.

Anyway I've already written the next chapter and should have it up by tommorow.

PLEASE REVEIW...FLAMES ALWAYS WELCOME...IDEAS FOR MIRIAH PLEASE...I NEEED A LIFE...BYE!


	5. Captain vs Captain

NOTE:I did some research and for all you who didn't know, Robert is German. Thought I'd make that clear...anyway sorry for not updating, lot of stuff going on.

I do not own beyblade.

**

* * *

Chapter five: Captain vs. Captain**

April: That's a very long title. By the way... why have you not done this in two chapters?

Courtney: I don't know...

Kelsie: Nice and all, but when are you gonna get back to me and Tala?

Carmen: That's not proper english. Are you guys togather yet?

Kelsie: Maybe (winks)

Courtney: Okay, Carmen who are you going with?

Carmen: (looks at Zeo than Tyson) I don't know really.

Courtney and Kai: (glance at each other)

Kai:(whisper) this could get ugly.

Sammie: (stands up) HA! I win agian. I'm the best Go Fish player in the world.

Ian: (looks annoyed because he lost again)

April: HaHa

Rei: (chuckles and kisses April who goes red)

Everyone: Ha Ha

* * *

Kai was the last one off the bus walking behind Teara. The girls bags were small and light, but he heard Chris say something about buying more clothes later. He'd been suprised when the Teara didn't pesture him throughout the ride to the dojo. She'd introduced herself, holding out her hand. He looked at it and when he made no move to shake it, she just put it back to her side.

"Do you want to talk about techniques for training? I'm sure that we have different ways to train and we need to find common ground." She looked at him hoping he would accept. When he didn't respond at all, she sighed but said nothing. She pulled out a portable cd player and began listening to Linkin Park, if he remembered the name correctly. She didn't speak to him for the rest of the ride.

Kai came out of his wonderings and saw Tyson ready to bolt through the door. He called out, "Practice in 30 minutes," before turning and walking down the street. He heard Tyson mumble something about "Slave driver" but he didn't care. Let him say what he wanted, Kai was still captain.

Teara walked around trying to find everyone. She had just got done putting her stuff up and ended up getting lost. "Ah, only my luck," she sighed. Turning the corner she found the kitchen where the others were eating sandwhiches. Well, Tyson, Chris, Liz and Max were eating, Rei and Renee looked green.

"Dose he always eat like that?" Renee asked pointing at Tyson.

"Yeah, I don't know how many resturants we've been kicked out of because Tyson couldn't control himself," Rei replied.

"Hey, I'm a growing boy," Tyson argued with mustard falling on his chin.

"Tyson wipe your mouth," Renee scolded.

"Hey, your not my mother and this is my house. I can eat however I want too," Tyson called back food rolling in his mouth.

"I said wipe your mouth you little.."

"Has anyone seen Kai," Teara asked sending Renee a threating look. "One thing hasn't changed," she thought.

"Um, he's probaly at the beach training," Max said.

"I swear, he never gets any sleep. All he does is train, train, train, he's a freaking robot," Tyson sighed.

Max glanced at his watch and screamed, "We are so dead! It's 40 minutes and Kai told us to be there by 30!"

"Be where," Liz asked.

"The beach," Rei answered. "C'mon. You know what happened last time we were late." Tyson's eyes got big at the mention of last time. He shoved the rest of the sandwhich in his mouth and ran toward the door. The Rosebladers saw the urgency in the boy's eyes, especially Kennys, so they ran after the Bladebreakers.

Stopping at the sand, the 9 teens saw Kai leaning against a concrete wall.

"Your late, ten extra laps," Kai ordered. The boys stood ready run and Tyson was about to protest when Teara spoke up. "Wait. Kai don't you think you and I should talk. Our teams have been trained differently and we need a way to train them togather." She stood in front of Kai, her eyes begging him to listen.

Kia stood stright walking past her. "Run your 50 laps now, all of you," he added. Tyson was about to say something when Rei grabbed his arm dragging him down the beach. He knew better than anyone that right now Kai was in no mood to listen. Renee took after Rei when Teara just nodded. She didn't have to fight him, if he wouldn't listen than she wouldn't listen. Kenny and Tess sat down to talk more as the bladers ran their laps.

At the end of her 15th lap, Teara pulled away and stopped. Renee slowed and led the other girls toward the middle when she saw Teara stop. Teara nodded and the girls smiled when Renee asked if she wanted to do stretches. "Same as always," Tear replied. If Kai didn't want to talk than Teara was just going to train her team as always.

Renee stood in front of the three girls as they lined up. She led them through movements streatching their calves, thighs, for arms, necks, adn shoulders. Renee smirked when it was time to lead them through the basic martial arts movements.

Max glanced at the girls and almost thought of joining them, it looked like fun! "Well it would be more fun than jogging," he thought. He looked back and saw Kai glare at Tyson when he stopped. Chuckling the blonde sped up on his 25th lap. Kai was still the same.

Rei stared at Renee as she went through the fighting movements. She actually suprised him, she didn't look like she knew martial arts. Teara suprised him too, he knew Kai's wrath and hoped she'd be able to handle it when Kai finsihed his laps. The sun sparkled and Rei caught a glimpse of gold in Renee's eyes. "Maybe she's neko," he thought finishing his 30th lap.

Tyson stopped. Why did they get to stretch and only do 15 laps. It wasn't fair, Tyson hated running but you didn't see him complianing. "Well okay," Tyson thought,"maybe I did complain...a little." (Ha, he complained a lot:) ) Kai glared at him and pushed Tyson forward when he stopped. Tyson knew better that to argue with the look he gave him, so he continued running. Muttering under his breath.

Kai walked up to Teara, the guys picked themselves off the beach floor still catching thier breaths. Teara glanced and saw him coming, she motioned for Renee to stop and she turned toward him. "Are you ready to talk now?" she asked crossing her arms against her chest. "Dose she have a dealth wish?" Max heard Tyson mumble. He silently agreed.

"You disobeyed me," was all he said, his eyes and face emotionless. "You will not be blading in the tournament."

"What?" Teara asked not believing what she was hearing. "You can't do that! You snotty-nosed ignorant brat."

"I'm captian, I can and I will," Kai replied cooly before turning back toward the Bladebreakers. The other bladers stared in shock, this was not going to be good.

"I'm team captain as well Kai. If you haven't noticed you need my team to participate in the tournament," Teara hissed. When he didn't turn Teara ran up to him, he was not going to ignore her. When she was in reaching distance, a beyblade flew out of the shadows between the too.

"Is this how world champions act?"

"Hiro," Tyosn breathed, thankfull that someone would stop the situation.

"Who are you?" Teara asked her voice dripping with anger. She was not happy.

"Hiro, Tyson's brother and your trainer. Mr. Dickenson sent me because he was afraid something like this would happen. Looks like he was right." He walked off the sidewalk and onto the beach. "Now, both of you," he pointed to Teara and Kai, "battle in the dish. Kenny, I want you and Tess to fuse the two different techniques. That way both of the babies can be satisfied."

Teara growled, who was he calling a baby? Kai said nothing but was getting a major headache so he just walked toward the dish. At least he'd get to trash her blade. Teara moved opposite of him and pulled yout a silver and blue launcher. Her own blade was silver and blue with tints of red along the edges.

"3...2...1...Let it rip," Teara yelled sending her blade into the dish. Silver Dranzer circled around the dish following Dranzer but making no move to attack. Kai moved his blade into the middle. Perfect spot for defense, he wanted to toy with her before it was over.

"You can't toy with me Kai," Teara smiled as if reading his thoughts. "Silver Dranzer, Flame Circle!" A pheonix identical to Dranzer came out of the blade. Her armor was silver as she let out a cry releasing a circle of flames in the air. Instead of hitting Dranzer they flew out of sight. Kai smirked, she missed. He was way out of her league.

"What is she doing?" asked Max.

Chris grinned, "You'll see Maxi."

The flame circle flew back into the dish surrounding the edges. Silver Dranzer flew into the sky as the flames slowly closed in on Dranzer. Kai cursed to himself as her blade landed on his preventing him from moving. He'd fallen for the wench's trap. When the attack was over, Dranzer was barely spinning and Teara smirked as her blade moved in for the kill. "Dranzer, Flame Sabor," Kai yelled and his own pheonix came out of the blade. He met Silver Dranzer head on and the two pheonix's clawed at one another pushing the two bladers back. Silver Dranzer turned and colided agian with Dranzer, the force pushing both blades out of the dish.

"Way to go Teara," Liz called.

"No, it wasn't," Teara sighed picking up her blade. She didn't use her full power and neither did he. Glancing up she saw Kai walking away, his scarf trailing behind him. "Wonder where he's going:" she thought.

* * *

Okay, done for now. Thank you all for reading and reviewing.

Flames and Reivews...welcome...I need a life...bye...


	6. Not a Peaceful night

**Chapter Six: Not a peaceful night **

"Hey Liz, Pegasus was awsome. Draciel never saw him coming," Max commented as they were walking back to the dojo. Training done for the day.

"Thanks Max," Liz beamed. "Hey guys, wanna play truth or dare when we get back." Renee and Chris grinned, perfect oppurtunity. Teara frowned, she knew those three and anything they could be thinking up wasn't going to be good. "Teara don't frown, it'll be a great way to know the guys better."

"She's right," Tess grinned. "It would be a wonderful way togather imformtion on our new teammates." Teara sighed and gave in, though she didn't like the look in the other girl s eyes.

"Hey, do you know where Kai is," Liz asked. The teen had left hours ago and the sun was about to set.

"Aw, don't worry about Mr. Sourpuss," Tyson voiced. "He does this all the time, leaving than not coming back until waaay later. He can take care of himself. Besides, he could be anywhere."

"Dead in a ditch I hope," Teara mumbled. Renee slapped her in the arm. "You heard me?" Teara asked, Renee rolled her eyes and nodded. "Damn, I hate you neko-jin ears." Renee just smiled, "I know you do."

"Tyson," Hilary came out of nowhere when they reached the dojo. She threw her arms around him and he kissed her check. "Where have you been? I swear Tyson this had better be important or you are so gonna get it."

"Training Hil, sorry I forgot to call. Opps," Tyson replied closing his eyes and rubbing the back of his head.

"Tyson, how could you? You inconsiderate.."

"AH, Hilary why don't you met our new teammates? We were just about to go inside and play truth or dare to get to know each other better," Rei inturrupted.

"Oh sorry, Hi. My name's Hilary," the chocolate haired girl smilled.

"Why'd you do that, it was just getting intereasting," Renee pouted. Rei laughed, "Don't worry, if I know them there will be another fight."

* * *

Kai walked off leaving the team. He was getting a bad headach, and with all this stuff going on, he was sure it wasn't going to be the last. He needed some achol, something strong and stiff. Walking toward downtown he stopped at the back door of Mac's bar. He saved the owner and his daughter a few years ago from a gang of thugs. He was just walking down the street when he heard the girl scream. Their was about 5 guys, not to much of a problem. Since than, Mac the owner of Mac's bar had given him all the vodka he needed.

"What do you want? Come around the front." An older man said when he opened the back door. Looking harder he gasped, "Is that you Kai? Ah my boy, what can I do for you?"

"I need something strong Mac, Voltaires out of jail and lets just say it isn't pretty," Kai replied. The man was one of the few people who knew what little Kai knew about his past. The man still took pity on the boy and pulled out a medium sized vodka. Kai thanked him before walking away, the man shaking his head at the boy's sad habbit.

Kai reached a pay phone and decieded to call Tala, maybe he knew something Kai didn't.

"Ring, Ring"

(russian)

Tala: "Who the hell is this? Do you know what time it is?"

Kai: "Tala, do you know something, anything about a group called Pheonix?"

Tala: sigh:"No, not that I can tell you Kai. Why?"

Kai: "Their a beyblade group that just seems to have a grude against me. Something about finishing me off."

Tala: "Jeez, how many enimies can you make?" Pause "Sorry Kai, I'm afraid I just don't know. Hey, who'd you get for your extra teammates?"

Kai: sigh, this was not the Tala he remembered. They didn't worry about small talk but he guessed time in society changed him. "A geek, a female Max and Tyson, a girl with an attitude problem and a girl who needs to learn her place. Her names Teara and she's just a little off. What about you?"

Tala: "We got the monkey or A.K.A Dachi. Ian locked him in the closet today and he's already eaten almost all the food in the fridge."

Kai: stiffle a laugh.

Tala: Kat's found her way into Bryan's heart. He's acting like a fish out of water whenever he's near her, open mouth and all."

Kai: "Bryan's in love?"

Tala: "Yeah as funny as it is. The last one's this dark chick named Taylor. She needs to watch her tounge and she's getting on my nerves. As far as I know she doesn't even have a bitbeast. She's simple minded, cursing little wench."

Kai: Laugh. "That bad huh?"

Tala: "Shut it Hiwatari. I'm gonna get some sleep."

Kai put the phone down and shook his head. It looked like the Blitzkrieg boys had their hands full. He took another sip of the vodka when a beyblade came out of nowhere splattering glass pieces.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you that stuff was bad for you," a girl came out of the shadows wearing torquise pants and a light blue shirt with a pheonix necklace. She had long blonde hair and grey eyes. "Your in the wrong side of town Hiwatari. Someone might not be able to help you if you got in trouble."

Kai glacned around. No one was in sight. Kai didn't even bat an eye as he moved forward, the beyblade aimed for his head. Kai swung and kicked the blade using his metal toed boots. The blade wobbled slightly but strightened out, coming back full force and scratching his shoulder.

"C'mon, Kai. You have to be better than this," the girl tauted. Kai had had enough, there was to many problems to deal with and his head was banging. Wipping out his blade he launced and watched as the two blades circled. "That's more like it," the girl smilled pleased.

The two blades circled around the glass and cement, than the girl's torquise blade attacked. "Water Dranzer, finish this. Tidal Wave," a transparent pheonix with water for wings came out above the blade. Kai gasped, it looked just like dranzer.

"Dranzer, Fire Arrow," Kai countered and his own Pheonix came out to play. The attacks hit canncelling each other out creating massive steam. "Who are you and what the hell do you want?" Kai growled. This was getting annoying, two new pheonixs in one day! Whatever happened to the one and only Dranzer?

"Water, from the Pheonix group." Water smilled, "I'm here to kill you." Her blade flew out of the mist and barely missed Kai's head. Kai silently commanded Dranzer to finish this and the pheonix came out, colliding in mid air with his counterpart.

The torquise blade stopped spinning. Water moved quickly picking up the blade and disappering into the shadows.

Kai looked up. The sun was setting and it would take him a good while to get back. Turning he walked backed to the dojo, processing all the problems erupting in his head. Voltaire was out, Teara was going to make training and possibly everything else difficult, someone else was controlling Black Dranzer, Boris wanted to take over the world with Voltaire again, he was getting freqent headaches, and now people were out to kill him. Wonderful.

"Password?" Water stood in the shadows near the old warehouse they were using for a base. She looked up and answered the green dressed girl. "Pheonix."

"How'd you do Water?" the girl asked, a sneer on her face. She was wearing black boots reaching her knees, a short mini green skirt and a revealing black top with a green collar. She looked like a slut in Water's mind.

Water didn't bother to answer as she pushed through the front door and walked into the warehouse. Wind was lifting weights in the corner, his mucles showing in the dim light. His sweat covered dark blue sleevless shirt and madded down blonde hair suggested he'd been working out for a while now, a deep blue pheonix medalian around his neck. Metal stood not to far off listening to rock music while his blade spun on the floor. His silver hair covered his face with the help of the shadows and his left ear pircings showed through the light. He was wearing long jeans with a metal chain around his waist and a spiked coker around his neck and wrists, a tatoo of a pheonix with metal wings on his shoulder. His deep purple eyes met hers as she walked forward.

As she neared the door, she saw Light. The girl was in complete white clothing. Her shirt and paints blended in with her pale skin and white long hair. The only different color on the girl was her barley very light pink eyes and the silver chian around her neck holding a pheonix. The pheonix itself was half white and half black.

Water knew every eye was on her and that she had lost. She stood at the door to her brothers room and took a deep breath preparing herself. She was honestly scared, ever since Dark died her brother had changed. He had cried for a stright week, not eating or sleeping. All he did was sit alone in that dark room and it had changed him. He didn't laugh or smile. He didn't joke or show mercy and for over 3 years stright he had driven them on this quest to kill Dark's murderer. And she had failed him.

Softly Water knocked on the door before sliding in when she heard him call. Ice looked up, his red bangs covering his face. "Did you find him?"

"Yes," Water answered. Looking down she closed her eyes, "and I lost."

Ice stood up, his face red with anger. They found Kai and she lost to him. "We've spent years looking for him and you lost! How the hell are we suppose to avenge Dark if you keep screwing up and letting him get away! Quit holding this team down and do your part! Do you not want to help us? Do you want Kai to get away with what he did?"

Tears ran down Waters face as he continued. Her form started shaking, she couldn't take much more of this. It wasn't fair.

"Why the hell can't you do this? I'm your brother damnit."

"Your not my brother," Water whispered.

"What?" Ice asked not believing she was actually speaking back to him.

"I said your not my brother." Water lifted up her face and stared into his eyes. "What is wrong with you? I followed all the way around the world looking for this boy! I've stayed by your side while you were moorining and tried to help you, but your undone! You've turned into a revenge hungry monster! You bark orders around here talk to me like dirt, your own sister, and you've changed! You don't laugh, smile, or crack a joke like you used too and I can't stand it! My brother died and as much as I want him back he's gone! Your damn heart is ice and you just don't care! I can't take it anymore!" She looked at him and saw no emotion in his eyes. Everything she said hadn't effected him at all.

"Your just like him," she whispered. "Your just like Kai." Ice jumped over the desk and before she could stop him he grabbed her neck and pushed her agianst the wall.

"Don't you ever, ever compare me to that murderer. Do you understand me?" He growled and she nodded scared at what he was doing. Throwing her to the ground he hissed, "Get out. now."

Water ran out the room and leaned agaisnt the closed door. She opened her eyes and saw everyone looking at her, they'd heard everything. Biting her lip she ran past them all not caring anymore, she just wanted out.

A second after the door slammed Metal ran after her.

* * *

Okay folks let me explain it so far. Voltaire's out of prision and he and Boris want to take over the world again. They've made a tournament with seven rounds. Teams have been fused togather because they needed more bladers. It's a week before the tournament and everyone is meeting new people. The blading group want Kai dead because he killed Dark, a member of their team. Ice is the leader and is having issues with his sister. That's basically it so far.

ANYWAY: Next chapter will be the truth or dare game that will be played more than once. Trust me. Hope some of your qustions were answered in this chapter.

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE...FLAMES WELCOME...BYEBYEBYEBYEBYEYBYBYE...I NEED A LIFE...BYE...


	7. Bad first truth or dare chap Sorry

I'm not dead, I repeat I'm not dead!

Do not own beyblade.

**

* * *

Chapter 7:**

"Can we start the game _now_?" Liz stressed the now because she had been siting their for five minutes on the floor and they still hadn't started. She smirked when she saw Kenny and Tess in a deep conversation with each other as they sat down. "They would make such a great couple," she thought.

"Are you going to start the game or what?" Renee asked. Liz looked around, everyoneelse had already found a seat and where sitting in the circle.

"Okay, um...Kenny truth or dare?" Liz asked the startled brunette.

"Truth," Kenny barley whispered. He glanced at Tess who was smiling at him and felt a great deal of confidence that he had never felt before. "Truth." He said louder this time.

"Do you have a crush on anyone?" Liz asked leaning forward. She caught the glare Tess had sent at her and grinned back. On the air plane Liz had found Tess' diary and read a page were the girl admitted she had a crush on the brown headed boy. Though she had sworn to never tell anyone, Liz was always a person to help everyone get what they wanted and Tess really wanted her.

"I hate you," the oranged haired girl mouthed as Kenny was red with embarrasment.

"I..I..I um..." Kenny stuttered looking at the group of expecting 'friends'.

"Aww, c'mon Kenny," Max encouraged. "We promise we won't laugh."

"Yeah Kenny," Rei agreed. (goodnatured rei.)

"I like Ming Ming," Kenny barley whispered.

"What was that?" Tyson asked leaning closer to the chief.

"I like Ming Ming," Kenny still whispered.

"Just tell us who you like?" Renee exploded. She was quick to get a temper lately.

"I said I like Ming Ming." Kenny blushed deeply and Tyson fell over laughing.

"Thats not funny Tyson," Liz grumbled at the teen beside her.

"What does she have that I don't?" Tess asked herself, her heart breaking. A frown appeared for a second but disappered quickly. It should be no big deal, guys turned her down all the time and she'd already learned to live with rejection. So why did it hurt so much?

"Rei, truth or dare?" Kenny looked at his neko friend.

"Um truth." Rei smiled.

"Rei's a scardy cat," Renee teased. Truth was no fun.

"Okay, are the rumors about you and Miriah going togather true?"

The guys looked at the pink and going red to crimson neko jin. "Anyday now," Tyson joked.

"Yes," Rei sighed. Their was no use denying it anyway. In less than a week they were going to be in Russia and Miriah was sure to be hanging off of him, literally. The guys and gals all started laughing and holding their sides. Oh well.

"Is Miriah that girl on the White Tiger team?" Renee asked.

"Yeah, or was on the Wite Tiger X team, there changing their names." Rei answered. Everyone had stopped laughing except Tyson, Rei glared at his friend.

"That's enough Tyson," both Liz and Hilary yelled togather. The two girls looked at each other, "Jinx!" Liz yelled victoriously.

"Okay, um Tess truth or dare?"

"Um," the girl looked around nervously. "Dare."

"I dare you to kiss the first boy that comes to mind in this room."

Tyson stopped laughing, Tess went wide eyed and everyone else in the room gaped with eyes wide open. Did calm, quit, loyal, and sincere Rei just dare someone to kiss someone else she didn't even know?

"Interesting," Renee smirked. "Finally some one with enough balls to make the game fun," she thought. "Where Rei?" she asked throwing her hands behind her head.

"Cheek," Rei answered without missing a beat when he saw the girls face and realized he was about to completely embarrass her.

"Wait until its my turn Rei," the girl growled meanecingly. Half of her was excited, the other scared. What if she did kiss him, but he hated her for it? What if she was a bad kisser?

Tess puckered up her lips and kissed Kenny before he could protest. It was a quick peak that sent both of them blushing. "Looks like Kenny's got a girlfriend," Dizzi piped up.

"I don't have a girlfriend," Kenny defended hisself not seeing the look of disappointment in Tess' eyes. Liz glared at Tyson who was once again laughing his heart out. Losing her temper, she slapped him.

"Don't slap my boyfriend!" Hilary shreaked.

"I can hit whoever I want too," Liz stood. The guys watched in amasment along with the girls. Wasn't Liz supposed to be the happy go lucky one? "You don't know who your messing with little Mrs. Brownnoser!"

"Brown noser? I'll show you a brown noser!" Hilary jumped up and Tyson jumped between the two girls getting slapped by both of them. Everyone laughed and Liz sat down sulking. Hilary sat down after getting an ice pack and began sweat talking him. "It'll be alright baby. I'll make it all better."

"I'll make it all better," Liz grumbled, but stopped when Teara gave her a stern look.

"Okay, um Teara truth or dare?"

"What? Oh, dare." Teara scowled at Tess' smirk. That girl was up to something and she had a hint it was going to make her life miserable.

"I dare you to 'bow down' to Kai tommrow. Do everything he says he says without a word. No back talking or arguing about any decision he makes." Tess grinned evily as Teara looked ready to explode.

"What? You expect me to deal with Hiwatari? I've only known him for a day and I already hate the guy!" Teara glared angerly at Tess and the guys kind of looked at each other noticing a resemblance between her glares and Kai's dealth glares. Tess nodded unafraid. If there was one thing about Teara she knew, it was that she was all talk and no action unless she needed to. "Fine. So Maxie truth or dare?"

Max glanced at Rei who was finally losing his red color. "I'm not going to end up telling them who I like, no way," he thought. "Dare."

"I dare you to tell everyone here your deepest darkest secret."

"Uhh," Max thought widley. "Mariam is my deepest darkest secret!" his mind screamed. "Maraim and I are dating," Max sighed seeing no point in putting it off.

"Wow, so all of you have girlfreinds except for the chief who has thoughts of a girl and Kai because no girl in her right mind would be able to deal with his moody self." Teara declared.

The guys watched silently as Kai walked in and stood at the doorway. "Um.." Rei started but wasn't able to get her attention.

"I mean he PMS more than any girl I have ever known. And I just met the guy! I swear he is such a pain in the..." Teara stopped and noticed Kai's reflection in the mirrior sitting on the cornor. "Oh," was all she said.

"PMS huh?" Kai asked. "Well newsflash, your not Mrs. Calm and Cool yourself."

"Aww, devil come here to chit chat? Wow, he never wanted to before."

"Cut the bullshit and go to sleep, Hilary go home. We got training starting at 4 o'clock in the morning." Kai walked into the practice room of the dojo and laid on his bed. Unfortunatly he noticed Teara mattress on the floor beside his, great. He listened as the teens groaned, but slowly came inside to lie down and sleep. Once he was sure they had fallen into 'dreamland', he walked outside and jumped into the tree.

"Hiro must not have heard me," he mused to his self as the older Kinoyma was no where to be found.

"You are getting better at this," Dranzer laughed half heartedly.

"No," Kai mentally replied. "I just didn't care weither or not he followed me yesturday. Don't worry my friend, I haven't gotton rusty." Kai added in dry humor. He picked up the blade out of his pocket, the attack ring was cracked. The metal was lucky to be in place. "She did a job on you didn't she?"

"I have no idea where her bitbest came from if that's what your asking." Dranzer heatedly replied. "And though we've had this conversation before, I have no idea what the Pheonix's problem is."

"What about Silver Dranzer?" Kai asked changing the attack ring.

The fire pheonix took longer to answer, "For some reason he was fimiliar. I don't understand why, though I still don't get why I cant' beat that dragon either," He muttered the last part to hisself but Kai heard. Choosing to ingnore it, Kai fastened the new attack ring on the blade.

"Good as new." He muttered walking back into the dojo to get some shut eye.

* * *

Next will be a surprising and eventful day for Rei and Miriah and an OC? Okay I know I know your probaly thinking it will take me a month to get it up, but if its in my power...by the end of the next two days.

So hope for the best.

The next truth or dare chapter in Russia will be ten times better.

Why? Lets just say the rating may have to go up...

Read and review...read and review...read and review...read and review...yeah, you get the picture.


	8. Training Day One Joy

Sorry for the wait. A lot of things have happened in the family matters so I couldn't update.

However, as an I'm so sorry I've written the longest chapter yet.

so please forgive me.

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade...or pamprin...though i'd never survive without either.

**

* * *

Training Day One...Joy.**

Kai woke up first as usual. He glanced around, the others still fast asleep. Tyson was sprolwd out everywhere. One hand over Max and the other..."Holy Shit," Kai thought. It was wrapped around Renee's waiste. "Wait til she wakes up," He thought amusingly.

Teara was sleeping peacefully on her side along with Rei. Somehow Tess and Kenny were so close, they were almost touching. He silently snickered, those two were made for each other. Chirs ended up completely turned around, feet propped up on the pillow. "Wonder how that happened," he thought.

Kia grabbed a change of clothes and headed toward the bathroon to take a shower. He stopped in the kitchen to start the coffee maker. "3:00," Kai wondered. "I slept for a whole 7 hours in peace, amazing." It was an accomplishment for Kai to have even slept that long without waking up. Usually because of Biovolt, he had in internal clock waking him up every two hours.

Turning on the water as cold as it wold get, he stripped, (whoohoo, take it off :) ) and stepped in. The cold water felt like ice trickling down his bare body hitting every scar, mucsle, and curve. "Another one of Biovolts rules," Kai thought. He could hear the old bat now ranting and raving on about pushing everything to the limit. "Weakness is not allowed!" Kai pushed Boris' speach out of his mind. He wasn't part of Biovolt any longer, just compelled to do things like he'd always done.

He slipped on his boxers, pants, and shoes. As he stood to pick up his shirt, he stopped. Looking at hisself in the mirrior, he fingered his tatoo across his chest. His name was written across the left side in tiny black letters, "KAI01672". He didn't know what the number ment though. His hand moved to the shark fins on his cheek, they also tatooes.

Lights flashed behind his eyes as his mind realed back. Kai knew it was the oncomings of another flashback. He just hoped he'd have enough control not to scream.

* * *

Flashback:

A younger Kai was being led toward a steel door at the end of the hallway, two large guards on either side of him as they passed suprisingly empty cells. The boy was tired and stricken with unshown grief. He was a little underfeed and his clothes were loose on him. HIs small cheeks were covered in bandages. Something had happened yesturday getting him punished. He quard assigned to carry it out had puched him severly on both chees. Underneath the bandages, their were two fist sized bruisies.

The older Kai was like a ghost, watching his younger self. He couldn't remember why he was punished the day before. He did however notice the a sense of fear for what was to come for his younger virsion. He couldn't be eight, seven at the most.

The doors opened to the main lab and Kai walked in. The boy was told to remove hsi clothing and did without hesitation. It would have earned him another slap if he didn't. The exhamination table used to carry out experiments, after hoping up, his heart stopped when he was chained down to the table. That was done so he couldn't fight back during a painfull experiment.

His so called grandfather came out of the shadows and grinned sadistically at Kai. "Remove the bandages around his cheek." He turned his head to talk to someone Kai couldn't see. "I want them there, on each cheek. Two, one larger one smaller. The same color as you used on Tak three years ago."

Kai didn't know who Tak was, but a chill went through his spine as he saw that grin on a skinny little man. He was in a white coat that most of the scientist wore and held a needle, nothing like Kai had ever seen before. He sat down on the chair beside Kai's restrained head and grinned.

The teenage version of Kai chringed inwardly as the needle point was placed on the bruised cheek and slowly traced out the outline for the blue triangles he would wear for the rest of his life. His younger virsion cried pathetically, the pain was just too much. He screamed for the man to stop, for his grandfather to help him. But his tears only mixed with the tatoo and his grandfather's smile only got wider.

End flashback.

* * *

"DANG IT HIWATARI, FOR THE LAST TIME GET OUT! I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR 20 MINUTES AND I SWEAR YOUR TAKING LONGER THAN LIZ. SOME OF US HAVE TO TAKE A SHOWER!" Teara pounded on the door for the thousandths time.

Kai jerked up breathing heavly. He shook his head trying to clear his mind. He could only remember tiny bits of the flashback and cursed himself for it. "Why can't I remember?" he asked himself. The banging and yelling outside the door got louder and he pulled on his tank top.

Teara jumped when the door suddenly opened and she was less than an inch away from Kai's well built chest. Her mouth closed and she stood there wordless with a blush creeping across her face. "damn..." was the only thing that came to mind.

Kai raised an eyebrow as he stood there holding his over shirt in his hand. The girl looked ready to kill him at first, but now she just kinda stood there blushing and confused. Kai smirked a little, "blushing?" he mentally thought. "Like what you see?"

Teara's eyes regained thier fire as she looked at him. She was about to say something on the lines of hell no,but than she remembered her dare. Sighing she answered him truthfully. "Yeah," she said softly. She than got louder and looked him in the eye. "You know what? Yeah I do."

Both of Kai's eyebrows rose and than he just walked away a little confused about the way she was acting. Teara hurried into the bathroom and threw herself against the door. She put a hand to her heart and slid down to her knees, "Damn."

* * *

"Tyson get your god dammed hands off of me!" Renee screamed and killed Tyson in the gut. The boy stumbled up holding his sides and everyone glanced around. Kai came out of the kitchen. "Practice. 30 minutes. Backyard." Kai walked outside.

Tyson looked at Renee gasping for breath. "What'd you do that for?"

"You had your damn hands wrapped around me while I was sleeping dumbass," Renee hissed. "Touch me again and your dead. Do you think this is funny Kon?" Rei looked at her and clapsed a hand over his mouth trying to stop the laughter. He saw everything.

Tyson had moved slightly in his sleep, his face coming close to hers. When he snored, she woke up hitting the roof. When she had noticed how close Tyson was to her, she slapped him hard. To Rei, it was pretty hilarious. Everyone else woke up to a start at Tyson's scream of pain.

Kai walked into the room, his face showing none of the silent satisfaction he had for the situation. He walked right by them, barely noticing as he passed by. Kai did however pause at the door. "Practice in thirty minutes." He walked out the door.

"Thirty minutes! But thats hardly enough time to eat." Tyson complained.

"It wouldn't be if you ate like a normal human being," Liz remarked folding up her blankets.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Tyson asked.

"Simple, you eat like a pig." She walked down the hall and it took Tyson enough time to figure out he was standing alone in the room.

* * *

"Umm, it smells good," Renee greeted Rei walking into the kitchen. "Do you always cook for the team?" She asked getting a cup of orange juice.

"Yeah actually, you cook?" Rei asked still in his sleeping outfit.

"Me cook?" Renee asked. "Only a little. It would probaly suprise you if I told you Liz was the master cheif." She got up brushing hair behind her ear. "By the way, how much time do we have left until Mr. Sourpuss gets angry?"

"Sourpuss?" Rei turned around suprised. "I thought that was Tyson's name for Kai. When did you start using it?"

"Yeah it is and as of now." Renee replied picking up an apple. "What? Where you expecting all neko-jin females to be polite and considerate?" she asked.

"Your neko?" Rei asked astonished. Sure he thought she might be, but he really didn't think she was. "You don't look it." His voice sounded questioningly and defensive. He mentally cringed as her face turned from suprised to sad than to anger.

"Yeah, you know what Kon, I don't look neko. Than agian, what do you expect from a girl whose grandmother was neko." She was looking down than she meet his gaze. "And you know what Rei, I'm proud of who I am and what I am. Yeah, I know I'm a mixed breed and something you'll look down on. So go ahead, I'm used to it anyway." She hurried out of the kitchen with tears brimming at her eyes.

Rei stood there shocked. "Oh man Rei, you've messed up this time." He mentally cursed himself before getting breakfast on the table and leaving so he could change into his clothes.

He almost colided with Teara as she finally came out of the bathroom. "Opps, sorry Rei." She gave him the words, but the look on her face was anything else. She was kinda pale and was clutching her stomah.

"Are you alright?" he asked with concern as he touched her arm.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Just a few cramps, its normal." She tired to walk off, but Rei caught her arm and looked down at her.

"Are you sure?" His voice was full of emotion. He was really worried about and honestly he had been since yesturday when her friends mentioned she might be depressed.

"I'm fine Kon," she growled. "If I wanted your help I would have asked for it. So why don't you go change into your clothes unless you want to be wearing that for practice." She roughly pulled her arm away from him and walked off.

Rei once again was left standing stupidly. He glanced around than up at the sky questioning who he had angered. "What is everyone's deal this morning?"He sighed and walked into the bathrooom. He noticed something pink in the waste basket. "Oh," he thought. Living with Miraih, he knew what it was and what it would mean.

* * *

Everyone gathered outside. Kai was leaning against the tree, Tess and Kenny were in a deep conversation about attack rings, and everyone esle were conversing with each other.

"Oh, look what the cat dragged in," Renee muttered pointing to the entrance. Hilary in all her glory walked into the back yard and pulled her boyfriend into a heated kiss. She glared at Liz the whole time. "Why don't you get a room?" Renee asked. Reciving glares.

"Tyson, Liz, you battle first. The rest of you do 50 push ups." Kai commanded each of them, dropping to the ground himself.

To his surprise, Renee and Rei were seperated. Yesturday, they had talked almost the whole time on the bus, but now she seemed to be ignoring him. Teara hadn't opened her mouth eaither and she was looking a little pale. Her lips were white and he could'nt help but notice how she winced sometimes while they were running their laps, or that she didn't say anything when he commanded them to do thrity around the whole yard. He thought she would oppose him somehow, yet she seemed to be bent on not saying anything at all.

After they finished the push ups, they gathered around the bey dish to watch the last of the match. Liz seemed to be on losing side and Tyson couldn't help but smirk. "Don't worry, I promise to take it easy on you Liz. After all, this is your first time facing off against a world champion."

"Hardly Tyson," Liz replied. "I've faced some of the best bladers in the world. You might be world champain right now, but your really not showing it." Her baby blue blade started spinning faster. "Pegasus!" A white winged horse came from the bit. Red armor covered its entire breast and the top of its head. Some armor followed to the tips of the wings. A yellow diamond on the forhead of the horse created a beutiful masterpeice.

"Wind tunnel!" she cried. Her horse reared up with its wings spread out wide. A tunnel of fast moving wind appeared infront of it pushing Dragoon onto the edge. Tyson stood their stunned.

"Hold your ground," Tyson yelled. "Dragoon!" The mythical dragoon came out of the bit and raced through the middle of the tunnel. The wind scraping him. "Attack head on."

Liz smiled. "You should never rush a wild stailion."

To their suprise, Pegasus reared and his hoofs crashed down on the upcoming dragon. Their blades sent off sparks as they collided amd rapaged into each other. Niether willing to move or give up ground.

"Dragoon!" Tyson called out an dhis blade dipped flicking the other into the air. Barely sustaining on the edge, Pegasus regained balance and sidesteped as Dragoon came charging.

"Finish this Dragoon!" Tyson called agian.

Liz knew Pegasus didn't stand a chance since her blade wasn't completely balanced yet. However, with her own battle cry, Pegasus immediately set in a course to hit Dragoon head on. When the dust settled, Dragoon was still spinning while Pegasus laid on it's side.

It was the first time he'd seen her battle and even though she lost, Kai could tell she had talent. But there was still room where she could improve. "Liz, your defence needs work."

"I agree." Hiro came through the gate leading to the back yard.

"Hiro, where have you been?" Tyson asked. "We had to deal with Kai and his damn training schedule all morning."

"I was off in a meeting with Mr. Dickenson." Hiro's eyes narrowed. "Tyson, stop cursing, you can't pull it off." The younger Granger scowled. "Liz, give Kenny and Tess your blade. Your wieght needs to be heavier." Hiro looked at the girl than turned his gaze to the bey dish. "I suggest you go to the park. This dish isn't going to handle much more. " With that said, the mysterious older Granger left.

Rei looked at the dish, "He's right." So the teens walked to the park intotal silence. Everyone could sense the tension in the air. Their captians were still in a silent war and the girls noticed that Teara was in a more irriatable mood than before. They also noticed Rei and Renee were silently avoiding each other, she would growl slightly whenever he got close. Tyson suprisingly was quit, of course he didn't forget the embarrasment two females had caused him that morning.

When they got to the beydish, Kai told Tyson and Liz to catch upon the 50 push ups they'd missed while Kenny and Tess checked their blades. "Rei, Teara beybattle now."

Rei lost in his thoughts and Teara bound by the evil dare walked over to the dish. "3...2...1...Let it rip!" Hilary yelled playing ref.

Drigger launched itself at Silver Dranzer who eaisily evaded. "Snap out of it Rei," the neko-jin thought to himself. He couldn't stop thinking about that morning in the kitchen. Guilt was consuming him. "C'mon Rei, concentrate."

Silver Dranzer rounded around and went into offense. The silver pheonix hit the tiger and Drigger quickly regained its balance going into offense. The tiger tried to hit the other. The two blades barely missed the collision.

"What the hell is their problem?" Kai thought. Neither of them were paying attention to the battle. Rei seened to be in his own little world and Teara looked halfway bent over at the waist. Her hand was wrapped around her lower abdomemn in pain. He started to get angry. "How are we suppose to beat the other teams if they didnt' get serious?" He thought.

Silver Dranzer and Drigger collided one last time before they tied suprising both masters. Rei and Teara hadn't even had a chance to call out their bitbeast yet.

"What was that?" Tyson voiced everyones' thoughts. "I wouldn't even consider that a beybattle! Rei, what in the world is wrong with you?"

"Tyson," Hilary calmly looked at her boyfriend. "Calm down okay?"

"Teara?" Liz asked softly. The other girl seemed highly pissed at the moment. She bent down and grabbed her blade quickly. She didn't even bother answering the blonde's question.

"I said it once and I'll say it again," Tyson muttered. "Girls should stick to babydolls and house stuff. They can't handle a man's game." Unfortunately for Tyson, the only one who heard the comment had a very short fuse at the moment, and she blew.

"Shut the hell up Tyson." Teara growled. "I'm in no mood. my stomachs cramping, the pill I took to help it has worn off and my day has not been going well." She was yelling now earning stares from other people in the park.

"So incase you don't want me to tear you apart, take the damn comment back." she continued. "Oh and by the way, none of us are girls anymore. We're women. Got that? WOMEN!"

"Gesh," Tyson raised his hands up. "Don't get your panties twisted."

"It's way to late for that Granger, I'm PMSing." When Teara said that, the girls mouthed "oh" and glanced at each other with knowing looks. No wonder she was acting like this. Rei, Kenny, and Max turned red while Kai raised an eyebrow.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Tyson yelled back feeling angry that she was trying to confuse him.

"It means I have my Period, my Monthly, my once in a month damn week of pain and pads!" When she realized what she had said, her face got redder than Tala's hair, along with the boys. Tyson finally understanding looked like he was about to faint. "You know what, forget this." Teara marched off. No one dared follow her.

"Dose she always act like that when you know.." Hilary trailed off.

"Don't know, but I guess so," Liz spoke up a little worried for her captain and friends. "We broke up before she started getting it."

"Well I don't get why she acted like that," Hilary folded her arms. "Tyson has every right to put forth his opinion. And to be honest I think he's right."

"Uh Hilary," Kenny looked at her. "Were'nt you the one who stole my blade and wanted to fight Ming Ming in the BEGA tournament?"

Hilary went red with embarrassment. "Well, I was wrong than. Beside's all the top bladers are guys anyway."

"You know something," Renee started stopping Chris from the leap she was about to make for Hilarys neck. "I think Tyson's right too."

"What?" Chris exploded.

"Yeah, you know what I do." Renee looked at Tyson, an evil glint in her eyes. "You said it was a mans game, so why are you playing it." She folded her arms and looked him up and down. "You sure aren't anything close to a man to me. Of course I always knew Hilary looked gay any way."

"What!" They all shouted. The remaining Rosebladers laughed while Rei chuckled silently along with Max. Kai let a rare smirk grace his features and Kenny looked in shock. None of the boys really liked the brunette.

"Why you..." Hilary looked ready to kill.

"Kon," Kai broke in. Rei looked up. "You better get your mind on beybattling or I swear I"ll bench you the whole tornament if I have too." Rei nodded. "Max, you and Chris battle now."

Max and Chris nodded. "Ready?" Max asked shaking off his earlier embarrasment.

"Max, your not gonna know what hit you." Chris smirked. "3...2...1...Let it rip! Tragin, Leaf Storm!" Chris wasted no time calling upon the red three tailed fox. Her bitbest and metal armor that covered the breast and back of the neck. It had stricking yellow eyes with green markings on its face, back, and tail.

Max grinned. "Draciel, Gravity Control!" The ancient water sprit came out of the bit and commanded the water. The Leaf Storm and Gravity Control created something that Renee would consider close to a hurricane. The wall of water was surrounded by leaves flowing in all directions. The leaves looked harmlessm, but the scraped at Draciels armor.

Draciel used the Gravity Control to counter the Leaf Storm and both blades took a wild hit. "My defense is my offense Chris!" Max couldn't help but smile when the girl looked shocked. Max's blade landed and recovered more quickly than hers had and she was a little impressed.

"Dosen't matter Maxie," Chris called. "I'm the best blader in the world." Her blade rounded faster than Max had intincipated and knocked his blade out of the stadium. "Sorry Max."

"No worrys," Max placed the familiar grin on his face. "Great Match!" Chris grinned sheepisly and placed a hand behind her head. "She looks like Tyson," Max couldn't help but think. The sun played beutifully around her features making her look more breath taking than before. "Wait, more what!" Max's mind screamed. "I have a girl friend."

"Um..Max can I get to the stadium sometime today?" Renee asked hands on her hips.

"Oh.." Max grinned, "sorry. Spaced out there." Renee rasied an eyebrow and nodded watching him leave. Max pulled out three pixi sticks and started opening one. As he did though, Liz turned.

"Suger!" The girl screamed and tackled the helpless boy to the ground. "Can I have some?" She asked innocently laying on top of the blader.

Max blushed from the position they were in. "Um..yeah." He handed her a stick.

"Yeah, suger!" She turned the pixi stick up and poured all of it in her mouth. She licked her lips, "Thanks Maxi!" She finally hoped off of a very greatfull Max and started talking to Tyson in a very fast voice.

"Wow," Rei stood astonished. "She's just like Max." Max stuck out his tounge and was about to comment when Renee inturuppted.

"Hello, can I go through my match with Kai now?" She was getting highly annoyed and hot. "Curse the damn sun," she thought. "Ready?" she asked Kai standing opposite of her. "Hn" was her only answer.

"Fine. 3...2...1...Let it Rip!" Renee yelled and Kai grunted. A dark purple blade, almost black circled around Kai's blue blade. "Leviathan, now!" The dark purple blade took up the chance to hit Kai's blade.

Never being one to allow such to continue, Kai's Dranzer counter attacked. The two blades grinded against each other, their masters watching intentely for some sign that the other was fading in energy or a chance to get the upper hand.

"Dranzer, Flame Sabor!" The pheonix came out of the blade and sent flames flying.

"It's not going to be that easy Kai. Leviathan, Whirl Pool!" The water serpant came out wearing no armor at all. It was a transparent blue with striking eyes the color of indigo. Kai was suprised and let out a small gasp. The dragon looked similiar to Dragoon.

Renee put all her anger and fustration into her blade and watched as her bitbeast created a whirl pool in mid air extinquishing Dranzer's Flame Sabor. She sent more of her anger. She was angry at Rei, the world, her grandmothers villiage, and her grandmother for falling in love with her grandfather long ago. "Leviathan!" Her dragon of water charged Dranzer sending him out of the ring. A second later Leviathan stopped spinning. With all her anger gone, Renee felt drained.

Everyone stood shocked. No one could say a word. Kai Hiwatari, Prince of blading had just been beaten right in front of their eyes. Only Tyson, Zeo, Johnny, King and Queen and Spencer had ever beaten their team captian.

Silently Kai bent down and picked up his blade. He looked at Renee, she seemed shocked at herself, her power and drained of the fury that won her the match. He turned and walked away, no one saw the small smile grace his lips.

"Wow," Tyson stood there. "You beat Kai! That was awsome!" He ran over and everyone else started to congradulate her. "I want to beybattle you!" Tyson yelled.

"Maybe later Tyson," Renee grinned. She just wanted to go home and get some sleep.

"Mr. Sourpuss couldn't handle getting beat by a girl! He just walked away."

While the others talked rapidly, Dizzi spoke up. "Hey Chief, get a load of this." A picture of Kai's attack ring came up on the screen. "He's changed his attack ring."

"What!" Kenny and Tess exclaimed. They glanced at each other and blushed slightly.

"What are you talking about Dizzi?" Rei asked. Everyone stopped and turned toward the computer waiting for the bit beast to reply.

"Kai must have changed his attack ring. His older one was just a little more sharper than this one. It's like the one he used was a spare tire."

"Why would Kai have to change his attack ring?" Kenny asked.

" 'fraid I don't know the answer to that one." Dizzi answered.

"So my win was a fluke?" Renee asked. "Of course not," Tess answered. "The other attack ring is the same one Kai used last year to battle Tyson and it was completely restored. To be honest with you, its as sharp as your blade. So honestly, you beat him fare an squere."

Everyone seemed satisfied with that answer. "I'm hungry," Tyson called out. His stomach growled loudly right after he said that.

Rei laughed, "You should be. We skiped lunch."

"WHAT?" Tyson yelled. "It's five o' clock Tyson," Rei answered. "We missed lunch training all day."

"Wow," Liz commented. "Time does fly when your having fun." They walked back to the dojo talking and making jokes about Tyson and his never ending hunger.

"Haha, look." Liz pointed to Teara. The girl was on the floor wrapped in a blanket fast asleep. The remote was near her hand along with chocalate bar wrappers and a bottle of Pamprin. She put a finger to her lips signaling silence and they walked back into the other side of the dojo. The rest of the night was spent eating, making fun of Tyson, getting Hilary angry, and phoning girl friends. Rei was the only one to notice the time was 10 ' clock and rushed everyone to bed.

When they got there, Renee was already asleep. Drained from her battle, she retired early for the night. They decided to leave Teara where she was, Hilary left and soon they were all dosing off.

Max was the only one awake at 10:30, Tyson, grandpa and the others were long gone into dream land. He couldn't get his mind off of Mariam and their phone conversation. Lately she'd been gradually changing and Max accepted that. She was getting older and more bolder every day, but tonight was different.

/phone convesation/

Max: Hey Mariam, did your trip go okay?

Mariam: Maxi! Yeah, it went really great. I'm talking to Max. Yeah Yeah, whatever. Sorry about that, you know Kevin. By the way, everyone says hi down here.

Max: They doing okay?

Mariam: Yeah, the Majestics are awsome and Johnny has been really nice. I don't know why you told me to be carefull about his anger, he's been cool all day. He taught me a new move and how to play chess.

Max: Really? Maybe he has changed.

Mariam: So, who'd you get paired up with?

Max: We were gonnna get teamed up with some guys called Pheonix, but the leader said something needed to be done and declined. So we were teamed up with a group of girls. Tess is their computer teach and manager. I think she's crushing on Kenny.

Mariam: Really? Wow.

Max: I know. Renee's got a short temper, Liz is Mr. Dickenson's granddaugter and is really hiper.

Mariam: Laugh- Sounds like someone I know.

Max: blush- Um..Chris sounds a lot like Tyson and she can back up her talk too. She and I battled today and she beat me good. Oh and Renee actually beat Kai.

Mairam: Haha..No Johnny, stop. Put me down. Okay, what was that? Oh yeah wow Maxi, I can't believe she beat Kai.

Max: looks confused-Yeah, she did. Teara's the team captian of their team. She dosen't seem to like Kai much.

Mariam: Who does. Look Maxi, I have to go okay?

Max: Okay. I'll talk to you later than. Bye.

Mariam: Bye Max.

Max: I lov...dail tone.

/end phone conversation/

Max sighed. His eye lids were getting heavy and he really needed to sleep. "Maybe she was just side tracked." he thought going to sleep.

* * *

Kai came in the dojo at exactly 11 o' clock. He'd spent the whole day training solo, stopping to eat a little only once. It felt good working out and beybattling. Renee was really angry today and had beaten him, so kai decided to go do some hard core training that would make Tyson die. Walking into the sleeping room, he almost tripped over a bundled up object.

It was Teara. He looked done at her wondering why in the world she was in her surrounded by candy bar wrappers. Than it hit him. He remebered watching a program on t.v. where a woman was eating chocalate because it helped with her cycle. She sivered slightly dispite the warm Japan weather, so he bent down silently sighing and covered her back up with the blanket.

She snuggled into the blanket and he couldn't help noticing how peacefull she looked. "Stop it Kai," he scolded himself. His hand brushed against hers and he pulled back violently. Shaking his head for acting all jumpy around a sleeping girl, he left her there and went into the room to join the sleeping bladers.

* * *

Okay, hope you liked it. A little fluff for some characters and a fight for others. The chapters should be coming up faster now. hopefully.

Thanks for reading and have an awsome Easter or holiday if you live in the U.S.A.

silverdranzer signing out.

READ...REVIEW...READ...REVIEW...FLAMES...I'M OBSESSED WITH KAI...I NEED A LIFE...BYE!...FLAMES WELCOMED..


	9. Can I say I'm Sorry

Sorry for the late update, but its been crazy lately. Please forgive me and I hope you enjoy this chapter. I know things are a little slow, but its really going to pick up in Russia.

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade.

**

* * *

Can I say I'm Sorry?**

Teara woke up stretching and rubbing her eyes. She slept well last night and was completely refreashed. She glanced around finally rembering where she was, "Oh yeah." She thought. "Yesturday, period, yelling fit, chocalate, pill, and t.v." The whole room was dark. "Well, must be early. I could use something to drink, my mouth is pretty dry," the purple haired girl stood up strighting out her clothing.

Teara walked into the room completely oblivious to the two figures. She yawned loudly and stretched. She stopped midway blushing when she finally realized she was not the only one in the room. Both Kai and Hiro sat at opposite ends of the table drinking black coffee. Both of them were silent, not bothering to acknowledge her presence. The girl opened the fridge. Drinking a glass of milk stared at the two boys.

They were so alike. Both of them had a light shade of blue hair and sat in the same positions on the table. Two emotionless masks filled the boys faces. She could see niether of thier eyes. Hiro covered his with glasses, despite there being no sun, and Kai had his two crimson eyes closed. Teara glanced at the two boys. Her eyes roamed over the two, the silence making her paranoid. Finally she put her face close to Hiro's and broke the slience.

"Are you sure your Tyson's brother? You act a lot like Mr. Silent Blue over there," she pointed to Kai. "You look alike too." She folded her eyes in the declaration.

Hiro blinked at the wierd outburst. "What the," he thought. A quick glance at Kai told him the other blader didn't care, nor was he even paying the slightest bit of attention. "Listen Teara," Hiro started. "I'm Tyson's older brother and your official trainer until the tournament."

"Okay!" She grinned as her mode changed. A symptom of the great evil female problem. She looked at the clock. "Wow its 6:00! I'm gonna wake up the others."

"Tell them to meet me outside at seven," Hiro stood up and walked out of the kitchen. "I have something very important to tell you all."

* * *

"Hey Liz, could you pass the pancake mix?"

"Sure Rei," the younger handed him the batter before going back to the sasuages.

"Mmmm, something smells good." Renee walked into the kitchen and looked around, "Wow! Liz you've really outdone yourself this time. Did you do this all by yourself?" Her smile faded when she saw Rei in an apron (Kai: hahahahahah Me: shut up and stop inturrupting my story! -hits head with frayinig pan-) flipping pancakes. Golden Eyes clashed with hers. "Oh, its you." Renee's voice dripped with distate. "I'm really not that hungry Liz. I'll just take this and go," She picked up an egg sandwhich and walked outside.

Rei sighed and closed his eyes for a second hurt. He turned around and finished flipping the pancakes.

Liz glanced from the door to the now fustrated cook. "Is there something your not telling me Rei?" Liz asked worried.

The boy sighed again putting a plate of pancakes on the counter. "I guess I said the wrong thing yesturday at breakfast. She's upset with me."

"Did you apologize?"

"Not yet, I really didn't mean to upset her. We were talking when she let it out that she was part neko. I had suspected it but it still shocked me a little and I guess I got defensive. I really didn't mean to use that tone with her and she got angry at me." He leaned against the table and looked directly at Liz, "I have nothing against her being part neko, really I don't."

"Well, you should apologize," Liz smiled her hundred watt smile that reminded Rei so much of Max.

"Your right," Rei smirked. He was happy to finally get the girl to stop giving him the cold shoulder. "I'll explain everything to her today."

"Good. Now that thats settled, can you please help me put these on the table?" Liz almost fell from all the plates in her hands. Rei laughed.

* * *

"So," Tyson started sitting on the ground with a piece of toast hanging out of his mouth, "what did you want to tell us?"

"Ewww, Tyson thats gross!" Hilary glared at her boyfriend. "Nobody wants to see you eat. I swear sometimes I wish you'd be a little more responsible and act your age."

"I actually agree with you there," Chris mumbled loud enough for her to hear.

"What! What are you trying to say?" Hilary was red in the face full of anger.

"Ahem." Hiro cleared his throat getting everyone's attention. "I've called you all out here because somethings come up."

"Well, thats clear as crystal," Renee muttered standing next to Rei. When she noticed he was trying to say something, she moved quickly away to stand on the other side of Teara.

Ignoring everything that was going on, Hiro decieded to continue. "As you all know, Voltaires reputation has gone down the drain since the tournament three years ago. So, to boost his reputation and get publicity for the upcoming tournament he has decided to throw a dance. It's more like a ball though."

The teens were completely silent as they let the information sink in. Chris was the first to loose her cool. "We have to go to a what! Are you serious? With dresses, tuxedos, no D.J. and classical music?"

"Yes, Voltaire thinks the worlds young population is loosing site of their history. Classical music was used for dances all over the world in the early ages of industry. You have to participate in the ball to be allowed in the tournament."

"No way!" Chris yelled hopping to her feet. "I mean, I don't even know how to dance to that stuff."

"Thats easy to see," Hilary remarked. "You've got the grace of a hippo."

"Wanna say that again through a broken jaw," Chris growled clutching her fists.

Hilary ignored her as Liz and Renee restrained Chris. Turning to her boyfriend she looked at him with dreamy eyes. "Just think Tyson, dancing the night away..." she sighed.

"Gag," Chris coughed clutching her neck in mock amusement.

"Mr. Dickenson has left me in charge of teaching you ball room dancing such as salsa, tango, foxtrot, swing and rumba." (a/n I don't dance any of these, just thought it be fun to make them do it.) The teens looked at him with mixed expressions. Most of the guys looked, the girls looked like they'd rather do anything else, and Tyson looked at his brother in suspision.

"You can do these so called dances brother?" Tyson asked.

Hiro gazed at him not blinking. "No." Every jaw dropped (well except Kai's. He's to cool.)

"Just great," Renee stood up dusting her pants. "C'mon Liz, looks like we have to teach these idiots how to dance."

"What! Oh no, no way."

"Do you want to be embarrassed by them in Russia?" Renee questioned.

"No," Chris sighed. "I guess not."

"You know how to dance?" Tyson asked not beleving his ears.

"Yes, I've taken lessons for six years and Chris for two and a half. We were both involved in ballroom dancing four years ago," Renee informed them with a little pride. "Besides, it's a great way to stay in shape."

"Good, you can teach them," Hiro was happily releaved of his duties.

"Okay," Liz stood. "First things first, you guys need to learn ballroom manners. If Voltaire wants to show us up by having a party and hoping we make a fool of ourseleves, I say let him try. Listen to me and you'll all be fine."

Liz grinned. "Rule number one: guys are always kind and nice to the ladies. As 'gentlemen' it is your job to excort your lady, introduce her to the other couples you meet, and pull out her chair when she wishes to sit down. Number Two, guys ask the girls to dance. It is never the other way around, however you can hint that you want to dance by saying things like "Oh isn't it a lovely night to dance? Look at all the couples on the dance floor having a good time," and so on."

By now all of the bladers were staring at her with a kind of "how in the world does she know this" expression.

"Next, is really really important if you want to get technical. Whenever your introduced to another lady, kiss her hand or bow at the waiste guys. I don't care if you know her or not. Girls curtsy. Remember your manners. The last and most important rule is not to fart, scratch areas, burp, etc. Everyone got that?"

The girls along with Hiro, Kenny, Rei, and Max nodded. Tyson just kind of stared at her and Kai was leaning against the wall. It was hard to tell if he was even paying attention.

"Now all they need are partners," Renee grumbled.

The teens glanced at each other and blushed. No one really wanted to make any movement to pick someone to dance with, it was too embarrassing. Chirs and Renee stood there for a few minutes before the younger completely lost her patience.

"I'm gonna deciede since no one's manly enough to ask a girl," She shot the insult at the guys. "Hiro will be with Hilary, Tyson with Liz, Kai with Teara, Tess with Kenny, Renee with Rei and Max will be with me. No exceptions."

"What!" Hilary and Teara stood outraged.

"Tyson can only dance with me. He's not dancing with some peppy, quirky blonde idiot!" Hilary yelled glaring at the girl.

"I am not dancing with an over confident ego! Kai's not human! Chris, don't do this to me!" Teara begged her friend.

"Nope, no exceptions. You should have asked if you wanted to chose your partners, it's your fault," Chris folded her arms unmoving on her critical decision.

"Look, we're burning daylight. Lets just start dancing, you still have to train," Hiro commanded standing next to Hilary.

"Chris," Teara looked near to tears. "Please don't do this to me...please..."

"You heard him Teara. Deal with it." Chris stared into her eyes before moving near Max.

"You are sooo benched this tournament," Teara mumbled. She looked back to Kai and to her amazement saw him walking away. "Hey, get back here!" She yelled and tried to catch him, but he had already dissapeared around the corner and down the street. Teara was pissed.

"Who does he think he is! Am I not good enough? Is that it?" Teara yelled blowing off some steam. "That guy is lower than dirt..."

Max's eyes widened as he watched the girl mumble about different ways to kill Kai when he was asleep. "Um...what do we do now? She's got no one to dance with."

Renee growled, she was getting a major headach. "She can learn by watching us. Teara, dance by yourself, but do what we do. Guys lead in dances anyway, all she needs to know is what to expect. Now, we're going to start with the Foxtrot..."

* * *

Tyson's POV...

Man, Hilary is completely glaring at Liz and it wasn't even her fault she was picked to be my partner. Sometimes that girl just doesn't trust other people, not to mention she kinda doesn't trust me. Hehe, that angry look fits her though. She's so cute when she looks like that. Poor Hiro, I can't believe he has to deal with her at the moment.

"Ow, Tyson that was my foot!" Liz yelled at me. Opps, must have stepped on her foot again.

"Sorry Liz," my right hand immediately flew to the back of my head. "It's just to hard to do this without any music or anything. I don't see why we have to do this anyway, isn't their something Mr. D. can do about it?"

She sighed agian. Jeez, I make her do that a lot.

"No Tyson, my grandfather can't do anything. He feels so helpless right now." Her face was down cast and I knew she was feeling sorry for her grandfather. "I mean, he really would rather I didn't compete to keep me safe. He's always looking after me and worrying about me, he just can't understand I'm sixteen and can take care of myself..."

Bingo. I hit the nail on the head, am I good or what? See, I'm smarter than Kai and Hilary gives me credit for and man am I hungry...Did she say she was sixteen? Wow, she's a year younger than me. I thought she would be younger though.

She sniffed. Is she about to cry? What the heck? Oh wait no, she's to strong for that.

"Well," Liz looked at me. "I can't stop us from having to go to that stupid ball, but I can solve your music problem if you promise to look at me and not our feet." She giggled a little. What does she plan on doing?

"Hummm, ummm uhhh..."

Is she singing? No wait, she's humming. Wow, its kinda soothing. Okay T-man, you can do this, one two three, one two three...Yes! I got it!

* * *

Hiro's POV...

If looks could kill, than Liz would be over ten feet under. Huh, I feel like a traitor. Here I am dancing with my brothers girlfriend, Chris is evil. Pure Evil. Oh well, I guess it could be worse...I could be dancing at Teara. Speaking of which, she just tripped over her own two feet agian. I swear, she's not dancing with anyone and she still is messing up. Damn, she's not graceful at all...

What's that? Liz must be humming. God thats soothing, it sounds like mom before she past away. Huh, I miss her so much.

"EEppp!"

Oh jeez, their she goes again. Teara the dancing terrior. I'm glad I'm with Hilary. Despite the constant glare in her eye, she's a pretty good dancer. Of course if she steps on my toes one more time...

* * *

Kenny's POV...

Man, I wish this was MingMing. I'd give the world for just one dance with her, she's so beutiful and she has a wonderful voice. Oh if only I was the one holding that angel from heaven in my arms as I read her the peotry ment for the soul, Shakesphere. Ahh, my goddess.

"You dance really well Kenny."

I looked down and noticed Tess looking up at me with a little bit of a blush in her cheeks. She's cute and actually shorter than me! Tess has a high IQ too, just like my first love Emily.

Ahh, Who am I kidding? I'm sweating like a pig with big glassses. I don't deserve MingMing or Emily. I'm just a silly little nerd with nothing better to do than dream on the stars.

"Thanks. Your a wonderful dancer too," I hear myself say. She really is though, she's graceful. However, she's just a star far out of my reach.

* * *

Max POV...

Thank goodness Liz started humming, the tension is going to kill me. It doesn't effect Chris though, she just keeps on doing her own thing. She's just like Mariam, dancing to the beat of her own drum. Hey, I need to remember it, it'll be a great pick up line.

"Your so cruel to them," I smilled looking down at my awsome dance instructor.

"I know," she smirked evily. For some reason it fit her. "It's for there own good though, trust me." A hand went up to her hat to readjust it. She's got shinning hair, but Mariam's so dark green and soft.

I can't wait for the dance. I'm gonna show her the time of her life! First we're gonna hit the dance floor, her dress flowing gently beside her as she spins around and around. That laugh, that smille, those eyes! I love everything about her. I'm going to tell her exactly how much I feel for her, than we might even..

"Thinking about Mariam?" I looked down in shock at the girl. How did she know? "You got this dreamy smille on your face." Oh no, she's gonna tell everyone, I can feel it. Great, Tyson's never going to let me live it down..."Don't worry. Our little secret okay?"

"Um..Yeah, sure," My mouth moves itself. I'm still not believing this! For the short time I've known her, Chris seemed to be the exactly like Tyson. She eats more than the other girls, has that ego, isn't that smart and loves to get on people's last nerves. Why in the world who'd she pass up a chance to embarrass me?

* * *

Rei's POV...

I really need help. Renee is so tense, but she still moves gracefully with knowledge. Dancing not the hard part though...

Everytime I try to apoligize or say something she always barks orders at another couple or Teara. Does she even care what I think? Oh stop it Kon, of course she does or she wouldn't having given a rip about what happened yesturday.

I with I could take it back. I'd give anything to be able to punch my own lights out before those words jumped out the way they did. I could never feel that way about a person. It shouldn't matter if your part neko, black, mixed, Asain, Hispanic, white, or Chinese. I have to get her to understand thats not the way I think it should be, it never was.

* * *

Normal POV...

5 hours later...

"Okay," Liz fell to the ground. " I think we're done. Way to go guys, you learned 4 dances in five hours. That's really good and I'm really worn out."

"Speak for yourself," Chris huffed. "I'm not even tired." Max grinned and everyone watched as he touched her forhead and the girl fell down panting. "Alright, maybe I am but I can still go another five hours if I had too."

"So, what now?" Tess asked from her spot on the ground. "Should we train Teara?"

"No," Teara was on her knees. "We're all pretty banged up and tired. If we trained now, we'd only be fooling ourselves." She grinned. "Besides, without Hiwatari here, we can have a good time. Everyone should get something to eat and some rest." Her face got serious. "Starting tommrow, we have double training."

"Awwww man," Chris groaned. Who knew dancing for five hours could wear a person out? The bladers went inside of the dojo. Rei and Renee didn't follow.

"Um..Renee, can I talk to you?" Rei asked.

"Look Kon," Renee hissed. "You've said enough already and I don't feel like listening anymore." The female part neko walked out the gate leading to the street. "Just tell Teara I went out." She turned a corner and was gone.

Rei looked down helpless. Renee obviously didn't want anything to do with him anymore. She wouldn't even hear him out, she was being so unfair! The neko growled in fustration despite himself. Why was she making things so complicated!

"Are you just going to stand here?"

Rei turned around and saw Liz leaning aginst one of the dojo's support pillers. "Don't even bother trying to explain cat," she looked at him. "I heard it all. So, what are you going to do?"

He glanced downward. "I don't know, she wouldn't even listen to me."

"Make her."

The male tiger picked up his head and looked at the winged horse. "How am I suppose to do that?"

"You'll think of something. Go on now, find her and tell her. It'll be easier if the peanut gallery wasn't around," Liz jerked a thumb toward the others inside. "Trust me on that."

"Thank you," Rei called and Liz nodded. He ran down the street looking for any sign of her, Liz was right. Now was the time to apoligize, he couldn't push it off forever and Renee would listen even if he had to tie her to a tree.

* * *

Renee moved through the martial art movements with ease. She had been doing them since she was a child and found it relaxing to say the least. Her eyes were closed with concentration as her body flowed defeating invisiable enimies of an ancient kind. It had been nearly six hours since she had started trianing on the deserted part of the beach. She never expected for her foot to hit something solid.

Rei had been searching for hours. The sun was already going down! He finally came across the beach were they trained with the Rosebladers the first day. It seemed peaceful, but he wasn't. "Where is she?" he thought over and over.

His feline senses caught heavy breathing and he went to investigate. Much to his suprise he found Renee moving through different movements, her body sweating and she looked exhausted. "Perfect," he muttered as his mind came up with a plan.

As she came up to kick, he blocked it with his fist and watched as her eyes popped open in suprise. When she saw him, she frowned. He had expected nothing less. She suddenly brought up her fist and Rei barley missed blocking it with his open palm.

"Okay, if thats how you want to play it," Rei thought. He went on the offensive and this time she barely missed his well planted fist. The two began a dance of martail arts and endurance.

"Look," Rei gasped between breaths as he continued to dodge. "I'm sorry about yesturday morning. I didn't mean to react that way, you just caught me off gaurd." He sent his left foot toward her head.

"Yeah right," Renee ducked. "I'm suppose to believe that? You're just like everyone else from the villiages. They all think their so high and mighty. I fell for that kind of talk once, I won't do it agian."

"I'm seincere," Rei dodged again. "I promise. In fact I had already had my suspicions, but it all just seemed to good to be true." Rei swung a fist again, "I mean having another neko on the team would be great. I wouldn't feel so lonely anymore."

"Lonely, ha! I've had to deal with people who wouldn't even pass a glance at me when they found out I was part. Do you even know what thats like?"

"As a matter of fact I do," Rei ducked under a foot. "I've had to work from the bottom up and I've traveled the world. A lot of people didn't like me because I was neko or the fact that I didn't have a lot of money under foot and had to do odd jobs to survive. Before I met the Bladebreakers, I really didn't have a steady home, I was an arrogant wonderer because it was the only way to get respect. They taught me that I didn't need that kind of respect and not to worry what others thought because it didn't matter. Now I'm gonna ask you one more time," Rei swiped her feet out from under her and Renee fell in the sand. "Do you forgive me?"

Renee stared at him for a long time before laughing. Rei watched her in amuzement as she did and waited for her to finish. Twinkling eyes gazed up at him, "Sure I do. That is if you can catch me first!" Renee jumped up and started running. Rei stood their before quickly jumping out of his trance and ran after her into the waves smilling. Women were such a mystery.

* * *

Miriah sat down by the telephone quitely. Rei had promised to call, but he hadn't yet and it worried her. She glanced at the clock, it was really late and she needed to get to bed. Lee was running them ragged along with Michel and the All Stars.

"Maybe he just forgot," she muttered to herself as she climbed in the bed. "Yeah, that's it. He just lost track of time and forgot..."

* * *

Yeah! I finished this chapter and it's about 10:08 pm! Wow...okay anyway, please review.

All kinds are welcome.

Goodnight!


	10. Of Airplanes, Snow, and Evil Old Guys

Wow, Hi guys! Sorry it's been a while. Everything's being updated this week, so yeah! Anyways, here's the next chapter: the guys are finally going to Russia.

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade or the characters, I just use this wonderful sight to humiliate and torture them.

**

* * *

Of Airplanes, Snow, Friends, and Evil Old guys:**

"Where are they?!" Teara yelled earning some looks. The week was finally over and the team was at the airport awaiting the plane that would take them to Russia. They had just deposited the entire luggage when Liz noticed Chris and Tyson were missing.

"If they make us miss this plane, "Teara growled frustrated and stressed out, "I swear they'll be doing triple work outs the rest of this month." Liz shuddered at the thought and Renee absently rubbed the back of her neck. The rest of the team was sitting on the bench watching their female team captain curse and pace the walkway while Kai was leaning against the wall in his own little world.

"Flight 26 to Moscow, Russia now boarding," the automatic voice of the intercom spoke.

"Ugh!" Teara let a hand rest on her hip as she sifted her weight to one leg. The other hand pinched the bridge of her nose. "Has Tyson ever done anything like this before?"

"Well, umm, there was this time in China," Max hesitated, "and Japan, Germany, Russia," his voice faded.

"Do you have any idea where he could be?" Teara asked hopeful. She sent a glance at Hilary; surely the girl knew where the boy could be.

"How should I know?" Hilary crossed her arms. "I'm not his keeper."

"You're his girlfriend and since Tyson's an animal in almost every sense,' Liz smirked. "You are his keeper. You know, you should keep him on a leash. But than what do I know? He's your boyfriend."

"Ohh, good one Liz!" Dizzi encouraged from her computer prison.

"Thank you Diz," Liz smirked triumphantly.

"Those two girls always get at it whenever they can. In fact, all of the girls usually get into an argument with Hilary. Wonder if it's a territorial thing," Rei thought idly.

"Last call for flight 26 heading for Moscow, Russia. Departure will be in twenty minutes."

Teara growled up at the intercom, "I give up," she sighed.

"Hey guys" Chris and Tyson ran through the crowd, their hats fluttering against their heads. Tons of food was in both of their hands as they stopped.

"Airport food," Renee muttered and put a finger pointing into her mouth.

"I know what you mean," Rei laughed catching the movement.

"Where have you been?!" Teara yelled. The guys glanced at each other wondering the same thing, since when had Hilary and Teara switched personalities?

When Tyson opened his mouth to speak she cut him off. "Never mind, let's get going now!"

Some guy in an airport uniform was about to shut the gate off when the bladers had just gotten out security.

"Wait!" Tyson yelled in desperation. "World Champion!"

The man raised his eyebrows; on his name tag "Joe" was printed. When he saw the young teens, he quickly ushered them through remembering what it had been like to be young with a wide smile.

The bladders quickly took their seats, Kenny and Tess in the first, Hilary and Tyson behind them, Rei and Max next, than came Renee and Liz. Chris ended up sitting with and elderly lady behind them and Teara was stuck with Kai once again. That was just her luck.

"I swear I'm cursed," she muttered sitting down. Kai sent a look her way which she completely missed.

Near the last portion of their trip, Kenny had already fallen asleep over his keyboard. He, Dizzi, and Tess had been going through team stats and strategies the whole night, trying to get an edge on the competition.

Tess carefully removed the lap top and shut Dizzi down for the night. She gently placed a hand on his chest, her face hot and pushed him back in a leaning position. Tess took off his glasses and giggled at his light snoring before covering him with a blanket and continuing the research.

Hilary was sitting behind them engrossed in a magazine with Tyson lying in his own mess of food. Sometimes she didn't understand what she saw in him, but he always gave her butterflies. When he was awake and wasn't eating that is.

She had placed a clothes pin on his nose not to long ago to stop the snoring. She knew from previous trips that it would be annoying if she didn't. She glanced forward when she heard shifting up from and watched in amusement as Tess gently moved the boy genius. A loud snoring caught her attention and she quickly picked up the clothes pin and stuck it back on Tyson's nose before he could disturb anyone.

"And I thought the girls fell asleep on a date first." Hilary muttered to herself in slight annoyance. She picked up the magazine and sniffed a sample perfume.

Max was popping gummies into his mouth steadily as his head bobbed up and down with the music on his portable cd player. Rei was reading a new book he had just purchased before leaving China.

"Um excuse me," a female about 26 was leaning over with a book and pen in her hand. She had straight blonde hair and brown eyes and her face was slightly pink with too much make up. "Would you mind signing this booklet, it's for my nephew. He's really big fan of beyblade and would just be tickled if I got the Bladebreakrs autograph."

Max had taken off his earphones and nodded with the pen in his hand and signed it gracefully before giving a big smile. Putting the earphones he began listening to the music again.

Rei smiled and gracefully signed his name under the heading Bladebreakers. He noticed Tyson and Kenny had already signed, although it as kind of hard to make out Tyson's 'o' and 'n' from the rest. He stopped a laugh in his throat when he saw what Max had written, "Stay in school and practice hard."

He wondered how many times that line had been used. Looking further down he was surprised to see Kai's signature neatly written at the bottom. "His signature is probably worth trillions,' Rei metal thought handing the woman back the pen and pad. Kai didn't sign autographs, he wondered if it was his first one.

"Do you want my signature too?" Chris asked smiling at the woman. She had just come back from the bathroom.

"Who are you? The woman asked confused. "I'm Chris, short for Christina. I'm a world class blader; I've just joined the Bladebreakers as a matter of fact for this tournament."

"Are you famous?" the woman questioned.

"Well not yet but..."

"I only want the autographs of 'known 'bladers." With that the woman turned and walked away. "

Rei and Max both sent her an apologetic smile. "Don't worry Chris," Max grinned. "After this tournament there are going to be hundreds of people yelling your name and wanting your autograph. In fact they'll probably be so many you'll get sick of it."

"Humph," Chris sat down mumbling" wait and see lady, when your nephew fall in love with me, you'll have to tell him you had a chance to get my autograph and didn't."

"Keep telling yourself that girl," the old woman with grey hair and an old fashioned dress from the twenties looked at her.

"You silly little girl, have no manners no respect."

"Aw can it lady," Chris snapped at her. "your not my grandmother and you sure aren't' my mother so stop scolding me." The woman looked horrified and if she wasn't so pissed of, Chris was sure she would have died laughing. Chris turned and ignored the woman and began watching the airline movie. Whatever it was.

Renee shook her had at the scene taking place behind her. She didn't dare look back, but she could hear everything. She closed her eyes and turned put the music down and started reading over the poem she had just written

"_Lost and alone, _

_you insist on standing their like stone. _

"_Join the party," they say. _

_But you're too busy keeping the demons inside at bay. _

_No one but you understands._

_Only you can save yourself_."

So far that was all she had gotten and realized that maybe she was writing about herself instead of just writing. She knew that day still played over and over in the back of her mind. But she could stop it. The pain had intensified ever since they had gotten back together. He was missing now more than ever.

Renee sighed and shut the book a little scared over her own thoughts. It happened years ago, why wouldn't her demons inside leave her alone? Liz was beside her eating popcorn and watching the movie intently. It had her undivided attention. She never even noticed the change in her best friend mood as the airplane continued on its way.

Behind them all, Teara was fighting her own battles. For some reason all most all the girls, teens, women, and a few men were glaring at her. She had reason to believe it was because of the blue haired guy beside her. Didn't those people realize she would give up anything to be in their seats?

Kai had been his antisocial self throughout the entire trip. Not that she minded though, it gave her time to think which was one of her favorite pass times. For some reason wired questions would pop up I her mind like; 'is the sky really blue, is this reality or are we living in the mind of someone carrying out the actions he decides, do aliens exist? Did E.T. really every make it home?" Now however, she had run out of things to think about and was waging another with someone or rather something, sleep. All she wanted to do curl up somewhere and nod off into dream land. The seat however was completely uncomfortable and she couldn't find a nice spot. She moved and bumped her elbow in to Kai's ribcage. The male opened his eyes and jerked her way.

"Um...hehehe. Sorry. This seats uncomfortable and I was moving to find a spot to sleep." She looked at him apologetically

Kai sighed and pressed a button that sat between them. Her seat immediately reclined a little giving her a laid back position and he turned looking at the clouds as they started thickening. They were close to Russia.

"Thanks Kai," Teara cuddled in a blanket which he really couldn't understand why. It was almost 75 degrees Fahrenheit in here. Kai had just nodded his head though and looked out again wondering why he had a feeling to run. The pit of his stomach had fallen and his legs were anxious to move. Without his memories, his had learned to trust instinct more than anything else. It was the next best thing since his memory loss and right now it was saying no while the plane continued to say yes. The teen sighed and decided to wait and see what would happen. He wasn't sure if he and Dranzer could survive but that didn't matter anymore. Kai had nothing more to live for.

"Ah cold free...free…free…freezing Russia," Tyson stuttered holding his jacket close to his body.

"Mr. Dickenson and Hiro caught an earlier flight. They said that they'll meet us at the old Biovault briefing building beside the stadium. There's supposed to be a mandatory press meeting tonight," Kenny informed them.

"A car should be coming soon to pick us up," Tess added.

"So, we just take in the wondrous sights of Russia while we can see and wait for them to come." Chris sat down on a bench before hopping up again. "Jeez it's cold."

"Welcome to Russia," Teara spoke sarcastically.

"It's just as dead as I remember it," Tyson looked around. For a capital, Russia was lacking in livelihood. The streets were basically bare and the few people around had cold expressions.

"Your right Tyson," Max observed. "Russia hasn't changed much."

"What do you guys mean "remember it" and "hasn't changed"? Have you been here before" Hilary asked glaring at Tyson.

"Well actually we have," Rei caught her attention. "About three years ago…"

Max and Tyson suddenly got gloomy and stared at the ground while Rei took refuge in looking at the sky. Kenny himself looked down at his shoes and got quiet.

Kai remained frozen looking out at the city streets as if he wasn't affected by those words, his tiny pack thrown over his shoulders.

"What happened three years ago Tyson?" Hilary growled accusingly. The other girls looked at each other and made a silent agreement not to ask, it wasn't their business. Something awful must have happened anyway.

"It was just the first tournament they competed in," Liz saved them. "That's all Hilary."

"No," Rei spoke looking at the group. "That's not all." He stared at Max, Tyson, Kenny and Kai in turn. "They deserve to know. We can't ask them to risk anything unless they know the truth. So far we've been fooling ourselves into thinking this is going to be a cake walk that fighting in the bey stadium is the only thing we're going to have to do. If anything, Biovault will want revenge and anyone with us is in danger."

Kai almost shook his head in disbelief. "You really are a genius Rei," Kai thought sarcastically. "You just don't know the half of it."

"Your right," Max spoke softly.

"Fine. Maybe they do deserve to know, but I'm not telling it," Tyson spoke stubbornly.

"I wasn't going to ask you to," Rei growled frustrated. "I am."

"Have at it then," Tyson grumbled and moved to sit on the bench. "Ow, it is cold!" He jumped and the others laughed trying to relieve the tension that had grown.

"Are you the Bladebreakers?" A man in a black suit asked. He was about thirty five and wore a very heavy mustache to match his heavy Russian accent.

"Yes."

"I'm Gus, Mr. Dickenson sent me to escort his team to the Biovault building for the conference that will begin within an hour."

"Alright, let's go!"

Once they had gotten over the initial shock of being picked up in a limo and stopped Tyson's from drooling, they all got into the spacious back and silence soon took over. Rei once again had the floor.

"What you have to understand is all of us come from very different back grounds and situations. In the beginning, this made it very difficult for all of us."

"So how did you all meet exactly?" Renee questioned trying to help Rei along.

"I met Tyson, Max, Kai and Kenny at a local tournament that Mr. Dickenson had asked me to attend." Rei paused thinking, "I know the others had already met, though I'm not completely sure how. We never discussed it." Rei looked at the others.

"Tyson and Kenny were friends first," Max shrugged. They all looked at Tyson who was busy playing with the buttons controlling the window. His head was on his fist and he looked happy and bored at the same time.

"What?" he asked noticing every one of the looks he was receiving.

"Will you just tell us what happened?!" Hilary yelled.

"Why should I? It doesn't matter anyway!" Tyson yelled louder.

"Yes it does!"

"No it doesn't!"

"Quit being a selfish pig and tell us what happened! We deserve to know!"

"No you don't! It doesn't matter Mrs. No It All!" Tyson yelled back.

"Garr…" Hilary hit him the back of the head, her own head growing twice its normal size. "Tell us now!"

"Ow!" Tyson rubbed his head. "Why should I?"

"Because I would love to know what I'm going up against." Renee gave him a cold grin, "Of course I would also love torturing it out of you painfully more."

Tyson gulped. "Fine, I'll tell you how everything started alright? But that's it, after that it's Rei's story."

"Just get on with it," Liz huffed.

"Alright, it started the day I bailed out on one of grandpa's fighting lesson for a beyblade match. When I got there some kid named Carlos had already fought everyone and stolen their blades. Turned out he worked for a gang called the Blade Sharks. I challenged him to a battle, winner take all the blades.

He accepted and that's how I and the chief became best friends. I needed help for the match and he knew all about beyblade so we formed an alliance and became friends. I fought Carlos and won, that's when Kai came around. Turned out he was the leader of the Blade Sharks. He wasn't happy about the outcome and slapped Carlos right across the face."

"You're kidding?" Liz spoke up.

"Nope, and after that Kai was enemy number one. We battled once and I saw Dranzer, Dragoon didn't even exist then. He was still just a legend in a sword. Than Kenny was kidnapped by the Blade Sharks and I asked the sword for help. It seemed stupid at the time, but Dragoon must have heard."

Tyson smiled at the blade in his hand. "I battled Kai for Kenny and when Dragoon came out, Kai had to explain everything. It was a tie but Kai let him go anyway."

"Wow, Tyson you we're actually brave," Chris spoke in admiration. "What happened next?"

"Well, we met Max. This kids little puppy fell into the stream and Max saved it with some cool moves. "

"I was new in town and for some reason Tyson, Kenny, and I hit it right off. Than Mr. Dickenson came into the shop while we we're playing in a dish. He invited us to the tournament and man we're we exited. Remember?"

"Oh yeah," Tyson sounded like his normal self. "Anyway, Maxi and I sailed right through the competition until it got down to the semi finals. Rei vs. Me and Kai vs. Max, Max didn't even have Draciel yet, but I was sure he was going to win. Rei was just too cocky and annoying."

"Rei was cocky?" Teara raised an eyebrow. "Now that's something I got to see."

"Yeah well, things we're different back then, "Rei defended himself halfheartedly. "Anyway, Tyson won against Drigger and Max lost to Kai. Although he did get Draciel out of it. The finals came down and it was your typical Kai and Tyson match up. I swear those two have been rivals forever."

"Hmp," Renee looked at Kai who was lying back in his typical eyes closed action and Tyson. A smile across her lips.

"It was Tyson's birthday and he actually forgot it."

"You're kidding?" Liz asked laughing.

"Nope," Max laughed. "He wouldn't have remembered if grandpa hadn't shown up with cake and presents."

"Hey," Tyson broke everyone's laughter. "I at least won the match. Than we became the Bladebreakers. Mr. Dickenson asked Kai to be our team captain, and I'm still surprised he took it. "

"I didn't have much of a choice," Kai thought remembering the conversation with his grandfather.

"So anyway, the first stop on the tour was China, Rei's hometown China that is. Anyway it turned out he left his own town and team to explore the world, needless to say the White Tigers didn't like it one bit," Kenny continued. "It took us the whole tournament to make them realize that just because Rei had left their team didn't mean he wasn't their friends."

"So much for you telling the story," Renee whispered. Rei just laughed.

"Don't worry, I'll get my chance."

"Than it was New York," Max spoke up. We met up with my team and they thought science was the only way to win a match. Than Tyson decided we sneak around like James Bond and I almost got killed by glass if Kai hadn't come after us and saved my life!"

Max was talking ten times a minute and Liz spotted the pack of open candy and shook her head in amusement after grabbing a couple for her self. "What next Max?"

"We won and now the All Stars know the meaning of heart and I got reunited with my mom. It was great!" Max fell against the chair completely exhausted.

"After that tournament we took a trip around Europe and met some interesting characters, like the Majestic's and that dark and gloom team," Tyson continued bored. "After that, we came to Russia."

The girls looked at all the guys, but none of them seemed like sharing. They were all looking at one another begging the other to take over where Tyson had left off.

"You wanted them to know Rei," Kai spoke up looking at the raven haired teen intently.

"Yeah, but it's really not my story to tell. It's yours." Rei spoke up. Seeing that Kai wasn't going to speak and that he did have a point, the earth wielder sighed and started retelling the story.

"When we came to Russia," Rei spoke up. "We met Boris. At first he seemed like a nice instructor over a school of blading students. Turned out he was an evil tyrant bent on taking over the world with his financer Voltaire, leader of Biovault industries."

Rei took a breath deciding how much of the truth he could leave out and how much they really needed to know. "Boris would make the students weapons without feeling and their top group was the Demolition Boys; Tala, Bryan, Spencer and Ian. Kai checked out the institute by himself, Boris offered him Black Dranzer, Kai took it and joined their team afterwards. He stole all the All Stars and White Tigers team bit beasts. We had thought he was sick that is until he stepped in the arena under the Demolition Team."

The girls seemed completely shocked. "When we confronted him, he threw Dranzer at us and told us it was over. We saw him later one last time before the finals, us vs. them. In that battle we convinced him that he should give back Black Dranzer and rejoin us with Dranzer. He took our advice.

The next day on our way to the hotel with Kai, we were attacked by Ian in a plane. Max sacrificed Draciel to save us than Tyson got a lesson from Robert, the leader of the Majestics. After that, we decided Kai go first," Rei paused.

"He lost the match and Dranzer to Spencer. Next it was my turn and I beat Bryan, but ended at the hospital in critical condition. You see, Boris doesn't play clean and he had Bryan hit me with tiny pieces of the stadium that had broken off. I lost Drigger, not to Bryan, but just because. He came back though. Tyson won the last match against Tala but not before Tala had pulled every dirty trick in the book. It's a wonder Tyson won at all."

"I don't get it," Chris spoke up after a long silence. "Why should we be so wary of Boris and Voltaire?"

"They don't care about your safety, that's why," Kai spoke up. "They would gladly eliminate you before you could even reach a bey dish; it wouldn't matter if you're a twenty, ten, thirty or two hours old. They'll do anything to get what they want."

* * *

Not that good, sue me… I was meaning to write the whole meeting and get it over with…and I did…but then my computer lost the doc. Sorry…maybe next chapter which will be longer and better. Bye Bye

READ AND REVIEW….I KNOW IT SUCKED SO FLAME ME


	11. Conference

Me: Not really much to say…Please read!

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade…

**

* * *

CONFERENCE**

"Well that's a good thing…" Renee trailed.

"Doesn't matter," Teara broke in looking at the ground. Her legs spread slightly as she rested her arms on her knees deep in thought. "We're in this for the long haul and as long as I'm around nothing's going to happen to the Rosebladers again. Period." She clenched her fists.

The others stared at her and the girls looked down as if guilty of some hideous crime. "One girl is no match for the Biovault organization. They wouldn't waste a single bullet on you," Kai broke the silence.

"That'll change," she looked at him directly, a fire hiding in her eyes that caught Kai off guard. "I haven't shown you the extent of my powers, just like you would rather do that training alone, so have I."

"Biovault will have to go through all of us," Chris spoke up loudly.

"She's right," Tyson broke in suddenly feeling the fighting spirit. "Boris doesn't stand a chance!"

"We've arrived at our destination," the calm voice broke through the intercom above Kai's head.

"Wow," Liz gaped, he wasn't kidding."

"What do you mean?" Tess asked leaning forward.

"There are tons of people out there waiting for you guys," Liz spoke quickly excited. The conversation from before left her completely as she hopped up and down in her seat. "Some of them are even dressed up like you guys! It's so cosplay!"

"You have got to be kidding?" Renee muttered annoyed as Rei sweat dropped beside her.

"Well, I can't keep my fans waiting," Tyson squeezed in the middle trying to force his way to the door as Hilary snorted.

"Sit down Tyson!" She shouted. "You're stepping on everyone!" She roughly pulled him by his jacket in a sitting position once again to her left.

"But my fans…"

"We need to do this in an orderly fashion Tyson," Max cut in trying to stop the argument that was forming between the couple. "We should start with whoever's the closer to the door first then work our way back."

"But…"

"That's the only logical way Tyson," both Kenny and Tess stated together. Kenny looked at her as Tess blushed slightly, he was highly confused. Liz nudged Chris deep in the side before she could say anything and Renee shot her a dirty look along with Teara.

"Okay it's settled than, the girls will go out first followed by the boys. Now get moving before the crowd dies of boredom." Dizzi was completely losing patience with the group of teens.

"Okay me first!" Chris popped over Liz before she could say anything and landed outside. "HELLO RUSSIA!" she shouted loud and clear. "The competition has arrived!"

"Well, she can sure make an impression," Teara mumbled aloud making Liz laugh out loud as she jumped out and waved to the people along with Chris. Tess mumbled something incoherent over the noise as she got out followed by Renee. The last to leave was Teara who just flashed a smile and watched her team.

"Excuse me! Mrs. Excuse me!"

Renee turned to the news reporter's microphone as Chris jumped in front of her. "Yes you can!"

The older shook her head angrily at the way her friend was acting but decided against doing anything about it, she was just going to trip her as she walked toward the tournament building.

"Let her have her fun," Teara cut into her thoughts seeing Renee's face. "Besides the real fun begins when they realize how good we are." Renee couldn't help but agree as she walked forward beside her team captain watching Tess looked overwhelmed and Liz wave happily to everyone bouncing off the walls.

"Are you the second string for the Bladebreakers?" the news reporter asked Chris seriously after getting over the girls enthusiastic response to his questioning.

"What?!" Chris yelled over the crowd.

"I said…"

"I heard what you said," Chris growled loudly and looked at the camera. "Look, we are not the second string at _all,_" she stressed the word. Were just as good as those Bladebreakers, in fact we're better. Way better."

"But who are you?" The man asked trying to find some answers that would be useful to the world.

"The Rosebladers," Chris proudly announced with arrogance as she turned around throwing her nose in the air. She made certain the camera got a good look at her leather jacket with the rose.

The reporter was about to comment to his camera man as the crowd grew in an uproar as Tyson piled out of the limo followed by Hilary and Kenny. He waved his hands everywhere laughing and blowing kisses to his adoring fans.

The small group made it toward the middle, when Max joined them waving as well though calmer just like Hilary. Kenny couldn't help but glance at the people dressed up as him and holding out signs with his name. He never believed it would be him getting the glory.

Tyson and Hilary both caught sight of a huge sign with a bunch of girls and guys dressed up exactly like them holding it up and screaming. The sign was plainly written in black in "Ty and Hil forever!" with a tiny heart underneath it.

Tyson laughed in amusement as Hilary blushed. Seeing how shy she was getting, a devilish smile rose in his mind and he pulled her close. He wildly kissed her in front of everyone making up for the week of little attention that he had given her. The crowd rose to a completely new height of volume.

"Wow," Liz pointed out as the girls waited at the door. "Who'd have thought Tyson could pull something like that off."

"Not me," Teara laughed half heartedly.

"That's disgusting," Renee voiced. Chris gagged causing the girls to laugh.

Of course the amount of volume before was nothing compared to the tidal wave when both Rei and Kai walked out of the limo. Some of the girls even fainted when Rei flashed his award winning smiles at the crowd for their support. Even Kai managed to look a little pleased with himself, or that was Renee's imagination.

"Why can't I get that kind of attention?!" Tyson whined coming up beside the girls.

"Because you're taken," Hilary purred still on cloud nine from the kiss. Tyson blushed a little while the others either laughed or gagged.

"Can we go now?" Teara teased Rei who blushed considerably as she opened the door. Laughing she led them through the amazingly quiet hall and into the large room full of bladers.

"Wow, looks like everyone's here," Liz commented with a grin. The White Tigers stood in one corner beside Judy and the All Stars. The Saint Shields weren't far talking to the new bladers, one was Zeo, the Psychics were also entertaining the Majestics and Justice Five. There were three teams that seemed to vacate into a different dimension and stay away from everyone else. The Blitzkrieg boys (except the three extra bladers who had run off a long time ago), and two other new teams that hid in the far right and left corners.

"Oh jeez, Tala," Teara mumbled, "shot me now."

Rei glanced at her raising an eyebrow being the only one to hear the comment. He thought it was a little weird.

"Rei-Rei!" a sharp voice pitched through the room as pink hair engulfed the boy completely. "I was so worried about you when you didn't answer the phone."

"Geezz Mariah, you're going to end up killing him at that rate," a green haired boy with a devilish grin piped up.

"Oh stuff it Kevin, you're just jealous you don't have someone to miss you," Mariah let go of Rei who was very grateful to be able to breath again.

"Hey Tyson how are you?" Enrique came out behind Kevin with a glass of pop in his hand. Oliver followed behind.

"Enrique, Oli., good to see you again," Max voiced for Tyson.

"Good to see you to," Oliver smiled nodding towards Rei who smiled back.

"And who's this lovely lady," Enrique came close to Hilary's face swiping up her hand in his and gracing it with a kiss. Hilary's blush deepened as he looked directly in her eyes from below.

"Hey!" Tyson got between them.

"Haha," Enrique threw his head back to laugh. "Don't worry Tyson; I know she's your girlfriend. Everyone saw you guys as you came in."

"Everyone," Hilary voiced suddenly embarrassed from behind Tyson.

"Everyone," Enrique nodded matter of factly. "And I must say I didn't know Tyson was capable of such and entrance. Now back to the problem at hand," Enrique jumped in the middle of the Rosebladers. "Who might these beautiful ladies be?"

"How should we answer that one?" Liz whispered asking Renee.

"Enrique," a harsh rasp voice came as Robert joined up with his team. "Please refrain yourself from scaring the ladies."

"Kai," Johnny spoke a single word to the silent captain who had made a home leaning against a near by wall. Kai opened his eyes nodding once to the Scot than walked off toward the waiting Blitzkrieg boys.

"He seems in a good mood," Mariah voiced holding on to Rei's arm.

"That's just Kai," Rei voiced, "you know that."

"Yeah but being back in Russia with those guys," she motioned to Blitzkrieg while they greeted on another, "and Boris and Voltaire in the mix just brings back bad memories."

"Yes," Robert agreed, "history is beginning to repeat itself."

"Hi," Chris spoke up. "My name is Chris, part of the Rosebladers, a new team that is blading with the Bladebreakers and has no idea who the hell any of you are." The girls almost laughed at the silence that followed and Robert's accusing eyes at the curse word.

"You'll have to excuse my team," A girl with green hair and old traditional clothes came out of nowhere. "Sometimes they forget their manners." Robert looked at her in surprise.

"My name's Salima, from the Saint Shields, we're blading with these fools The Majestics. The German's Robert, French boy is Oliver, Scottish here is Johnny and the Italian playboy is Enrique."

"I take offense to that comment," Enrique voiced.

"I though you would," Salima smiled sweetly in a dangerous way. "Hey Maxie," she voiced perky and hugged him.

"Wait!" Chris almost yelled, "I remember that name, you're Max's girlfriend."

"What?" Kevin laughed on the floor. "Them too together," Kevin almost died.

"Oh please," Teara voiced as Max and Salima both grew red. "Why don't you quit rolling on the floor you dolt? You're making a scene. "

"You still haven't told us who you are," Enrique pointed out loosing his patience. He was dead set and determined to make sure he got a real girlfriend this tournament, if only for a day. In fact he would prefer to have one a day so he could have all of them in his log of past lovers. He grinned.

"Is it me or is he crazy?" Liz voiced quietly to Tess.

"Its not just you," she agreed readily. There was something about the Italian that sent shivers up her spine.

"Like she said we're the Rosebladers," Teara filled in looking at the guys. "I'm team captain of the team and the co-captain is Renee," she jerked a finger to the black haired girl who grinned. "That's Liz," the blonde threw up a peace sign and smiled so widely that her eyes disappeared, "our tech Tess," the girl blushed a little at the title but nodded adjusting her glasses, "and Chris, our Tyson."

"What?!" Both Chris and Tyson yelled at the same time in disbelief.

"I see," Robert made the connection out loud as Teara grinned in triumph.

"So you guys have decided to come out of retirement?"

"Yes," Oliver answered Liz. "This tournament is a high cost one and we couldn't take a chance of staying out of it."

"You honestly think you're that good?" Chris asked mockingly.

"They were all reigning camps," Tess informed them.

"The best their countries had to offer," Kenny added.

"Alright then," Teara put her hands on her hip. "So Robert, since you've been here a while, how about you fill us in hmm? Who's the bad guys that are going to get their butts kicked?"

"There team names are OutKast and Black Out," Robert informed.

"Appropriate names," Renee muttered completely serious.

"Yeah," Max agreed as he sobered. Tyson and the others surrounded them they began to talk.

"Which one is it?" Hilary asked. "There are so many new faces here I don't recognize."

"Well duh," Teara voiced with dry humor. "It's those fourteen dark and gruesome faces in the corner with mask boy."

"Mask?" Tyson asked looking over. "I don't see any mask?"

"It's the one with the completely black mask with the left eye outlined in a white design," Max filled in as the others sweat dropped. Who could miss a mask in a place like this?

"The designs pretty at least," Mariah voiced still next to Rei.

"Yeah," Salima agreed. "I like how it swirls and dots."

Suddenly as if the figure had heard the two girls, his head turned and stared directly at the group. His red eyes cold in demeanor as they narrowed behind the mask, the only implication of emotion they could see and it froze them all to the spot.

"Oh my god," Mariah muttered moving closer to Rei in fear.

Teara took several steps back as did the others. Her breath began to feel shallow and her lungs screamed for air forcing her to the point of almost hyperventilating.

"Those eyes," she thought scared. There was nothing in them, just a cold dark red like blood. A scarlet river…

"Ladies and Gentlemen if I could have your attention," the sudden voice called from the now open door. Boris stood coolly in front of them.

The dark dressed boy snapped his head back around to look at the man as if nothing had happened. Teara could hear the voice drone on in the back ground, but she couldn't hear the words nor feel the people around her relax. Her eyes stared at the ground as her breathing slowed, but in her eyes were those eyes. Those lifeless eyes of crimson staring from the black around them.

"Teara," Renee voiced in concern noticing the change in the girl.

"Are you alright?" she asked after receiving no answer.

"Blood," Teara thought as the world around her grew dark and she began to shake slightly. Blood was everywhere, the life giving liquid suddenly without a vessel at her feet, swirling around and around.

"Teara!" The calm and commanding voice cut through her mind like a knife.

"Silver Dranzer," Teara whispered mentally hearing the voice of her bit beast. It was soft with a commanding undertone that was ment to be listened too.

"Are you alright?" Silver Dranzer voiced Renee's question in her mind with concern.

"Yeah," Teara whispered back.

"Do you want to talk about it?" The phoenix asked.

"No, not right now," Teara voiced.

"Alright," the phoenix sighed. "You better get back to the land of the living, your friends are beginning to worry."

"Teara!"

"What?" Teara asked awakened as she looked around at Liz.

"We need to go the conference room and sit at our table so we can be briefed on the tournament schedule."

"Oh, okay let's go," Teara grinned outwardly looking as if she felt good, but the bladers around her stared.

"Today!" She voiced.

"Alright we're coming," Chris sighed. "Jeez you don't have to be a slave driver."

"Bladers," Boris spoke to them as they sat at their respected tables in front of him.

"Biovault would like to welcome all of you to this tournament in response to our wonderful year as a provider of resources around the world. The head of the company, Voltaire Hiwatari was not able to come tonight due to personal reasons and sends his apologizes."

Around the Rose Bladers and Bladebreakers, several snorted at the announcement. In the front, Tala clenched his fists underneath the table.

"The tournament as you know is seven matches per team match up and the team to lose three times is out, much like American baseball," Boris grinned looking at Michael who rolled his eyes at the comment. Boy was that old.

"The time it takes for every team to blade another once is considered a round and after every round all teams will have a day off to recuperate and prepare for the next day. The pairings of the teams are done at random on the computer system."

"Behind me is a screen and if you would please look this way, I will announce the first round of the tournament," Boris insturucted.

"On the first day, the two teams to blade will be Black Out and OutKast, day two is the combined Majestics and Saint Sheilds vs. White Tigers and All Stars, day three will be Justice 5 and Psychics vs. the Blitzkrieg boys along with the three BBA memebers and on the last day will be the Blue Crusade vs. the Blade Breakers and Rose Bladers."

Tyson smiled and waved at Zeo who smiled back.

"The tournament will start the day after tomorrow. Remember that at seven o'clock tomorrow you will all be invited to a ball that will be held on the first floor of the hotel that you will all be staying at during your time here in Russia provided by Biovault. There is no curfew; however all of the young ladies will be on the second and third floor while the men will be on the fourth, fifth, and sixth floor. Your luggage has already been dropped off at your rooms which were also randomly picked."

Boris paused and sated commandingly, "Now if all of you would go out the back door and into the various cars to be taken to the hotel you can bypass all your adoring fans." He smiled coldly at the bladers his eyes lingering on a red head whose ice blue eyes narrowed back before turning away and grinning.

"Soon Tala, soon my young wolf. You and your cute phoenix friend Kai can't last much longer. The end is soon."

* * *

Thank you very much for reading it…I know it's a pain…I hated writing this chapter, thank god its over and the fun chapter called **Truth or Dare Russian Style!** Can begin and will be ten times better.

Bye.

Please review.


	12. Truth or Dare Russian Style

Me: I am back folks!!!! Sorry to keep you waiting.

Kai: Once again took you too damn long to update….

Me: I know but I wanted it to be a good chapter because I have to make up for the other truth or dare chapter. And my computer was dead so I haven't been able to update in forever.

Kai: Well I hope you can redeem yourself…

Me: That doesn't depend on your opinion but theres so um….just to let you know…I don't own beyblade at all or some of the stuff mentioned in here.

**

* * *

Truth or Dare Russian Style!**

"Look at this place!" Liz breathed walking around the hotel's lobby. "This is freaking awesome! I am so glad we get to stay here til the tournaments over."

"Know what you mean," Renee voiced moving through the crowd of bladers getting there room keys. "If we had to crash at another hotel it wouldn't be much fun, I mean look at this a gym room and an another one full of bey dishes to practice."

Mariah came with Rei holding on his arm. "Um does anyone have any idea about how we're going to get dresses for tomorrow's dance?"

"Why wanna look real nice for Rei?" Tyson joked behind them. Rei blushed as did Mariah causing them to laugh.

"Hang on," Liz looked around. "Kenny? Tess!" She found the brunette first. "What are we going to do about clothes tomorrow?"

"Mr. Dickenson has tuxes coming in for the guys and a limo is coming tomorrow at ten in the morning to take the girls shopping. Expenses paid by the Beyblade Corporation."

"Jeez!" Liz laughed. "There's your answer Mariah. Do we get the royal treatment or what? I'm so hyped up!" She jumped. "Going to bed tonight is going to be so hard."

"Who said anything about going to bed?" Chris asked with a sly grin. Liz turned and looked at her as a smile grew on her face. She knew exactly what was on the caped girls mind.

"What do you plan on-" Renee moved forward alarmed the eerie smile on the girls face but she was interrupted by Chris who moved in front of her to jump on the table in the middle of the room.

The girl cupped to hands around her mouth to amplify the sound as she screamed at the top of her lungs. "Hey everyone!" The room got completely silent as the entire crowd of teens turned to look at her.

"What is she doing?" Renee hissed.

Teara looked over Roberts head. "Oh no," she muttered. What was that girl up to this time? There were still several people between her and the table so she decided to see what would happen instead of embarrassing herself by jumping over someone (which would have been her only option). For her sake it had better be something good.

"My names Chris of the Rosebladers, we're here with the Bladebreakers."

"How uncouth," Robert voiced and Teara sighed.

"I don't know a lot of you and I sure do not feel like going to bed anytime soon. So-o-o I've decided to throw a huge truth or dare party in my room, 108 on the third floor. Everyone's welcome!" The girl adjusted her hat and tear felt herself stare in absolute shock.

Walking through the crowd the pissed off captain turned her player around, "What are you doing?"

"What?" Chris asked. "No parents, no curfew, foreign country, I'm just being a teenager and taking some advantage to have a little fun."

"Are you nuts?" Teara looked at her. "You don't know these people."

"And what better way to become friends then truth or dare?" The girl grinned. "Tell a complete stranger all your dirty little secrets and do a little embarrassing crap they can black mail you with later how can you not become friends? Besides I've done announced it so no canceling now," she turned up her nose.

Liz agreed and Renee smirked shaking her head. Some things would never change.

"If you're so worried," Renee looked at Teara, "then come with me and baby sit."

Teara glanced at the in disbelief. She was in on it too?! They were here to stop a mad man not play a stupid game. The purple haired girl looked at the others and sighed with she saw them smile. There was no winning this one. "Aw what the hell?"

The small group cheered. As far as Teara could see a little fun might do them some good especially since the Bladebreakers had bared their soul earlier. Besides she needed to get her mind off a certain masked person…

"But my rules," She voiced pulling away then got louder. "Truth or Dare starts in exactly one hour!" She just hoped she wouldn't regret this.

* * *

Tala turned to Kai, "Your team is interesting."

Kai looked back at him with raised eyebrows, "You're one to talk."

The red head smiled slightly shaking his head easy in his native tongue. What ever Boris had done to him in the meeting it was in the back of his mind now. "Truth or Dare huh? Care to come?"

"No."

"Aw come on Hiwatari! You love truth or dare and besides," Tala glanced his way, "we never finished our game with the Blitzkrieg boys."

Kai looked at him as they started to climb up the stairs leaving the elevator to the others. "I do believe I've just made the great ice king beg. My, my Tala going soft?"

In reality the blunette couldn't believe how far the once Demolition boys had come. Ian was a rebellious teen like any other, Bryan wasn't making plans to kill anyone who looked at him funny anymore, and Spencer was mentoring to children at the local center. Hell, even Tala had become a slight tease. Of course they kept up their bad boy appearance in public but it seemed that the only one still caught in Voltaire's clutches was himself.

Kai stopped as Tala continued. They'd gone so far, become so normal while he was just the same.

"Kai?" Tala looked back at him worried. The other male looked up and shook his head dismissing the red head's unsaid question. He walked again passing Tala.

The red head sighed knowing full well he would get no answer from the male, whatever it was. Kai would let him know when he wanted too. After all Kai was Kai. Going back to the original subject Tala coughed. "Going soft my ass. I just need to vent some anger and frustration on a few clueless teenagers."

Kai looked back as the wolf grinned evilly. It unnerved him, the animal looks, and he swallowed slightly. "Have fun."

"Come on when do you give up on a chance to humiliate Tyson?"

It's going to be a boring game anyway," Kai growled. When would he just let it be? All he wanted to do was go to his room and lie done on his bed until his body decided to shut down in about five hours. (wow he needs a life)

"We can change it," Tala assured him. "Make it R instead fo G."

"If I remember correctly our last game almost got us in jail," Kai chuckled.

"Exactly, but we don't have to go so far just Russian it up a bit."

"Russian it up?" Kai raised an eyebrow.

"Yea."

"No."

"Fine," Tala turned to the door on his right that led to his floor. "Hey whose turn was it in our game again?"

"Yours."

"Good, then I dare you to come." With that the red head left the blue top staring dumbly at a closed door. "Damn," he swore. Tala needed to go to hell.

* * *

Teara took a step back from the open door . "About time you got here," Chris growled. "Why's your hair wet?" She closed the door behind her captain.

"Shower," Teara stared in disbelief at the people there. Sure she had expected her team but the others… "Wow," she voiced.

"I know," Chris spoke beside her. "Who'd have thought they would come?"

Teara nodded not only where the Rosebladers here but the Bladebreakers as well, all of them including the great Kai Hiwatari. And if that wasn't enough of a shock, Johnny of the Majestics was hanging around Max and Miriam along with Tala near Kai. The red head caught her stare and grinned wickedly at her. Teara snorted in disgust.

"Anyway," Johnny looked at Mariam. "Enrique wanted to come but he's on lock down from Robert. Could you imagine what he'd have dared you all to do? Especially the girls?"

"I can imagine," she laughed.

"Alright," Chris voiced. "Everyone in a circle and lets bign the game." The girl had moved her bed creating enough room in the already spacious floor. Voltaire spared no expense when it come to the hotel.

"Why don't we say our names so we know whos who?" Renee suggested holding an empty bottle in her hands. "I'll go first, then everyone to my right. I'm Renee of the Rosebladers, co-captain."

"Chris your host and top blader out of the Rosebladers."

"I don't know about that," Renee cut in. Before Chris could protest Renee shouted "Next!"

"Liz of the Rosebladers."

"Tess, Roseblader technician."

"I'm Kenny, the Bladebreakers technician."

"Daichi best blader of the BBA."

"Get your hand out of my face you monkey!" Tyson yelled putting the smaller into a sitting position. "My names Tyson, World Champion."

"Hilary, Bladebreaker."

"And Tyson's girl friend.," Chris joked.

"Mariah, co-captain of the White Tigers."

"Rei," the Chinese male smiled. "Bladebreaker."

The next girl was new and she didn't relish in the unwanted attention. "Blader. Taylor, with the Blitzkrieg boys this tournament."

Tala wrinkled his nose in slight annoyance. He was forced to sit beside the unwanted female dressed in all black. "Bitch," he muttered. Why was she even here?

"Bastard," she growled back.

Tala raised an eyebrow, surprised she had heard him but didn't' comment. "Tala, Blitzkrieg."

"Kai, Bladebreaker."

The next girl had long and a new face. She didn't seem at all upset about having to sit next to Kai or intimidated as she yawned stretching. Half closed eyes opened to reveal dark brown eyes beneath the bangs. Her long glue shirt did enough to show her figure and black vest set it off. In a tired voice she spoke.

"Tony of the Blue Crusade, Zeo's team," she threw her hands behind her almost hitting Kai who raised an eyebrow. The girl had guts, either that or she was just to tired to care whom she was beside.

Chris shook her head slightly watching the display. Tony seemed like a character.

"My names Kayla also of the Blue Crusade," the next in the circle voiced. She had black hair reaching her shoulders and the darkest eyes you'd ever seen. Her clothes were black and gold as the shirt reached her long hand. A large golden ring on her right ring finger. On her baggy black pants hung a golden chain.

The male beside her smiled. His blue-green hair was an interesting shade reminding Max of the ocean and his green shirt hung low on his hips. "Brandon, co-captain of the Blue Crusade. Zeo would have come but he needed to recharge his system."

"Oh," Tyson seemed in thought. Since rescuing the young robot the male had begun to take care of his own basic computerized functions. Finally able to accept that he wasn't human.

"My names Johnny, co-captain of the Majestics."

"Marian of the Saint Sheilds, co-captain."

"Max, Bladebreaker and All-Star."

"Teara," The girl looked at Renee. "Roseblader captain."

"Okay now we can start!" Chris joked. "My room and my idea so I spin first." She took the bottle and spun it landing on Hilary. A cocky smile came to her face as the Rosebladers sighed, just Chris' luck. Hilary narrowed her eyes meeting the challenge.

"Truth."

"Chicken," Chris mocked crossing her arms. "But okay, we can work with that." Hilary hid a slight shiver of fear. "We all know you're dating Tyson so that questions out sooooo are you a virgin?"

"Oh boy," Teara voiced laughing slightly.

"What?" Hilary asked unbelievingly.

"Oh right I forgot you're slow. I said Are…u….still….a ….virgin? As in have you and Tyson done it yet?"

"What about _before_Tyson?" Liz asked chuckling.

"What are-" Tyson stopped. "Huh?"

"They could be right Tyson," Johnny smirked teasing the air wielder. "Hilary's a pretty girl."

"She's a little uptight though," Daichi laughed. "So whats the answer Hilary get some or no?"

The girl blushed hard. "I'm a virgin."

"Really?" Tyson sounded relieved. Hilary glared at him.

"My turn," she nearly growled. The bottle spun landing on a still chuckling Johnny.

"Oh payback time," Miriam shook her head and punched his shoulder. Johnny just grinned. "Alright you heard her dare, Hilary."

"This may be good," Tala muttered in Russian.

"Dream on," Kai replied lowly in his native tongue. The red head might have forced him to come but soon he'd understand his reluctance.

"I dare you to kiss the floor at my feet."

"Told you," Kai rubbed in.

"That's it!" Liz looked at her.

"OH Hilary remind me never to get on your bad side," Chris rolled her eyes. Teara reached past Renee and smacked her upside the head warning her to stop.

Hilary sighed. "Yeah whatever go ahead Johnny."

"Alright," the boy knealed and kissed the floor at her feet. "My turn now?"

The bottle landed at Tony. The girl opened her eyes and grinned. "Dare."

"Is she on drugs?" Mariah whispered to Rei who looked at her funny.

"Alright I dare you to eat toe jam." Johnny exclaimed. Miriam fell into a fit of giggles and hit him.

"Eww Johnny, Max tell him that's nasty."

Max seemed a little off guard. "Um…yeah..uh nasty Johnny."

The red head beamed but Tony's eyes narrowed. "My toes or someone elses?"

The question was odd (not) and she said it in such a normal voice it was spooky. "Y-Yours is good," Johonny stuttered.

With no qualm she pulled off her shoe and sock. Kai looked down and slightly wrinkled his nose at the smell. It wasn't strong but it still stunk. Bringing up her foot the pink appendage swirled out of her mouth and swarmed between each single toe. When she was done she looked up deadpanned.

"My turn," the bottle became a blur landing on the demon red head himself.

Tala grinned. "Dare."

"Troublesome," Tony sighed sitting up. "Alright then, I dare you to strip down to your boxers or briefs and take a night run."

The room was silent.

Tala narrowed his eyes. "Where to?" His voice was calm and controlled.

Tony sighed. "Down the street and back, you can go through the alleyway behind the building to get there. It should take you less then a minute honestly."

"You're really not going to do it are you?" Liz looked over at him.

"Probably not," Renee shook her head. "I mean come on its freezing out there."

"And I'm Russian," he stood. "Be back."

"Hang on," Johnny looked at him. "I've got to see this."

"A little gay are we?" Teara teased standing up. Johnny turned around and glared. "Hell no."

"Why don't we all go," Tyson got up. "This should be fun."

"I know!" Daichi laughed. "What kind of underwear you got on Tala? I hope it's not the yellow Spongebob. (a/n: I don't own the sponge)

"Daichi," Tala growled daring daggers. It hadn't been his idea to bunk with the red headed (who is he to talk) monkey while they were training.

"Yellow Spongebob?" Hilary muttered but no one spoke it allowed. The death glare Daichi was getting was enough. Near the back door they waited as Tala looked left and right. Almost everyone was out of the street. Good, only tow homeless guys and hopefully they wouldn't jump him.

"You know I think you just wanted to see me in my boxers?" Tala turned but almost fell down. Tony was leaning against the wall with her eyes closed slightly snoring.

"I'm afraid not,' Kayla almost laughed at him. "She's just really demented."

"You can say that again," Brandon whispered remembering a certain dare he'd been given in the past. Licking a frozen post was not on his idea list of fun.

"Come on Tala its cold," Chirs whined. "Hurry up and strip."

The wolf smirked and Kai suppressed a groan. If it was one thing the other male was vain about it was his body, especially his hair.

Almost too slowly he took off his jacket and one of the braver girls whistled. He saw Liz smack Renee upside the head. In his little strip tease moment everyone was forced to wait out in the old. Damn he needed to hurry up.

Tala held his pants in his hands happy to be wearing boxers, even if they were a deep red. He shuddered at the though of doing this in his briefs. He looked over at them putting down his clothes and caught sight of Taylor.

The black mood teenager stood outside everyone else's group. She didn't' belong and he wondered why she came at al. He smirked slightly looking at her face. "Well, well," he thought. Her head was turned away from him in a scowl, her arms crossed, but she was blushing. Guess he was better looking then he thought.

"Ready," Daici spoke laughing. "Go!"

The red head took off full speed and ran past the homeless men ignoring the catcalls from the other bladers but shuddered slightly as some of the men whistled. He ran back finishing the dare in a record forty seconds. Not bad.

Tony smiled lazily as they cheered him.

"Nice boxers Tala," Tyson laughed.

"Here you go big Red," Johnny joined in throwing him his clothes. The red head blinked at him blankly as the others laughed.

Back in the room they sat down and an ego filled Tala noticed a certain female refusing to look at him. "My turn," he spun the bottle. A once laughing Tyson gulped in fear.

"Truth or dare champion?" Tala mocked.

Tyson gulped again. "Oh shit I'm screwed. Out of everyone here it had to be the sadistic red headed devil. Wait a second, he's like a dog right, he smells fear. Come on Tyson get a grip!" His mind continued to yell at him.

Putting on his best face Tyson looked at him. "Truth…"

"How often do you masturbate?"

"I knew it!" Tyson thought wanting to scream. His body became blood red. "Umm…."

"That's out of line," Hilary growled looking at the Russian dog.

"Yeah red out of line " Renee looked at him. "Do you count how many times you do it?"

Tala glared at her and Renee shrunk back slightly. "Oh come one, can't take a joke?" she thought.

"Fine," Tala looked at the relieved Tyson. He almost had to laugh at how pale the midnight blue male was. "Where do you masturbate?"

Kai couldn't stop the sigh this time.

"Um…do I have to answer that question?" Tyson squeaked.

"Yes," To Tyson, Tala seemed to grow horns. "Or you can take my dare."

Tyson gulped, "Ahhh…"

"Poor Tyson," Liz whispered. She wouldn't have wanted to answer such a private question but watching him sweat was hilarious.

"Just answer the question Granger," Kai demanded coldly loosing his patience with this "pity me" game.

"In the shower."

"Ew…Oh Jeez," half the girls pulled back.

"Please tell me there are two in you house?" Chris pleaded but the beat red male shook his head no.

"I used that shower," Renee mumbled to the enjoyment and disgust of the others.

"I'm here for you," Teara faked mock pity putting a hand on the girls shoulder for dramatic affect.

Tyson was beat red as he waited for the laughter to die down.

"Don't worry Ty-Ty," Johnny looked at him. "It's a perfectly natural process. Every young male your age is curious." He busted out laughing at the end of his speech.

"Ha, ha, very funny," Tyson growled.

Hilary put a hand on his shoulder apologetically while holding back her own laughter. "It's your turn Tyson."

"Not in my shower!" Chris yelled bring out a new wave of hysteria.

"Whatever," the male muttered trying to ignore Daichi rolling on the floor laughing beside him. "Do you even know what masturbate means?" He shot.

Daichi looked at him then glanced away, "No."

"Idiot," Tala muttered. Tyson felt better as everyone's attention moved from him to the "monkey boy." At least he'd gotten better of someone else and it was his turn.

The bottle spun landing on Kai, who waited for them to get control of their giggles? As far as he was concerned they were acting like a bunch of babies. "Dare."

"I dare you to get us some vodka."

"Tyson!" Hilary shrieked. "What are you doing we can't drink!"

"Actually," Tess looked at her. "We're old enough to drink in Russia." (A/N: I don't know legal drinking age in Russia or Moscow, please just go with it)

Kai stood up stopping all arguments. Without a word he got up and walked out the door.

"Where'd he go?" Mariah asked.

"Give him ten minutes and he'll be back," Tala answered. Mariah glared apparently the mountain lion had yet to forgive the Demolition boys past. Too bad, like he cared.

"So we get vodka?" Chris asked.

"Tyson gets vodka," Tess corrected.

"Gonna drink it," Daichi looked at him.

"I don't know," Tyson sighed.

"Ohh scary thought," Teara cut in. "After this its Kai turn."

"Yeah so?" Mariah voiced.

"Who's going to be his victim?"

The room got quiet with worry and Tala wanted to cry with laughter.

"Oh man," Rene moaned. "Just suck it and take it."

It wasn't very long until Kai came back. He'd only been gone seven minutes. In his hand was a bottle of vodka he put at Tyson's feet. He was no one's damn delivery boy.

"Here," Tala passed him the bottle as he sat down with a smirk. Stupid demon child, it was his fault he was even here.

The bottle slowed and stopped on Miriam.

The girl sat up straighter and Max inched closer. Oh blonde boy thought he could protect his water loving girl friend? Better luck next time. He didn't' bother asking the question instead waited for her to make her choice. Look like a sissy or take the challenge. She smirked and he guessed Saint Shields didn't back down.

"Kai may be a pain in the ass but I can be a bitch if I want too," She thought. "Dare."

Kai forced the smirk back down. So Miriam wanted to take him on then, fine. Figures, a girl like that got on his last nerves. Smart aleck and jeez she thought she knew it all. At least he had a bad past to blame for the way he was.

"You have to make out with Renee for at least a minute."

The room went dead. Max and Miriam both dropped their jaws and Renee looked like someone had shot her in the foot.

"What the heck?!" Johnny and Miriam yelled. Max jumped but the two didn't seem surprised at all at what they'd done.

"You have got to be kidding me Hiwatari, you want me to make out with someone other than Max? We're dating!" Kai remained impassive crossing his arms.

"Max!"

"Kai I don't' think you should do that," Max looked at his captain trying to manage some courage

"I can't believe you would make them do that. You are a sick bastard," Johnny growled. Miriam stared at Johnny hard.

"Enough," Kai looked at them crossly. "If you and Max are whining so much about two girls kissing then come out of the closet and admit your both gay. As far as Miriam is concerned I don't her complaining about having to kiss another girl, only that she's Max's girl friend and it would be cheating, but if it's a turn on for him how can it be cheating? Rene is the only one who is not having any problems with this. You've come to play a game so play it."

"Wow that is the longest I've ever seen you talk Kai," Daichi laughed. (he still doesn't get the situation)

Renee looked at Miriam and raised an eyebrow. It was up to her…

"You don't have a problem with this?" Teara whispered.

"About her being a girl?" Renee looked done. "Not really, I'm bi."

Teara blinked and looked at her friend. Bi? What the heck was that suppose to mean? Her mouth opened slightly but she closed it not knowing what to say. She looked at the middle of the circle and chuckled slightly, whatever, it wasn't any of her business anyway. The girls could do what they wanted outside the team and besides she could care less about it, she had gay friends at home. She did feel a little uncomfortable though and an inch in her lower back told her to move but she stayed.

"Fine," Miriam got up. When Max tried to interrupt her she held up a hand. "Don't worry Maxie. It's just a stupid dare."

Renee sighed and moved to the center waiting for the Saint Sheilds queen. "So um how do you want to do this?" She blushed.

"Just close your eyes and pretend I'm Max," Renee gave her a sorry look, Miriam seemed slightly upset. "Boy this is awkward," she thought. Miriam nodded and Rene brought her close and kissed her.

"Oh my-" Tyson yelled loudly but Renee paid him no mind as she held the other female captive.

Tala chuckled. "Wow, nice one."

Kai just smirked back at him ignoring the glare Johnny sent his way.

"Alright, 5…4…3…2…1…STOP!" Tess counted. She blushed looking away.

Miriam pulled back as did Renee, both hot with blush.

"Nice show," Brandon prompted. "Tongue and all." He laughed.

Tyson continued to gulp beside Hilary, was it him or did the room just jump up ninety degrees? He knew he was hot under the collar but man, who wouldn't be?

"Don't hyperventilate, don't hyperventilate," he muttered.

"What?" Hilary looked at him sharply.

"Ah…That was stupid?!"

The girl smiled happy her "man" didn't like the scene and snuggled closer to him. Tyson was turning white.

"It was okay guys really," Miriam sat back down between the two boys.

"He better hope that bottle doesn't land on him," Johnny spat.

Kai didn't move but mentally raised an eyebrow. "Bring it on Scott-boy," he thought. This was turning out to me more amusing….

"He Max!"

The blonde looked up at Renee. "If you and Miriam have ever kissed before that means, in a way, I just kissed you!" She grinned at him and pretended to faint. "Oh dream come true! I can die happy now!"

The spell in the room seemed to break as they laughed. Even Max allowed himself to chuckle.

"Okay my turn and its Tala."

The red head frowned. Twice already? And here he was hoping to just be able to watch others play while he laughed sadistically at their pain (mentally of course). Never one to back down though he sighed slightly, "dare."

Miriam nodded and began talking loudly. "Let's see you ran outside nearly naked without hardly any effect on your person so…." A hand came up to her mouth and she brushed away the hair in her face that had come out of her ponytail.

"I got it!" she snapped her fingers. "I dare you to take Taylor to the dance tomorrow."

Tala stared at her blinking as if uncomprehending.

"You have to pick her up, take her there, dance with her, get her punch and bring her back!" She seemed pleased with herself.

Tala shook his head. "No."

"Why not?"

"Because what if she's already got a date?"

"I don't," Taylor cut in. As much as she didn't want to be in his company she knew he would hate it worse then she would. "Its fine with me." The dance was going to be hell anyway she needed some form of entertainment.

Tala glanced at her. She'd agreed? "Wha-" he stopped remembering how she'd blushed when he'd taken off his shirt earlier. This could work in his favor. "Fine. My turn…"

The bottle landed on Teara. The girl looked at him straight in the eye daringly, "Truth."

"Alright," he smirked. "You seem like the angelic type how far have you gotten with another man or woman?"

The girl blinked. "That's it?" Tala seemed taken back but Kai just rolled his eyes along with the other Rosebladers. "That's all you got?" She sighed. "I've gotten as far as making out with a boy and I don't do girls so now where on that subject," she seemed bored. "My turn and dadadada, it's Maxie."

Max sighed still upset. "Truth."

"How far have you gotten with Miriam?" Tala growled.

Max blinked and began to mutter. "Um well," he looked at his girlfriend. "We uh have made out but no third base…um…no sex."

"Boring," Tala muttered ignoring some of the looks that were sent his way.

"Good for you," Teara grinned. "Wait for marriage! It'll make it special."

Max blushed but felt obliged to nod. He spun landing on Liz.

"Yes!" The girl jumped up, "My turn, my turn, my turn" She spun around and the group sweat dropped. "Truth Maxie, hit me! Sex, love, boyfriends, spandex, thongs, underwe-"

"We got it!" Renee voiced. "Just sit down you're embarrassing us."

"And the point is to embarrass you," Teara added.

Liz sat down smiling still.

"Um what's our best wet dream?"

Liz blinked, "Do you mean wet dream as in I'm in a bathtub, sink, waterfall, ocean, lake, river, rain, melting snow, footbath, baby bath, swimming or," she paused then, "boy feel good tummy turning, smooches, hugging, snogging, thongs, sex-"

"Yes," Teara cut her off. "That's what he means."

"Oh," she blinked hard.

"Great," Taylor muttered.

"Well I was at Willy Wonkas (a/n: do not own) Chocolate Factory alone at night so the umpa lumpa's were gone and so was Willy. Anyway I was swimming in a sea of chocolate, you know the place where the fat boy was at the beginning but the power was turned off so I didn't get sucked in to the tube. I was naked so I guess you could call it skinny dipping, when I heard a splash behind be. I couldn't see his face but he had white chocolate skin and candy cane lips as he began to kiss me-mouth, neck, ear- and long smooth hair that ran down his neck. His arms wrapped around me as he worked on a hickey but before any thing else could happen I woke up."

The girl finally took a breath of air.

Everyone stared at her. "Okay," Mariah whispered and Rei slightly nodded his head. This was beginning to become more then the White Tigers had wanted.

"Are they for real?" Tala whispered to Kai motioning towards the new additions to the Bladebreakers. The other Russian ignored him.

The bottle stopped: Mariah.

"Truth or dare Mariah?"

The neko looked at Rei. "As long as its nothing as nasty as what Miriam had to do then dare."

"Oh please you know Rei loved it," Brandon voiced. Kayla pulled him back by the ear as a smile came across her face in anger. She punched him slightly, "Don't get him in trouble."

"But look at him," Brandon laughed. "It was all over his face."

Rei blushed hotly but shook his head and glared. He glanced at Mariah who raised a pink eyebrow at her boyfriend. "I wasn't even watching."

"Oh please you and Tyson…"

"Tyson," Hilary shrieked. "Where you?!"

"No," He threw up his hands but his face immediately paled. "Tyson!"

"Look Hil, I'm sorry but I'm a guy! Male. And Renee and Miriam aren't ugly…"

"But better looking then me!" Hilary cried. She turned from him folding her hands.

"NO!" Tyson jumped. "Your hott Hilary honest but that was just-"

"So I have to kiss a girl to get your attention?"

"Hilary that's not fair!"

"No, what's not fair is that I can't compete with your male sense."

"No one said anything like that!" Tyson yelled louder. "Listen if we didn't see each other everyday…"

"So I need to go away for a little while?"

"Hilary!"

"Tyson!"

"BOTH OF YOU!" Tony's voice cut in. "Shut up and kiss already." She yawned as everyone stared at her in amazement. How did someone so small have such a large voice?

"I wouldn't kiss him if he was the last man on earth!"

"Troublesome," Tony muttered. "Look you obviously like him Hilary or you wouldn't be jealous of him watching this show and Tyson's obviously likes you because you've made him this flushed and confused about the whole thing that he keeps apologizing. So," she closed her eyes, "kiss and make up so we can get on with the game."

"Hilary," Tyson reached for her shoulder. "Look I'm sorry."

The girl sighed. "Whatever, you're a guy I guess." She smiled slightly. He went to kiss her but she turned and his lips met cheek.

"Aw burn," Brandon shook his head.

"Shut up," Kayla smacked him upside the head. "You've caused enough trouble already and besides you would be in the same boat so quiet teasing."

"Alright people truth or dare please?" Liz asked amongst the chatter.

"Was it me or did Tony just sound a lot like Kai," Taylor thought looking at the girl and shook her head slightly. Big deal.

"Dare," Mariah voiced full of confidence.

"Thank you," Rei repeated over and over. The tiger knew his girlfriend was a possessive wild cat and wouldn't dare dream of the consequences if she'd realized he'd been looking the whole time. He just couldn't help it! And it was…great.

"Aw jeez, I'm a pervert," he muttered to himself in a deep thought of self awareness. He had expected more out of himself.

"Alright I dare you to, without not touching, meaning you both have to touch each other the entire time, switch clothes with Daichi. Oh!" Before anyone could process the information she looked as if she'd forgotten something important. "Please keep on your underwear!"

Teara and the girls chuckled. "Yeah there are more people then just Rei in here."

"Do we have to do this in here?" Mariah squeaked. "Alright I finally get to play!" Daichi screamed running into the middle of the circle laughing childishly.

Tala rolled his eyes. Did the boy even realize he was about to strip down with a female and trade clothes becoming a transvestite? He doubted it, but so far two girls kissing and now a free strip ( X the guy) the game was pretty entertaining as of yet.

"Alright lets go Daichi," Mariah got up. "Boy this is stupid but Rei was watching those girls," She thought looking at Renee. "Well if he likes wild girls then I can be wild too."

"So um how about we hold hands or something?"

"You can't take off your clothes with one hand!" Daichi yelled as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Then how do you expect us to do this?" She asked embarrassed at what they were doing. "IF your so smart then what do you suggest?"

"Look," Daichi held up a finger and closed his eyes seemingly smart. "You want to do this as efficient and fast as you can right?"

Liz bit back a laugh as efficient came out as ef'finscent.

"Yes."

"Then put your hip to my hip and lets exchange shirts first."

Mariah looked skeptical but couldn't' deny his logic. This way the clothes would get back on ten times faster. She blushed standing in a room full of almost all guys taking off her shirt was not going to be fu. She kinda whished she'd fought it a little more like Miriam and have Rei stand up for her. She turned so her body was facing Rei at least and put her hips next to Daichis. It was a good thing she wasn't really tall and he'd grown since last time she'd seen him because this could have been harder to pull off.

As she reached for the bottom of the pink top she saw him blush. Good.

"Oh man," Tyson turned away with determination. He was sure Hilary was going to see if he'd looked at anything and she was already mad so making it worse wouldn't be good. But he swore someone was trying to give him a bloody nose before this game was over.

The shirts came off revealing Daichis' skinny chest and Mariah's breasts in her black bra. As she snatched his shirt Tala whistled smirking at her. Damn the red head, she blushed furiously. When did he become such a clown? She looked at Rei as she pulled the shirt over her head it was short and no matter what she did her midriff would still show. To her humor though Rei raised an dropped his eyebrows dramatically and suggestively. The wolf must have infected the tiger.

"What now?" She looked at Daichi with mock enthusiasm.

"I'll jump on your head and-"

"What?" Mariah shook her head. "Hell no that isn't going to work. Co here and lock one of your hands in mine," she moved her hand through his. They looked like a couple arm in arm. "Now take off your pants."

The process was slow because they had to keep up with it but in the end they succeeded. "Alright," Mariah sat down not bothering to exchange shoes, her feet were bigger then his. "My turn."

The bottle landed on Brandon.

The American rubbed his hands together leaning forward eagerly, "Hit me with Truth."

"Truth?" Kayla looked at him in disbelief. "What happened to being up for anything?" Her voice was light and teasing.

"Are you nuts?" He sounded serious but smirked, "Choosing dare in this group is like a death sentence. No thank you." She chuckled and hit his arm lightly; the two seemed to be in their own little world.

"Are you two dating?"

Brandon turned his head to Mariah and grinned. "Depends. Is that my truth?"

She nodded wanting an answer. "Then sorry babe, yours cute and the strip tease was nice but I'm taken by yours truly." He nodded towards Kayla and kissed her cheek.

"Aw," Liz cheered along with the other girls. Even Mariah thought it was sweet enough to ignore the comment biting back a "Your not good enough for me boy only Rei is" comeback. The two seemed so happy together.

"Alright my turn and the bottle says," He watched it stop. "Destiny! I told you it was destiny that we were together, it landed on you Kayla."

"Destiny, Semstiny. Just thank your lucky stars I put up with your crap and let you stick around."

"Ouch," he touched his heart. "You hurt me love but alas I am here to make your lie joyous so what will it be truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"So whose chicken now?" Teara asked.

Kayla laughed. "If I asked for a dare you'd all would probably have front seats to a make out session."

"Then thank you for sparing us," Renee joined in with a chuckle.

"Alright now its my turn people and the question is ever gone out with a girl before?"

She looked at hi. "Come on now, if it was destiny I was waiting for then why would I go out with anyone else, the answer is no. Why, you ever gone out with a guy before?"

"Nope."

"Good," she grinned. "Cause I don't know if I could compete with testosterone." Before anyone could react to the comment she stopped the bottle at her boyfriend. Everyone laughed.

"Destiny!" Brandon chided.

"Destiny my ass, someone sabotaged the bottle," She growled. "What'll it be?"

"Dare."

A sparkle came to her eyes as the two continued their game. "You know there is a dance coming up and I haven't' really been officially asked…"

"I was going too…" Brandon hesitated.

"Uh huh, well I dare you to ask me here and now."

Brandon winced making a big show and adding to the humor. "Why should I even ask when its understood who you're going with?"

Kayla put a finger to her lip in deep thought. "Um maybe because a couple have asked me to it…like um Enrique."

Brandon sighed, "I got it I got it." He moved in front of her and hauled her to her feet. Holding her hand he turned serious and fell to one knee.

"She said ask her out, not marry her!" Miriam died laughing.

"Kayla, my delicate flower," he touched his heart. "Would you go with me to the dance tomorrow?" He bit his lip in anticipation.

Kayla laughed and waited to build the tension. "Yes Brandon, I would be delighted."

"Thank goodness," Brandon clutched his chest and popped down. "You almost gave me a heart attack!" Kayla sat down and sighed, "Yeah, yeah you faker."

He grinned. "My turn…and the lucky winner is Kai!"

The bluenette opened his eyes and uncrossed his arms. "Dare."

"Good," Brandon laughed. "I dare you to take back the vodka from Tyson, which is still closed might I add, and hand it here. I need a drink and though I would stand to get it myself, ordering a legend to do it is just a chance I refuse to pass!" He grinned as the room got silent. He'd just ordered Kai, the Kai Hiwatari to be his butler.

The fire blader smirked diffusing the tension. The boy had guts. "Just watch your back," he muttered. Moving he took the bottle and threw it at him.

"Hey! I told you to hand it here not throw it!" He clutched the bottle growling.

"You said here, not me and I did use my hands, to throw it," Kai shot back.

"Hey, who am I to correct the Prince of Blades?" Brandon chuckled opening the bottle and taking a sip. He scrunched his face at the strong taste but got it down.

"You shouldn't drink that." Kayla chided.

"Oh big deal," Brandon laughed. "I don't plan on getting drunk and don't think that's going to happen, it's way to strong by itself." Kayla just shook her head.

"Pass it here," Tala held out his hand.

"Fine." With it the red head took a large gulp before setting it down with a sigh of contempt and passed it to Kai. "I do believe you've earned this."

The male took the bottle and three gulps like it was water before putting it down beside him with little intention of sharing, Tala shook his head.

"Um…jeez man how can you drink that like it was water?" Brandon laughed.

"There Russian," Tony sighed with no hint of amazement at the feat. Kai ignored them and just spun the bottle which landed on Kenny.

"Oh man Chief," Tyson blew out in pity.

The brown haired teen swallowed hard as Kai set his maroon eyes on him. Never had he been on this side of his team captain before and he did not envy Tyson. It was a blessing he realized in that moment to be invisible at times.

"Is he going to piss his pants?" Tala chuckled in Russian lowly. He had to stop the laugh in his throat wondering at the slightly different taste in his mouth from the vodka. He'd only tasted something like that from Bryan's secret stash, if Kai had taken it from him there was going to be hell to pay the falcon later.

"Um….Um…."

Tess looked over slightly worried. She leaned closer hoping to give him support as he made his decision.

"Tr…Tr….Tru…Truth," he finally stuttered. The boy genius forced himself not to close his eyes in horror as he swore Kai's left eye twinkled.

"Ever wanted to be a part of an orgy?"

Kenny felt his eyes pop out while Brandon coughed loudly into his hand. Tala couldn't help it as he looked at everyone's faces and let out a laugh, damn it that vodka had to be Bryans. That bastard always mixed something in his stuff that made everyone else that drank it a little "happy" except for him. Built up immunity or something.

"Um…" he fidgeted with his glasses in embarrassment.

Teara looked at him and felt sorry for the boy victim number two. This was getting ridiculous. "You're disgusting you know that?" She glared at the blue haired Russian and allowed every drop of venom to enter her voice.

Kai narrowed his eyes, "I'm sorry is this too adult for you."

"As if," her voice raised in anger. "I'm just not some horny little bastard who has to share his fantasies with the world."

"Hello," Chris yelled backing up. She smelled a fight.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but isn't asking uncomfortable questions a part of the game?" Kai asked back.

Tala blinked, since when did Kai argue?

"Oh and forcing some make out session between two girls is normal? You're sick and twisted, making people out of place and putting them in those sorts of situations. Oh wait I forgot it's your way of feeling superior and boosting your never ending ego isn't it?"

The room glanced from one side of the circle to the other in shock.

Kai's eyes grew cold, "Fine. Kenny answer the question or you get a dare."

Kenny who had not known what to thing still in a funk about the question looked up.

"What?" Teara crossed her arms. "Oh great compromise. Kenny you don't have to do anything."

Kenny blinked picking the easiest of the two, "No its okay." His voice was low as he mumbled refusing to look at anyone. "I guess if its part of the game."

Kai raised an eyebrow in her direction and smirked in triumph. Teara huffed and rolled her eyes. You try to help people…"Bastard" she muttered.

"So, um…I guess I have," he blushed hard.

Hilary tried a smile, "Your turn Kenny." The room was just too silent. Tess looked to Teara with worried eyes but the girl didn't notice and with a shake of her head the orange haired girl turned back to the game. The thought of Kenny and a room of other people turned into her and him alone bringing a heat to her cheeks. She glanced around nervously trying to hide her blush, had anyone noticed?

Kai bit the inside of his lip in anger. He hadn't meant to get angry at that girl or cause a scene, what had happened? He looked down beside him and took another large gulp of the vodka. He needed to get back in control and stay that way.

The bottle stopped spinning at Renee.

"Okay, lay it on me!" the girl cracked her knuckles. "I choose dare Kenny."

"Oh great," Daichi moaned. "This should be fun."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hilary asked.

"The guys got his head stuck on a computer all day," Daichi voiced. "This is going to be so-o-o-o-o lame." Kenny looked at him with worried eyes.

"You don't know that!" Hilary defended him.

"Oh yeah and what's he going to do?"

"I don't know."

"See he's a nerd."

"Leave the chief alone you monkey," Tyson joined in growling.

"I am not a monkey! You're just jealous Grandpa likes me better!" Daichi jumped up and pointed down at Tyson.

"He does not!"

"Then how come he cooks my favorite food when I come over?"

"Because he feels sorry for you!"

"Does not!" Does Too!"

"Enough!" Chris yelled looking at them. "I don't care who Grandpa likes better all I care about is finishing the game we started. So shut up and let Kenny do his dare!"

"Sorry," Daichi threw up his hands in surrender at the mean looking female. Boy she was scary. "Yeah sorry," Tyson mumbled.

Liz and Tess made eye contact and the girl shrugged.

Kenny sat still thinking over everything and tried to come up with some dare that would shock them all. He couldn't stand being called lame, it tore into him deeply. Without thinking he said the first thing that came to mind, "I dare you to kiss Rei on the lips!"

"Huh?" Rei looked at Kenny.

"Um…"Renee stared at Rei in shock while Mariah jumped to her feet. "WHAT!!! There is no way in hell my Rei-Rei si going to kiss anyone but me!" She moved towards Kenny with murder in her eyes.

"Rei-Rei?" Tala looked at the neko-jin who tried a slight smile.

Realizing what he'd said Kenny backed away as the mountain lion came closer.

"Chill out," Renee got up. "It's just a dare, it's not like I'm trying to steal him from you or anything." She dusted off her knees.

Mariah's head snapped as the thought entered her head. Of course, she'd planned this all along! She'd used Kenny to help put her and Rei together! The bitch was trying to take Rei!

"Look um, it's just a dare," Rei got up and touched both Mariah's shoulders trying to calm her down. "It's just a small kiss," he laughed a little.

"A small kiss is still a kiss!" Mariah turned to Rei.

"Aw come on if I can kiss another girl, well make out with another girl, Rei can smooch someone." Miriam called out. "I'm dating someone too so no special treatment."

"Yeah, what's the deal with everyone making you kiss someone?" Teara turned to her friend. "Don't know, guess I'm irresistible," Renee smirked and winked.

"No way in hell," Mariah growled stepping towards the other female.

"Oh jeez," Chris sighed. "It's just a dare, it isn't like we don't know you and Rei are together. Just let him give her a kiss all our sakes."

"Bu-"

"Mariah can we please just get this over with?" Rei looked at her. "The sooner it's done the sooner I can get back to you." He choose his words carefully flattering the female to let him just do the dare. This was embarrassing.

Mariah blinked, did he want to do this? "No," she argued with herself, "he wanted just to play the game." Alright fine, she was just as good as all the other girls she could do this. She glanced at Renee up and down. Rei would be coming back to her for sure. She growled still showing her reluctance, the little witch better watch her back, there was no way she was giving up Rei.

"Fine."

Rei let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. Maybe Mariah was finally trusting him. Good. It wasn't' healthy for her to be so jumpy. He walked over to Renee and felt everyone's eyes on him and gulped slightly. "Um…how?"

Renee almost rolled her eyes. Honestly, did she have to teach everyone how to kiss? They were all in a relationship for god's sake. "Just pucker up Rei." She placed her lips next to his soft ones in a quick peck and pulled back. Smooth, Rei apparently didn't allow his lips to chap. Nice.

Rei nodded and set down feeling Mariah beside him radiate anger. The kiss wasn't bad, but fast. He reached for his girl and kissed her lightly on the cheek feeling her calm down. It was good he could diffuse his wild cat's temper. He hugged her close with no intention of ever leaving her.

"Well that was entertaining," Brandon spoke yawning. He caught Mariah glare his way and held up to hands in surrender as he laughed lightly. "Of course I'm sure you hated it Rei. Um…Your turn Renee."

The girl sat down. "Alright," The bottle stopped. "Taylor truth or dare?"

The black haired female grinned. "Dare." Her voice was slow and deliberate.

"Okay," Renee smirked. "I dare you to perform a strip tease."

The girl in question blinked. "Oh, all right. Whatever." She got up.

"Wh—h-h-at!" Tyson and Chris chocked looking at Renee.

"Strip Tease?" Teara raised an eyebrow at the woman. "So?" Renee sighed. "It's only to her underwear, we just got done seeing Mariahs. It's not like I'm asking to see her naked besides, I just wanted to know if she had enough guts to do it." The girl looked at Taylor who stared back unblinking.

Taylor rolled up her nose. "Don't I need music?"

Tala snorted. The girl was actually going to do this? Didn't she have any shame? (A/n: what about him? He ran outside in public!) Pathetic. It was probably going to be some imitation of a pole dance-minus the pole.

"Sure!" Liz yelped. "That's what you're going to need! Hey Diz!" the girl grabbed Kenny's computer from the brunette.

"Hey!" she ignored his screams.

"What's going on out there Kenny?" Dizzi voiced. "I've been on stand by all night."

"A little game of truth or dare," Liz answered.

"Oh and no one invited me!" Dizzi accused as Chris held back a raving Kenny as he tried to grab his computer.

"Sorry Diz, not really my fault." Liz sweatdropped. "But um… we need your help. See Taylor, this girl whose playing needs some music to do a strip tease."

The computer laughed. "Really that sounds exciting. How many guys are out there? Is my Kenny going to get to see this?"

"Yep!"

"Alright what kinda music do you want Taylor?"

The girl seemed a little off talking to a computer but she answered anyway. "Something Latin."

"Why are you Latin or anything?"

"My mother was Latin," the girl answered quick and curtly. Dizzi took the hint and just started playing some music she found off the internet. "Is this good."

Taylor listened. "Fine." She closed her eyes and began to sway to the music rocking her hips.

"Oh no," Tyson whispered. Once again the temperature jerked up.

Taylor swayed her body left and right as a familiar beat came to her. She kicked off her shoes as neatly as she could continuing to dance as the jacket came off. Her hands wrapped around her head pulling off the ponytail as she dipped slightly sending her hands to her back reaching for the buttons on her shirt to undo it.

With her mouth she bit the collar of the shirt as it fell from her shoulders and dipped low. Someone hollered at her but she was lost as she dropped the shirt and the music changed slightly. Taylor began to belly dance as the tempo got faster showing off her onyx belly button ring and black laced bra. Completely in her own world she heard her breath in her hear as she circled and danced waiting for the next set to undo the button of her black pants and slip them down revealing black underwear. She danced in the circle kicking off her pants and moving her body until the three minute song ended and she stomped the last step.

"Wahoo!" Taylor was brought back to reality as the girls cheered her clapping and whistling. She stopped dancing and looked down at her body. She was glad she'd worn matching pieces of underwear and had covered up her tattoos as she reached for her close slipping them on.

"Oh man," Tyson swallowed hard. He could barely breath anymore! That had been so hot that he was sure he had been drooling. She hadn't even been facing him and he was suddenly envious of Kai and Tala who had had front row seats.

Taylor felt Tala's stare on her slightly but shook it off as she put back on her shirt. The idiot was probably just making fun of her, he was such a jackass. She moved to sit back down avoiding him completely.

Tala stared hard at the ground forcing himself from staring at Taylor. What she had done was so graceful and exotic…he shook his head. Strip tease was a strip tease. Of course he felt hot under the collar, hell if Mariah had done that he would too. That girl had some chest, compared to her Taylor looked like a child.

He sighed mentally, at least she could dance. Maybe tomorrow night wouldn't be too bad. He glanced at Kai and saw him take another gulp of Bryan's drink and knew immediately that the blue haired male had seen something he'd like. He smirked, at least Kai was finally loosening up slightly. He bet Bryan's drink had a lot to do with it…making people loopy like it did. He wondered when it was going to start affecting Kai that way…

The bottle stopped at Chris who grinned happy to play. "Dare!"

"How good can you sing?"

"Excuse me?" Chris narrowed her eyes in confusion. "I dare you to sing Mary Had A Little Lamb as serious as you can."

"What?" Chris sighed. "Alright." She coughed to clear her voice.

"Mary had a little lamb, little lamb, little…" she giggled finding it hard not too for some reason. "Lamb. M-Mary h…h…h…ad a little lamb it's fleece was white as snow." She giggled harder tears coming to her eyes. "It followed her to school one day, school one day, school one day, which was against the rules…" she paused before giggling. "I forgot the rest."

"How'd you do that?" Teara narrowed her eyes intrigued at Taylor. "How'd you make her laugh."

Taylor shrugged. "Family secret. Now my turns over." She seemed happy to be out of the way again.

Chris nodded finally able to control herself. "And the bottle says it's Tess!"

"Um..Dare," the girl spoke with confidence she didn't realize she possessed. It all melted away however when she noticed the look that crossed between Liz and Chris and she immediately regretted her choice. "Of course if you'd chose truth they would have no doubted forced you to say you liked Kenny," she thought to herself.

"I dare you to sit on Kenny's lap for the rest of the game." Chris looked at her friend with a twinkle in both her eyes. Renee looked at Teara and both girls grinned in evil approval. Liz wiggled her eyebrows.

The small girl narrowed her eyes at her best friends but put on a brave face. Fine, they might have forced her to do this but they weren't going to get her railed up. "Okay fine."

"Wha-" Kenny stopped his protest to look at Tess as the girl got up. "Um…"

"You don't mind do you Kenny?" She asked sweetly with a smile on her face. Inside she was screaming burning rage, "You idiot! Wait until the tournament starts and see if I fix your blades for free!" Thoughts of them waiting on hand and foot for her entered her mind as good ideas.

"Ah…" "Aw come on chief," Dizzi cut him off still in use. "Sit on him Tess, this boy needs help."

The orange haired girl stood in front of him and finally felt the blush on her cheeks at Dizzis' encouraging words. "I guess if it's part of the game," Kenny voiced (again the game thing! Uh I need a bigger imagination) turning red. Tess jerked back wide eyed at his answer as she glowed red. He might like Ming-Ming or that other girl more then her but she was going to sit on his lap!

Tess nodded, "Understandable." She sighed and sat down beet red. His legs were folded so she set in the middle, her back leaning against his chest lightly. "I'm not too heavy am I?" Though he was slightly sorter then the other guys, his late growth spurt had allowed him to look over her head with no effort.

"No you're um fine."

"Awww!" Liz and Chris giggled looking at the too. Shaking her head at their antics Teara looked at the girl with happiness in her eyes for her. "Your turn Tess."

The girl nodded and the bottle stopped at Teara. The purple haired female gulped a little and wiggled her hands free from beneath her. She knew that Tess was made at the four of them for picking on her this week and putting her in this position. "It's not like she hates where she is now!" Teara thought.

"Dare." She refused to be intimidated.

"Well I know you'll do anything," Teara grinned, "But I also know that there is one thing that you would hate more then anything. So borrowing from Miriam, I dare you to go to the dance tomorrow with Kai."

"Excuse me?" Teara breathed out in disbelief staring at her. "I don't think so."

"Not your choice."

"Tess," Teara growled trying to keep her voice calm. There was no way she was going to dance with him. She narrowed her eyes, that girl knew what she thought about the bastard.

"Um…Tess I don't think that would be such a good idea," Liz cut in laughing slightly to try and cut the tension between the technician and captain who stared at each other in a power struggle. "Those two don't really get along."

"If you want a peaceful night I suggest you listen to her," Renee pleaded.

"No," Tess looked at them smirking. "It's disgraceful for the two team captains not to have dates, besides I'm not telling her to date him just go and dance with him. The same rules as Mariah applies."

"I don't think so," Teara cried. "I am not spending the night with some spoiled selfish bastard!" she pointed at Kai in anger. Tala seemed taken back slightly as he chuckled. He and Kai were two of the best looking guys in this room, how was it that the two of them had to be put up with dates they didn't like.

"The dance is going to be hell anyway so what does it matter?" Kai cut in as Teara began to list off the reasons why she couldn't do it. Taylor looked up in shock remembering her words about Tala when she'd been given her dare.

She looked at Kai hard. Cargo pants, black top, tattoos, blue hair, a whole for an ear ring in his ear…she felt her self blush slightly. Taylor hadn't noticed before but Kai was definitely hot. He had everything she was looking for in a guy-attitude and style-she smiled. He'd used her exact words too, she remembered how obsessed she'd been with watching him battle for years. Even before he was apart of the Bladebreakers, she'd thought she'd gotten over her old crush thinking it useless to have feelings for someone she'd never meet. But now…this could be interesting. Kat always said she needed another boyfriend and who better to put fire in her soul.

"Fine." Teara growled agreeing as her team mates badgered her. "I hate you." Tess smirked back. The bottle spun stopping on Kayla.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Is Brandon really your first love?"

Kayla looked at her and smiled. "Nope."

Brandon turned quickly in shock. "But-" she cut him off. "Blading was my first love, along with my bit beast Draco." Brandon smiled and put his arm around her. It was getting late and he was beginning to feel sleepy.

"Alright Miriam," Kayla voiced looking at her, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Make out with Max," she voiced with a smile. Miriam laughed and shook her head along with Max. They both turned slightly red. "Okay," she turned and kissed her boyfriend. Max felt a surge of sparks light up as they touched, it had been a long while since they'd last kissed.

"Go Maxie!"

Max ignored Tyson and slipped his tongue into her sweet cavern. Miriam moaned automatically and turned her head letting Max explore her mouth. He swept over hers as he tickled the roof of her mouth and she responded slightly until they pulled back. To Max it was all to short.

"Nice Maxie," Teara laughed feeling better and winked. The boy sighed blushing hard but put his hand around Miriam's waste. He felt eyes on him and knew it was Miriam staring back at him like she always did when they'd finished making out. His girlfriend smiled spinning the bottle.

It stopped on Kai.

The Russian raised an eyebrow and sat up straighter. All of their threats ran through his head one more time as he looked into Miriam's eyes.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen," Teara laughed. "Pay back time Miriam, make it sweet!"

The water lover grinned sadistically, "Truth or dare Kai?"

The room was silent but Kai didn't bat an eye. "Dare." Kai Hiwatari didn't back down. "You're so in for it now," Johnny narrowed his eyes at the other fire wielder. Kai didn't bother looking his way.

"Well Kai they say pay backs a bitch," Miriam smiled sweetly. "And I can be one too so I dare you to make out with Tyson for three minutes."

"Ah!" the entire room screamed.

"Miriam!" Hilary looked at the other girl accusingly. Miriam shrugged, "Sorry Hilary, I don't know of anyone Kai hates more. He and Tala are best friends and probably make out all the time."

"We do not!" Tala growled loudly. "I wouldn't use my body to please anyone but a woman thank you!" The wolf was genuinely upset about the accusation.

"Um…This is a joke right?" Tyson looked from Miriam to Max. "You can't be serious."

"Sorry Tyson," Miriam sighed. "I really wish it wasn't you."

"But I can't do…that's um….I mean…." For once the midnight blue hired male was at a loss for words. Kai sighed and walked to the middle of the floor, "Tyson let's just get this over with."

"Ohh I think he wants to kiss Tyson." Teara pointed out. "WHAT!" Hilary and Daichi yelled.

"I don't want to kiss anybody," Kai growled giving Miriam a look of well done. He'd never considered the girl an equal until now, this kissing business was good pay back. He didn't think she'd have the guts to do anything to him if she had the chance.

"Way to go Miriam!" Johnny gave her a high five and the girl giggled. "You have to do it Tyson."

"I'm not doing this!" Tyson growled lowly. "I can't believe you would do this Kai."

"He doesn't have a choice," Johnny cut in. "Remember that speech he gave earlier? It would make him a hypocrite if he didn't do it."

"Man," Tala thought. "Who would have thought you would do yourself in?" He stared at pity looking at his friend but kept his mouth shut. There was nothing he could do to save him, Kai had dug his own grave, but this was disgusting. What kind of person would want to make someone do this? He glanced around and felt shocked at how many of the girls giggled and blushed at the prospect of two guys kissing. Gross. (A/N: so it's alright for guys to like 2 girls kissing but disgusting if girls like 2 guys kissing? Tala's a damn hypocrite!)

"I am not doing this!" Tyson repeated. Kai growled in anger.

"I understand if you're afraid Tyson," Kai looked at the younger male who stared back in shock. He just wanted to get this over with and he knew that if he used any other method it wasn't going to work. He'd have to hit Tyson's pride.

"I mean I know your scared because you know I'm one hell of a good kisser and your afraid of me turning you gay."

"WHAT?!" This time it was Tyson that screamed. "How the hell do I know you're a good kisser? You don't even have a girlfriend."

"Girlfriends are too slow," Kai shot back and pulled out a cell phone. "But I could call up five girls right now who would share their wondrous experience in my care."

"Nasty piss ant," Teara mumbled. "STD city."

"I bet I can beat you," Kai answered. "Just like in blading. You and your Dragoon are so pathetic."

Rei sighed as Kai brought up Tyson's bit beast. If there was one thing Tyson was sensate about it was blading and Dragoon.

"I'll show you," Tyson got up with a growl. He pointed at Kai, "Well see who's moaning at the end of this!" Kai blinked staring in shock at what the other male had just said. Whatever, he dropped the look, anything to get this over with. He couldn't believe he was about to put his tongue into Tyson's nasty mouth.

As the two boys got close Kai watched Tyson like his lips and hands clench and unclench his hands nervous. He rolled his eyes, taller there was no doubt in his mind he was going to dominate over the male. As he leaned down, making sure to keep a good foot distance between both of them, Miriam stopped them.

"Hold on. You have to kiss like they did in Spiderman (A/n: I don't own Spiderman by the way)."

Kai sighed. "And how would that be?"

Miriam grinned at him. "You have to kiss upside down. That means someone's going to have to lie on the floor on their back and someone else is going to have to kiss them upside down." She smirked at them.

"HUH!" Tyson turned to Hilary for help. "You can't be serious?!"

"Sorry Tyson," Hilary shook her head and folded her arms already making her decision. "Maybe this will keep you from watching other girls make out."

"But Hilary! You're still angry about that?" Tyson turned to her but she looked away. Kai clamped a hand on his shoulder. "Now Tyson."

"Alright fine. But I am not the one lying on my back." He crossed his arms.

Kai glared hard at the other teenage male. Tyson did not dominate him, no one did, "On the ground Tyson."

"No. I am not the girl in this relationship," His voice broke as he looked into Kai's angry eyes.

Teara laughed along with Renee. "Are you sure?" Liz piped up. "Your voice didn't sound like it."

"Aw man Tyson," Max glanced at Miriam. She was laughing with Johnny, did she honestly think bringing Tyson into this was funny? He bit his lip. Well, it wasn't like she was trying to kill him.

Kai stared down at Tyson his eye twitching. "Did he say this relationship," he thought. With a sigh he looked at Tyson just wanting to sit down. "You either get on the floor or you are benched the entire tournament."

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

"Technically he can," Kenny spoke up over Tess's hair. It smelled of strawberries and was nice, he wasn't tense anymore as she sat one him. With her orange hair he could think it was Emily. "He is the Bladebreaker's captain."

"But how can you…" Tyson paused knowing there was no reason to fight it. Kai wasn't budging and he meant it. "Fine." He blushed taking off his hat and throwing it at Hilary. "Damn it all," he muttered sitting down. He took a deep breath and laid down blinking against the light from the ceiling.

Kai kneeled down and put his face into view. He sighed as Liz voiced the all go. Kai took a deep breath and kissed Tyson. Tala almost pulled back completely hard as the two kissed. "Oh great," he muttered. Poor Kai.

Kai felt his tongue enter Tyson's mouth and almost cringed knowing what he was doing. There was really no way to get around it. The top of Kai's tongue rolled over the top of Tyson's rough surface. Despite himself he felt a spark at how erotic it all was, to kiss right now. This was absolutely humiliating, there was no way he could turn this around…unless.

"Make them like it, make him like it," the thought made him angry but if it worked then it was worth. Taking Tyson off guard he turned his head to deepen the kiss as he began to work his magic closing his eyes.

Tyson jerked open his eyes as Kai got serious almost chocking him. His hands came up to the blue hair and he tried to pull Kai back, tears springing to his eyes, this was so wrong. It felt so weird. But, Tyson felt himself calm down as Kai dipped his tongue underneath his and…groan.

Kai heard the sound and smiled in the kiss. Take that Miriam.

"3…2…1…the end!" Tess yelled with a slight giggle as she hid her mouth. Kai pulled back from Tyson quickly and closed his eyes walking back to his seat as if nothing had happened. Tyson jerked up from a seating position and glared at his team captain. "YOU BASTARD!"

The entire group was silent, except for the girls giggling and blushing hard. Brandon looked sick, Daichi found the wall entertaining and Tala stared in horror at Kai. Tyson growled, "What the heck was that!"

"I won."

"You won?" Tyson glared hard at Kai who looked up at him. "You groaned, I won," Kai responded uncaring. "You are such a girl."

"I…I…" But the girls began laughing as Tyson blushed hard. "YOU IDIOT!" He spun around and walked back to Hilary who hugged him in apology and put the hat on his head. "There's a bottle of mouth wash in your room," she reminded him.

"There won't be tomorrow," Tyson huffed. "I'll have to use it all tonight to get that nasty taste out of my mouth." He glared at Kai.

Kai didn't bother with him. He just looked at Miriam who huffed and crossed her arms pissed. Good she knew that he'd won. Next time she wouldn't mess with him.

"Um…" Tala looked at him in Russian. "Tell me you were just doing that to prove a point?"

"I am not gay," Kai sighed back in his native tongue spinning the bottle. "Good," Tala whispered, that seemed just a little too into it though. He didn't have to go that far…

Max and Rei made eye contact and both of them looked relieved. At least it had ended without someone dying.

The bottle landed on Tony.

"Truth," the girl looked into his eyes.

"Your pupils are off," he looked at her. "What kind of drugs are you taking?"

The room got quiet, the kiss forgotten as everyone looked at the girl. Tony just chuckled and shook her head. "Good that you noticed but sorry its not what you think. I'm just on prescription medication," she pulled out the bottle and showed it to him. "Anti depressants." She didn't say anything else but spun the bottle.

Everyone looked at each other uncomfortable. Teara glanced at the clock, it was already twelve! "Um lets make this the last one. We need to go to sleep."

"Aw," Chris looked at her but knew the girl was right. "Fine the next person better choose dare though," she yawned. "So we can end it on a bang alright Tony."

The girl just smirked back in return as the bottle landed on Rei.

The white tiger sighed cursing his luck. Oh well, at least he'd only have to do two. "Dare."

"I dare you and Kai to dance." The white tiger blinked back while Kai opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Now this I got to see!" Chris laughed. "That is so awesome." Teara nodded, at least she'd gotten to see Kai be humiliated enough tonight. Mask was completely forgotten.

"Whatever." Rei got up. He was slightly taller then Kai was and it surprised him as his team captain got up. Of course the name Hiwatari was Japanese so it stood to reason that he wouldn't get as tall as a normal Russian.

"Rei leads," Tony voiced. Kai didn't object and Tala swore it was the drink making him this peaceful. "The song is Cyclone, by Baby Bash and featuring T-Pain." (a/n: don't own.) The music started and the two looked at each other.

Rei started dancing to the music awkwardly and Kai followed his example. The two looked like such idiots that everyone was laughing by the time it was done.

"Alright," Teara got up. "I do believe that is all any of us can handle tonight."

"Me too," Brandon got up and the others followed his examples. Saying good-night and walked out the door.

* * *

Kai sat on his bed in the room. Dranzer in one hand and the vodka bottle in the other. First night here, he looked out the window. This would be the last time he swore. This was it; his grandfather was the last time he'd have anything to do with that man. He took a long swallow downing the rest of the small bottle of liquor. He laid down and waited as his body began to shut down as he had wanted it too.

* * *

So how did it go?

Before writing this chapter I read tons of fanfic's were there was a truth or dare chapter and tried to bring in everything. Know the last one kind of sucked but hopefully this was better.

PLEASE PRESS REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW!!

Me: It was a record THRITY-SEVEN pages!!!!! WAHOO! Party time!!! –I'm back-

Kai: you made me kiss Tyson –scary smile and holding flame thrower- YOU WILL DIE!!!

Me: Ahhhh! RUN AWAY! –runs screaming her head off with Kai in pursuit- ONLY YOUR REVIEWS WILL KEEP ME ALIVE SO REVIEW!!!! MY LIFE DEPENDS ON IT.


	13. Dance of Hell Part One

Teara swore slightly as the limo pulled back up at the hotel they'd been staying in. The festivities this morning had landed her in a limo traveling around town, which she had no problem with, and going shopping, which thoroughly pissed her off. The girl didn't mind shopping and she rather enjoyed it when she and a few friends back at her home town in the United States had an outing, but hanging out with the people she'd been forced to hang out with that day ruined any hope of the experience being close to happy.

The morning had started with a happy breakfast of waffles and strawberries with whip cream or for the more braver guests something more native to the region. Everyone was getting along fine. Everything was fine. No one knew where Black Out or Out Kast was located, but that was good enough for the rest of them. To put it simply who cared at the moment? Then it was announced that they would be going dress shopping for the dance tomorrow. This had no problem for her, but when they pulled up to the place and all got out someone had the bright idea to split up in groups.

She was so going to hurt Chris later.

The whole point was to get to know each other. Teara had ended up in a group with Mariah, Ming-Ming, Hilary, Ashley, and Salima. It had not been a pretty day.

"What's with the cussing?" Renee looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "You have no idea what I had to deal with," Teara rolled her eyes at the girl. "I swear when I take over the world every annoying person who has a name starting with M will die a horrible, bloody, and slow death." Her voice was deadpanned causing Renee to chuckle.

"It couldn't have been that bad," she forced herself to keep her voice low so the other passengers wouldn't be able to hear her.

"I had five to six pink dresses thrown in my face and we spent four hours looking for Egyptian silk for Ming-Ming to wear. Egyptian Silk."

Renee shook her head. "Sucks to be you. I had pretty normal people in my group. Emily's a little bossy, but she's an egg head and a push over. Miriam wouldn't stop talking about Johnny for some ungodly reason, Kat's pretty cool and she has a good sense of style to. She found this awesome light grey dress that goes well with her skin tone."

Teara frowned. "Miriam spent her time talking about Johnny," she got out of the Limo and stood off to the side with the bags holding her stuff in her hand. "I thought she was dating Max."

"She is," Renee smirked, "but I don't think it means anything."

"Too bad," Teara shook her head slightly as she watched Max grin coming out of the hotel to help the girl with her bags. Miriam laughed slightly and pushed the turtle with a playful fist. "She better not make him lose his concentration in this tournament or I'm going to hurt her." She left walking towards the door determined to get out of the cold. When Russia was over she was taking a vacation to the Caribbean.

Renee frowned, "That was a little mean." Her voice was a light whisper as she moved to get inside with the five bags. Teara was acting more angst than usual. The girl had always had a slight temper and a somewhat depressive streak, but this was a little much for even her. It was slightly unsettling.

"What kinda dress did you get Renee?" Mariah spoke up as the girl walked into the lobby. "Oh um," Renee looked down as if she'd forgotten. "It's a red gown. You know like a prom dress, since we're suppose to go all out for the press at this thing and everything." She shrugged smiling at the White Tiger female.

"Really?" Mariah seemed genially interested. "I found this pretty pink one." She pulled it out slightly and Renee had to blink a couple times to regain her sight. "Do you think Ray will like it?"

"Sure he will," Renee grinned stepping into the elevator. "I don't think he couldn't Mariah." She watched the female smile as the elevator began to take her to her room three stories up. "At least he can't miss you in the crowd," her voice was a mumble. Jeez pink on an even brighter pink was a little much, or was she the only person who thought that way anymore? Ray was a nice guy, but he was down to earth. Really down to earth. She couldn't even begin to fathom what had caught his attention with Mariah.

That chick was wired wrong.

"Wasn't she mad at me last night?" Her voice was a light wondering whisper as the elevator doors opened and she headed towards her room. She shook her head ridding herself of the thoughts. It didn't matter form what she seen of the girl this would be an ongoing circle.

Laying the bags on the bed she reached in and lifted out what she'd chosen for the night. It was a turquoise dress that reached her knees when she'd tried it on at the store. There was a slight slit at the back that ran up to her mid thigh showing what she hoped was a better part of herself. The top ran up to her neck in a very traditional Chinese style, much like the neck of ray's clothing. To make matters better, a glittering silver line ran from the neck down to the right side to create a silver dragon wrapped around its self.

She smirked slightly as she went to the small room's closet and pulled out a pair of jet black heels that matched her hair. She smirked at the contrast between the blue and the black.

Miriam swung the dress in her hands again glancing at the mirror. It was just about time to go to the dance. She had two hours before the cars would come pick them both up and take them. "Max will definitely like me in this dress," her voice was a whisper. She frowned slightly as she thought about the blonde male. Max hadn't been acting like he used to lately. There were a lot of loose ends in the way he would look at her. They didn't talk. They didn't just sit together. At the breakfast table this morning it had been all she could do to get two words in with him.

A knock at her door made her jump, but Miriam went to it and peaked out the hole through the door. Max was not going to see her outfit until tonight. She was going to make it special and they were going to fix whatever had happened to them while they were preparing for the tournament. That was what she wanted and that was what she was going to do. Hopefully once the competition actually got started they could put the fact that Voltaire was behind it all and try to treat it like a normal tournament. She knew it was a long shot, but she was completely hoping. Max had taught her that, to hope for the impossible, like when they were trapped together in the building as it collapsed a few years ago. She shook her head. She'd been a pig head back then.

Through the peep hole Johnny stood waiting. He was still dressed in a white collar shirt and a red pair of jeans that matched his hair and contrasted nicely with the bandanna keeping his hair in place. She smirked as she opened the door and let him. "What are you doing over here?"

Johnny looked at her and sighed, "Nothing really. I already a suit from home so I spent my morning in the gym and got bored. So I figured since you guys were back I'd come up and say hi."

"Really?" Miriam seemed skeptical, but then again as she watched Johnny fidget slightly she let it go. He'd tell her when he wanted too.

"Hey um," Johnny looked down at the green dress. The fabric was all cotton and it felt warm in his hand, not smooth like silk, but warm and motherly. The background of the dress was green with a flower pattern of deep blues, other green shades, and blacks.

"Do you like it?" Miriam asked holding it up to show that it would reach below her knees and the sleeves would wear like a t-shirt. He nodded thoughtfully and then grinned. "You know what I got the perfect thing for that."

"What do you mean?" She looked at him quizzically. Her eyebrow raised and she bit her lip slightly as she shifted to look at him better. Jonny grinned wildly at her and pulled out a necklace from his back pocket. They were black stones on a long necklace that would hang to her navel. Miriam's eyes widened and she dropped the dress on the bed.

"Oh my," she was lost for words. "Johnny what is this?"

"Turn around," he commanded. Miriam almost rolled her eyes; she didn't take orders from any guys. She grabbed the necklace and put it on herself. Johnny did roll his eyes however. "They're pure onyx. I saw them in a shop today when I went to get my tie. I thought they would look good with you, but I'm glad they match the dress too."

Miriam never was one to be vain about herself or her looks. When she'd first meet Max and the Bladebreakers she wore very little make up paying more attention to things like staying ahead and stealing the bit beasts. Looks came second and she held no value for expensive things coming from a small village herself, but this was extraordinary and she felt her heart leap.

"Thank you!" She turned around and hugged him without hesitation and he hugged her back. "Thank you so much it will look so well with my dress. Max will love it." Johnny's back straightened and his body become slightly rigid against her before becoming relaxed.

"You're right he will," Johnny spoke. He was one of the few who knew her self esteem issues within the relationship that she and Max shared. To be honest he saw no reason for her to have confidence issues within it. She was perfect. Max on the other hand needed some help, like last night. Johnny knew that Miriam would have never kissed Renee for anyone let alone Kai, but when the Russian had brought Max into it her reserve dissolved and she did it anyway. Max himself barely stood up to his own team captain to stop it from happening. In Johnny's opinion Max needed to be the one having issues. Miriam was way out of his league, the fact the girl gave him the time of day was a miracle within itself.

"Thanks again, I got get ready," she grinned ear from ear as she stood with him at the doorway. She kissed him on the cheek and he didn't bother to shy away. The two of them had become like siblings at Roberts preparing for the tournament. "What are you wearing tonight?" She yelled after him as he walked down the corridor.

"Black tux, red shirt, black and red tie plus the bandanna!" He shouted back at her in a manner that Robert would have deemed uncouth, but he didn't care. The German Majestic leader wasn't here at the moment and that suited him just fine.

"Hey Max!" Max and Tyson turned as the two of them were getting on the elevator. Max saw Joseph wave at him and he motioned Tyson to take the elevator while he optioned to stay and see what the youngest Saint Shield wanted. He could catch the elevator later. "What is it Joseph?"

The youngest blader had grown taller in the past few years. He stood almost eye level with Max, but still had to look up to meet the male's eyes. "Hey Maxie, um, can I take my sister to the dance. I mean I don't want to steal your thunder or anything it's just that…." Joseph trailed off looking for the right words.

Max frowned and narrowed his eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"The dance tonight, can I take her? I mean it's just a tradition in our family you know. The father takes the daughter to her first dance you know," he fidgeted slightly. "I mean I know that Miriam is not a traditional woman in any sense. She doesn't do well taking orders from guys, and you know I think she'd be leading the dance if it was appropriate. She hasn't said anything about it, but you see our father's dead. He died at sea when we were really young."

Max nodded feeling sorry for the kid, "Yeah she told me about that. She was eight at the time."

"Yeah so you see," Joseph moved his hands as if he was speaking with them before stopping. "She was closer to dad than I was and she remembers him. I just know it would mean a lot to her if I took her in his place. 'Cause you see it's my job because you know I'm the next guy in line and everything….."

Max watched the male blush and bit his lip amused. He had wanted to surprise Miriam at the door of the hotel and take her in a separate car to the dance instead of riding in the same cars as everyone else. It was going to be slightly romantic so they could get some alone time to talk. They hadn't really sat down and talked in a while.

The male in front of him changed his mind. "Of course you can," Max grinned and placed a hand on his shoulder. "My dad got us a chauffeured car though with a driver and everything. I was going to surprise her with it you know, but I want you to use it."

"Oh," Joseph looked guilty. "If you guys have gone to all that trouble than maybe its best if you took her instead."

"No," Max shook his head and laughed an idea coming to his head. "You take her and bring her, I'll wait at the opening of the dance hall or wherever this thing is. I'll open the car door for her and everything." The idea seemed better than the car. He would definitely have her with him the whole night then.

"Okay sure," Joseph grinned at the male. "Thanks Max, I appreciate it."

Teara growled looking at her hair. "Jeez, this is not going to working." She looked in the mirror and sighed. Her silver hair was everywhere. Every strand was doing its own thing and she had tried everything to fix it right. "Screw it," she mumbled. She threw her comb, make up, and everything else she would need in her small travel bag. Leaning over the sink she wet her hair and than wrapped it up in a towel so it wouldn't wet the dress she was already wearing. She couldn't do anything with her hair, but she was willing to bet someone was already ready to go and wouldn't mind helping her.

Five minutes later she stood in front of Renee's door and banged on it. "Renee I need your help!" The door beside Renee's opened and Kayla stepped out, "Oh hey Teara. You need Renee?" She eyed the form up and down noting how the girl wasn't even ready to go.

"Kinda is she in here?"

The door opened at that exact moment showing Renee completely ready to go. The girl's dressed matched wonderfully with the green and blue make up she'd used on her eyes and the pink lipstick. The black hair was tied back but allowed some strands to fall from the bun on the top of her head to complete the look.

"Wow you look amazing," Teara eyed the heels intently. She'd never get away with wearing what looked like four inch heels.

"And you look like you need help." Renee chuckled. Her thoughts drifted to when they were younger and Teara coming to her house for a makeover or something. The young female lived with two brothers and was too used to rough housing to have the patience to do her own hair and makeup. She shook herself out of the memories as Teara pouted.

"It doesn't like me."

Renee chuckled before looking over at Kayla. The girl had chosen correctly when she'd picked out the burgundy dress that feel to her ankles. It was sleeveless and the back dropped low and had a design made of fabric. Her black hair was swept elegantly to the right shoulder and cascaded down to the beginning of the dress on her chest. Her ear rings were golden along with a golden tear drop that feel delicately on her chest. Renee noticed the golden ring was still there too.

"You look good," Renee smiled at the other girl. "And good is an understatement." She glanced back at Teara before an idea came to her. "Are you done?"

Kayla blinked "Yeah, I was just going to wait until Brandon comes to get me." Renee glanced back at her clock, fifteen minutes. Teara had only given her fifteen minutes to make a masterpiece out of what she was sure to be a disaster.

"You do the makeup and I'll do the hair?" Kayla looked at Teara and the girl seemed lost. She was going to need help if she wanted to be descent enough for the media that was sure to be at the dance for at least the first portion. "Sure." Teara smiled gratefully before both girls hauled her into Renee's room to begin their work.

Emily sat at the edge of her bed watching her leg shake up and down. She was so nervous. Her red skirt flowed out like an American 60s poodle skirt with a red top that had a collar but no sleeves. Her hair was styled and her makeup was perfect. The way she looked wasn't the problem. The problem was Michael. She thought about what had happened in the limo with the other girls on their way to the mall.

**Flashback**

"Unbelieveable," those words out of Salima's mouth put everything in perspective for the entire ride. The limo opened only on one side and the inside of the car was meant to hold a party of twenty or more. There was an entertainment center, leather seats, and a small refrigerator filled with every soft drink imagined.

Ming Ming smiled at the simple girl who had become her temporary teammate. Simple people like her didn't know how the other half lived. She took another sip of the mineral water she'd found in the back of the refrigerator. "So," she sat back. "Who's actually got a date to this thing?"

The girls stopped their ideal chatter to look at the silver/bluish haired female. She smiled back at them with a devil's look and her dark skin hidden beneath a fur in lined coat.

"Well some of us have boyfriends," Hilary voiced. "So I'm assuming that we do." She almost growled at the woman five seats from here. Remembering the pop diva from a year ago in the tournament with the Bladebreakers and Kenny's obsession she had very little respect for here.

Ming Ming just giggled. "Really so who's with who?"

"I'm with Max," Miriam spoke smiling. "Hilary's with Tyson."

Ming Ming frowned slightly, "I noticed." Her smile returned. "And Salima's with Kane right?" she looked to the red head who blushed and nodded.

"Who's Kane?" Chris asked. When she got her answer as the male with long blue hair and eyes she whooped. "Good for you girl. He is hott!"

Salima laughed and leaned back.

"I'm with Brandon, the co-captain of our team." Kayla put in and everyone nodded. If they had not been there the night before they knew from the morning's breakfast in the cafeteria who she was talking about. That boy had been hanging all over her and on her every word.

"Well Rei is definitely taking me," Mariah spoke smiling at Ming Ming beside her in a smug way. She found herself fond of the teen idol. Ming Ming smiled back. "Is that it?"

"Um…Michael is taking me," Emily looked at the floor and wiggled in her seat. "He asked last night if I wanted to go with him because he didn't have a date and we were teammates.

"So you're just going as friends?" Mariah asked looking hard at the girl. If Emily was still free then that means she was still pinning after Rei a long with that bitch Renee. She glared at the black haired female who was biting off a hang nail.

"Yes," Emily spoke quickly. She blushed then straightened up her glasses. Beside her Chris raised an eyebrow and stared at Teara. The purple haired girl caught the disbelief at the proclamation in the other's eye but shrugged. Like she would know.

"And there are the dares," Liz smirked. Chris lit up immediately forgetting about the All Star tech's answer and grinned evily at her captain. Teara huffed and turned away.

"Oh you mean the truth or dare game last night?" the voice came from a long haired skinny tall girl with freckles beside Tony. That morning she had been introduced to the others as the Blue Crusade's final female member named Ashley. The girl had beautiful brown eyes and dyed blonde straight hair to the middle of the back. Her only true flaw was a dash of light freckles across her nose.

"Yep. We dared off two of our female bladers to two of our males," Liz grinned happy to explain. "Now Tala has to be Taylor's slave and dance partners all night and Kai is Teara's love slave."

"You have a date?!" Kat turned to her sister with a sweet smile. Taylor frowned. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it was against my free will and it's my problem," Taylor spoke swiftly and curtly folding her arms and spreading her legs to lean back in the seat further. Kat stared at her then sighed but smiled anyway shaking her head.

The difference between the two amazed everyone. As siblings, twins even, there was really nothing alike between the two in personality. Kat was all smiles and politeness were Taylor growled and glared. It was hard to consider the two related at all. It was like watching yin and yang play out in front of your eyes.

"You're going out with Kai," Ming Ming asked looking at Teara. The Roseblader snorted. "Hardly. I'd rather pull of his genitals and make him eat it!"

"TEARA!" Renee exclaimed looking at her team captain. The girls where all shocked.

Teara rolled her eyes, "Fine I'd kill him with my bare hands then give his dead body to Hannibal Lector all right?"

"So you don't like him?" Ming Ming asked with a slight smile on her features again.

"No." Teara thought for a little while, "Why do you?" Her gaze fell to the singer with a raised eyebrow in question.

Ming Ming sighed. "Yeah actually." The girls gasped and looked at her.

"Really?" Mariah looked at her with awe. "But Kai is so wired." She rolled her nose.

Ming Ming grinned, "But he is hott. Can't you imagine what he would look like without his clothes?"

Mariah blushed. He wouldn't look as good as Rei would but, the idea was rather…nice.

"Oh you mean Kai covered in chocolate?" Ashley looked at the popstar. "I don't' like, don't really know him, but I gotta agree he has a front page body."

Teara snorted, "Oh please. He's an emo freak with issues."

"Ladies?" The intercom came alive as Duo's voice traveled through the car. "We've arrived at the mall so if you would please remove yourself so I can park?"

**End Flashback**

Michael was her complete and utter problem. She told the girls that he was taking her because they were on the same team and as friends. A knock on the door alerted her that he was here and when she opened the door she felt the butterflies settle in her stomach as he stared at her with those wide eyes taking in her entire look. Michael himself had borrowed a white dress shirt and black pants with a red tie. His orange hair was messy without the hat. She didn't mind. She liked what she saw.

And from the way he was looking at her he felt the same.

Michael closed the door behind him and stepped into the room wrapping an arm around her and pulling her close. "You look good enough to eat," his voice was a whisper against her skin as he nipped at her ear before kissing her on the cheek and trailing his lips to her mouth. Her hands found their way around his neck as they kissed slowly and deeply.

When they finally pulled apart Emily laughed at the little bit of lipstick on his lips. "Let me get that," she went to the bathroom and came out with toilet paper whipping it off before reapplying some more on her own lips to keep the color even. "We have to go," She chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to his chest.

"Why? I don't think it would be safe. I might lose my control out there you know. I might just have to take you right then and there." His voice was deep and husky as the warm breath tickled the back of her cheek.

"Michael," Emily cursed herself as her body began to react. It was just too easy with him. "Behave. We have to behave because if they media got a hold of this…."

"It would ruin both of our careers. I know," Michael spoke and sighed hugging her closer. "This sneaking around shit is getting on my last nerves, but I'll be good." He backed off and stood away from her.

"Michael?" Emily knew how much it hurt him that they'd had to sneak behind everyone's back. As far as the boys were concerned he was still single and they continued to set him up with dates that he'd have to entertain despite the fact that they'd been seeing each other for two years. His shadowed face suddenly became a smile as he tossed a wicked strand of hair out of her face and back where it was suppose to go before straightening her glasses. He smiled slyly, "I'll behave if…."

"If?"

"If you tell me that your door will not be locked at three o'clock in the morning and I have your every bit of permission to sneak into this queen size bed with you." He wiggled his eyebrows. She blushed deeply and nodded causing him to laugh and lightly kiss the bridge of her nose. Since their relationship had become intimate Michael had begun sneaking around to her bedroom every chance he got to make love or just sleep beside her. It wasn't anything new and certainly not their first time, but it still made Emily blush deep red.

"Milady," Michael held out his arm which she took with a nod and coy smile playing the part. They would walk out as friends, but when he came back she wasn't sure that was all they were going to be tonight.

Kai stood on top of the hotel looking outside at the Russian city with a weary look. It was about five minutes til and he was all ready to go, but he couldn't get himself to walk back down the stairs. The wind blew his black suit and hit the flesh shown from the buttons he'd opened on his deep blue dress shirt. He didn't bother with a tie. Those things were annoying and could choke the hell out of anything. He wanted to make sure he could breath tonight. The door opened behind him and the light from inside the building reflected off of his single left earring.

Tala walked onto the roof with his white suit. He wore a white dress shirt and orange tie. He walked up to his ex-team mate and stared out at the city before speaking in a low voice. "You know you wouldn't be so torn up about it all if you'd just sit down with me." His blue eyes turned to Kai as he fore ward against the brick in front of him.

Kai didn't say anything, but choose to stay silent. He knew what the red head was getting at. When the man with the tuxedos had arrived Voltaire was with him and Kai almost lost it. His 'grandfather' decided to pull him aside and speak with him, "You're making a mistake boy, you belong with me you always have. This was partially your idea, from the Abby to everything." Kai told him to fuck off, but the next words he'd said put a shiver down his spine.

"Why are you pretending to be something you're not with them boy? This isn't who you are and you and I both know it. I wonder what you're team mates would do if they knew the real you. What you've done and the stains on your hands." After speaking those words Voltaire took his leave, but he'd done his job. Kai didn't remember much about the Abby and what he did he didn't like. The idea that there were stains on his hands bothered him, he knew there was very little he wasn't incapable of. The question was how far had he actually gone? How far had he been willing to let himself go?

Tala had noticed his mood change when the others had begun to file through the jackets. The Blitzkrieg boys had been trying to have a sit down and talk about the Abby with Kai for a while. Tala and Spencer were convinced it would help him understand and get over it so he could move on, Ian thought it would just hurt him, and Bryan told him it would do him good. According to him it would have a negative effect on Kai and that he would never get over it, but he would be aware of just what he was capable of doing and be aware of that so he wouldn't make a mistake with 'normal' people.

Kai refused to listen to any of it. It was in the past and he was determined not to give Voltaire the satisfaction of knowing he was curious. What Bryan said also scared him. It could be true. Sometimes the truth was hard to live with, too hard.

The two stood in the cold air in silence before Tala's watch began to ring. The red head sighed giving up on Kai and turned off the watch's alarm. "It's time," he turned on his heel hearing Kai behind him as the two made their way down to the lobby. They found the rest of the bladders waiting.

"There you two are," Brandon smiled at both of them. His black suit a direct contrast with Tala. "The only thing we're waiting on now are our dates." He grinned at the red head. "Teara, Renee, and Kayla are going to be late. Something about a fashion emergency or whatever," he laughed. "Girls. They probably wanted to look good for us." He wiggled his eyebrows at the blue haired Russian. "Maybe you made more of an impression than you thought. When the fight breaks out give me a heads up. I got twenty in my pocket and I'd like to make it forty before we get home."

Kai ignored him, but Tala smirked. Kat came up to the small group of boys with a smile gracing her elegant features. The red head noticed Bryan's eyes staring at her the entire time, he glanced up at Kai and watched him smirk slightly as he saw the same thing. A love sick Bryan was pretty funny as his head continued to back away from his neck to watch sway towards him. He had a goofy look on his features that wasn't natural on the usually impassive male.

Kat stopped in front of them. "Tala, my sister said she'd meet you at the dance. Apparently she's already there," her pearl ear rings danced as she moved her head. She was wearing a simple grey dress that had a pink lace wrapped around the waste.

"Alright," Tala nodded towards his team mate slightly. "I'll see her there so we can finish our dare." Kat sighed, "I can' t believe you two are actually doing this. Just do me a favor and don't push Taylor's buttons tonight," she looked at him with her kind eyes. "She is really in no mood to deal with it I promise you. Just do the dare if you must and leave it at that."

"I don't plan on it going any further," Tala frowned slightly. "Good," the girl nodded at the two other boys. "Have fun tonight." And she walked off.

"Man that girl is a fox," Brandon whistled lightly. Kai raised an eyebrow this time and looked at the male, "Aren't you dating someone?" Brandon chuckled, "Yeah, but no harm in looking right." His eye sight took in Kat's form with lust.

Before anyone had a chance to respond the elevator's door ringed and the three girls stepped out. Renee was first followed by Kayla and both girls had satisfied smirks. Behind them Teara walked out wearing her sliver dress and her ruby red jewelry. The ear rings and necklace both had red stones shaped like tear drops. Her hair was pulled back in a simple pony tail and had been turned into curls that ran down to her back. She followed the two girls with a scowl towards Kai and the others.

"Hey babe," Brandon put his arm around Kayla's waste and kissed her cheek. "You look wonderful. You the one that took to long?"

"Actually that was Teara," Renee had no problem pointing out her team captains embarrassment. "You should have seen her hair before I took a hold of it. Kayla helped me do the makeup." She got behind Teara and pushed her fore ward. "What do you think Kai?" She grinned. "She pretty enough for you to take to the dance?" She grinned at the Russian.

Teara pulled out of her grasp and growled, "Shut up Renee. Let's just go and get this stupid thing over with. How long is it?"

"Three to four hours," Kayla spoke. Teara shook her head and looked over at Kai, "This is going to be a long night," she thought. "Can we go?"

"We've been ready to go for a while, we were waiting for you," Kai spoke up getting off the wall and holding out his arm. "I have to take you to the dance so lets go."

Teara was aware that most of the other bladders had stopped to stare at the two, no doubt hearing about what had happened last night. This was not going to be easy, "Of course," she took his hand with forced politeness. She grinded her teeth and felt Kai tense beside her before nodding curtly and walking towards the doors. He felt Tala snicker behind him. "Lucky bastard," he thought. With Taylor already there he'd gotten out of having to take her to the dance arm and arm.

Taylor glanced down at her watch with a smirk. The others should be coming any second now and she'd already hidden her stash. The security at the front was checking everyone for any weapons or metal before you could get in, but she'd gotten her stash through. There was no way she was going to get through the night without it, especially having to deal with that retarded blader as a date. Like she'd said the night before a night of pure hell.

The cars pulled up and the teens got out and she stood near the door waiting for Tala as she folded her arms across her chest and stomped her heel. Of course he had to be one of the last ones out of the car. She watched as Kai and Teara got out before them and frowned in pity for the girl as she felt the tension in the air immediately. Neither had said or done anything mean yet, in fact they were completely nice and civil to each other. It was just done with gritted teeth and set jaws. Had it not been for that fact they might have looked like a couple.

Teara shot her a pity look as well as she walked by when Tala came out. He strutted over to her with a sly smirk and she had to force herself not to slap him. Honestly, did he live in world of mirrors or something because he was just full of himself. He stopped short and bowed causing her to force her eyes away. The clothes fit his form well and the orange went with his red hair, as odd as that was. The color scheme was what she'd expected, it was the same with all of his other clothes. Originality please, oh well she could just pretend he was Kai.

Tala straightened and took a closer look at his forced date. She was wearing a silver chain and a simple little black dress that hugged her figure completely showing off her dancing form. A slit ran from her upper thigh down to the end of the dress which stopped at the knees. She looked good at least. Good enough to have some fun with. He let himself smirk as he remembered her reaction to him last night. She wasn't blushing yet, but by the end of the night he'd charm her. He'd charm her enough so that she'd hate him forever, but actually give him the respect he deserved as the teams' captain. Something she'd yet to do.

He held out her hand going for a more intimate approach than Kai did. The blue haired Russian was just trying to get through the night, not get into Teara's head and make her go gushy so he could control her after all.

Taylor rolled her eyes, but took it. His hand was like ice in her warm palm as the two of them made their way inside. There was tables full of food and drinks as the DJ began to play classical music from his place on the stage. She found a seat and Tala set beside her for two songs in silence before a man actually took the stage.


	14. Dance of Hell Part Two

okay I know its been a while and there are some ppl ready to kill me. I can think of one right now....*gulp*

Kai: duh. State the obvious.

but hey I updated and lovershoe guys for keeping up with me. XD

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or the characters associated with it.

**

* * *

**

Dance Part Two

Teara looked over at Kai with a groan of dispair. The DJ was bad, the atmosphere was horrible, she couldn't dance to save her life, and the company definately left much to be disired. He was content to sit back and sip something all night. She didn't like Kai, but it would have been nice if they would actually carry on a conversation to pass the time.

Desiding to watch the guest Teara saw Hilary trying to pull Tyson away from the buffet along with Daichi. The sight was gruesome. Chris had already madke her first round it seemed and had moved away. The scene had put her off getting another plate so far, Teara was sure it wouldn't last because she new the girl could put some food away.

Bryan was talking to the "good" twin in her book and for some reason that caught her attention. She had seen Bryan when he was a Demolition Boy on television and the nervous way he kept shifting did not seem like him at all. The sight just looked completely wrong.

Moving her eye sight she compared him to Michael. Her fellow American looked at ease as he talked back and forth with Emily. He even leaned over and whispered something in the girl's ear. Teara didn't know enough about Emily or even know the girl at all, but she looked completely at ease with her companion as well. That old saying that a woman knows made a sly grin appear across Teara's face.

The grin faded as she moved on to the empty table beside Michael. It was longer than the rest of the tables and would have benefitted several other with seating, but there was a reserved sign on it. 12 seats. Just enough for the OutKast and Black Out along with their goons Boris and Voltaire to sit. Knowing what the two men had done and what had happened to the Bladebreakers set her hair on end. She was thankful they weren't here yet along with their masked blader.

Suddenly the music changed and instead of the soft dance music it was upbeat with drums and a trumpet in the back ground with guitars. The dance floor that had been empty all night suddenly appeared full of life as Tala stepped into view and Taylor across from him several feet away. Considering who the two of them were Teara sat up a little straighter waiting for a show. Now this could be interesting.

She wasn't disappointed.

Taylor did a swift turn in Tala's arms that landed her back right against his front. His scent and sweat was all around her making her aware of only the two of them. It had been a while since she had been with a partner almost as accomplished as herself.

His breath tickled the back of her neck as he moved towards her ear never missing a beat.

"If you come in a little closer you might like what you find," his breath was calm and low. Keeping her composure Taylor managed not to pull away from him in disgust. Her leg went between his and slid down bringing her body with it as his hands danced up her arms to her wrist.

"And just what would that be?" she hissed.

Tala whirled her around back on her feet and pulled her close himself with his hand at the very bottom of her back. "I think you know." The red head was proud of himself. He was sure that he was giving the woman in front of him quit a show. It was something that he had wanted to do since her blush the night before. She had been so ill since she'd joined the Blitzkrieg boys. She never did what he told her to do. Never came to the practices. Never once did one work out that he knew of and if it wasn't for the fact that she was needed he would have benched her for the things she'd called him.

But than an inspiration had come to him. There was always more than one way to dominate a person. Especially a woman. And who could resist the number one hottest blader known to mankind?

Taylor rolled her hips to the song as she was supposed to because she was determined not to lose her temper. She snarled when he rolled right back into her like some sort of lover. Looking up into his eyes she showed off some teeth.

"Sorry Tal I'm not a lesbian. You might think you've got something for me, but I'm into men."

He only gave her a wolfish grin and spun her around one more time twisting her arms around her waist.

"I think I'm more man than you could ever handle princes."

Taylor shook her head and dipped back. This was insane. She could not figure out his deal. How many times had the two cursed each other out? How many times had Spencer been forced to restrain her before she tore of his face? And that stupid grin of his.

This had to be some sort of trick. Some sort of game. Tala was just that kind of person. And so was she.

The song ended with one last stomp that brought the two of them so close that their faces almost touched. "You know," Tala breathed, "I think you missed a step."

Taylor swung out of his arms and crossed her own. "Excuse me?"

"Oh now don't get mad just because I didn't stomp on your feet. I know you wanted me to mess up, but like I said you are not the only one with skills outside the ring. And mine are _rare_ and _satisfying_."

Taylor snorted ignoring the last comment. She was not even going to touch that one. "Oh really? I was not impressed with what you just showed me. You were a second off."

Tala gawked at her, "A second off? Are you crazy that was perfect."

Taylor gave a sarcastic laugh, "I've danced with a lot of guys and you are definitely near the bottom of the list."

Tala watched as she turned to walk away from him. Oh this was not working. The red head bit his lip wondering what was wrong with the girl. Thinking fast he decided to get her attention again. "Well fine, but you lack passion. And isn't that what dancing all about? The attitude. You are a freaking robot."

"Robot?" Taylor turned towards him. "I'll have you know that I've won first place in over seven dance competitions. And I went to Nationals in my home country."

"And what did you place?"

"Third."

Tala gave a barking laugh, "Third? Then who needs to go back to the studio now?"

Taylor grounded her teeth. She hated everything about the boy in front of her and wondered if anyone would fault her for punching his lights out here and now, but pushed the thought aside. She would face his challenge.

"Alright," She walked back to him. "Let's see what you've got. And I hope your last performance wasn't your best."

Tala smirked at her, "Not by a long shot."

The music started up again in a tango, but before the two could start their dance the doors opened and everything came to a standstill.

The music stopped. The talking stopped. Even Tyson stopped eating as Voltaire and Boris descended the steps with their teams. Boris gave them all a friendly wave and walked towards the microphone as the others sat in the reserved seats.

Tala watched the old man with every step his expression darkening. Seeing that man brought back so much pain, misery, but mostly anger. He had to swallow to keep himself still.

"Greetings," Boris gave a chilling smile that no one returned. "I'm afraid that we are late, but I hope everyone here is having a pleasant time. All of you look quite dashing tonight. I'd like to remind you that the tournament starts tomorrow and on behalf of Biovault that you should enjoy tonight before the real fun starts in the ring. I know that you are all excited to see what the tournament has in store."

His eyes focused on Tala, his number one student at one time. His ultimate failure. Now the red head was going to wish that he had done his job years ago. He was satisfied when Tala lowered his gaze in submission and let a little laughter enter his voice. This was wonderful.

"I know I'm excited. So please enjoy the rest of your night."

"He needs to put a cork in it," Taylor mumbled before turning back to Tala. The red head was still focused on the spot that Boris had just left on stage. "Don't tell me that you're going to chicken out."

Tala came back to earth quick when he finally registered what she'd said. He felt like he was a kid again listening to one of Boris' speeches back at the Abby. He blinked a couple of times to rid his mind of the feeling and focus on his mission. He had things to do.

"Hell no," Tala's voice was harsher than he meant it to be, but Taylor rolled her eyes as he took her back in his arms.

Teara sighed again. That dance had been amazing. Who knew that someone as crude as Tala had been last night could move as graceful as he had with Taylor. Part of her wished that it had been her instead of the black haired female. After Boris had made his little speech Teara started to burn a hole in the ground with her eyes.

She was determined not to look up at all so she wouldn't have to see that kid and have another episode like last night again. Being in the same room with him now made her nervous and jumpy.

"Hey Kai," Tyson came up to the table with a plate full of food. Hilary was behind mumbling something about Boris and the justice system of the world along with all its failings.

"Kai!" Tyson nearly whined and Teara glanced up to see the slate haired male finally open one eye to look at him. Kai looked tense in his chair as his arms were crossed against his chest.

"What Tyson?"

"You know you haven't done your dare yet. I haven't seen you dance one song with Teara or get her anything." Teara could have smacked that chicken leg out of Tyson's big mouth.

Kai didn't say anything.

"I mean that's why you don't have a girlfriend. You don't know how to treat a lady even when it is a dare."

"Tyson really," Hilary cut in. "It's not like we've been on the dance floor at all yet. And I mean," she gestured towards the small amount of bladers waltzing. "they're having a good time."

"Hil I promised I'd take you after I finished eating," Tyson took another bite of his chicken. "Kai are you really not going to do your dare? What are you some sort of chicken?"

"It's fine Tyson," Teara cut in sounding sort and to the point. She glanced at the couples out there and felt butterflies in her stomach. Even if Kai took her out there she would make a fool out of herself. She couldn't waltz if her life depended on it!

"I mean I don't want to dance with him anyway. This whole dare was just something they cooked up to get back at me." Teara crossed her arms.

Kai stood up cutting off Tyson's next sentence and sighed. "Come on," he held out a hand towards her and Teara went wide eyed.

"What?!" Tyson voiced her own opinion. Even he couldn't believe this was happening.

"But I…"

Kai growled and grabbed her hand pulling her to her feet and onto the floor. Teara was well aware of the looks she was getting from her team mates and some of the others. The idea of Kai dancing was crazy, but everyone knew of the dare and she was sure they wanted to see.

"Look you don't have to do this. I can't even dance myself," Teara tried to pull her hand back. Now all she wanted was to get back to her chair and be bored for the rest of the night. Anything would be better than this.

"You know this dance it's the one that Renee taught you at Tyson's house," Kai turned back to her and grabbed her other hand. "So quit whining like a child and just do it."

"I am not whining," Teara shot back at him and in fear continued, "I'll just end up stepping on your feet or tripping over my own. We can just go back to our seats and I'll take the crap from the girls. You don't have to worry about it."

"Shut up. All you have to do is follow my me. You weren't dancing with a partner before this time I'll lead and you follow."

Teara bit the inside of her lip and caught Tess and Chris' evil grin. She was going to work them to the bone if she fell, "Alright." Kai gave her a slight nod and moved her slowly around the dance floor.

"Concentrate," Teara thought hard and glanced down at her feet. "1…2…3…1…2…3…"

"Stop looking at your feet and counting."

Teara was about to tell him that she wasn't doing no such thing, but didn't. He knew as well as everyone else what she was doing. Looking into his face she tried not to be as nervous as she felt.

He spun her around and she realized that she was really dancing. She wasn't falling or anything, just letting him move her. She could do this. She looked at the scenery behind him and when the turned her gut fell. Out of the corner of her eye she saw that Mask staring at her from beside Voltaire. It was looking right through her.

Her foot stuttered and she stepped on Kai's left foot and nearly fell to the floor, but he hissed and pulled her back. He didn't have time for this, couldn't she do anything right?

"I'm sorry," Teara tried to hid what had happened with a short laugh, "I told you so." But Kai knew that something was wrong with her. He could feel the muscles beneath his hand tense up and he moved them in another turn trying to figure it out.

He found Voltaire with his hand on his cane and that forsaken satisfied grin on his face. Kai met his grandfather's gaze with one of his own trying to tell the man that he was no longer affected by his presence. That Kai was dead and gone.

His grandfather just laughed at something Boris said and turned away giving Kai a simple message. He wasn't worried about the his grandson at all. And that made Kai all the more angry as he turned Teara around. Finally the song ended and Kai let the girl go and without a word walked to get her something to drink. He'd do the dumb dare and tomorrow he would see just what exactly his grandfather was so smug about.

"Aw you two looked so cute," Renee laughed when Teara got back to the table. She'd been waiting the entire time to pounce on the girl knowing how much her friend 'loved' the experience.

"Remind me to send you all a post card to addressed to hell because that's where you're going." Teara sat down angry. She couldn't believe she was letting herself get so worked up over just one simple look. It was years ago she should be over it all by now.

"Aw it wasn't that bad. You only stepped on his foot once," Renee gave her a trade mark grin.

"Yeah," Teara laughed, "I'm thankful I didn't fall. Where have you been?"

"Dancing with Robert, Oliver, Spencer, Enrique…"

"Enrique?" Teara piped up at the obvious playboy. Renee just shrugged. "His mother put him in a dancing school so he's one of the few guys that can actually keep up with me."

"I bet Tala could."

Renee nodded, "Oh yeah. Who would have thought he was graceful huh? Him and Mr. I could kill you Hiwatari had some pretty smooth moves."

"Then why aren't you dancing with them?" Teara asked looking up at her friend who laughed, "Does it look like I have a death wish? Oh I got to go. I promised Robert a dance after this."

"I can't believe you of all people are getting along with him."

Renee chuckled walking away, "I know he's says I'm sophisticated. Isn't that funny?" She waved and disappeared into the crowd.

"Shows that he obviously doesn't know you very well," Teara grinned to herself when Kai came back and drank what he gave her with a polite thank you. He just grunted.

What an ass. At least her team was having a good time.

Max couldn't stop staring at Johnny and Miriam as the two glided across the dance floor together. A pang of jealously wound through his heart, but the blonde turtle blamed it on the fact that he was just being possessive or at least that was what he told himself about thirty minutes ago when Robert and Johnny both had approached his table.

"Hey Max, are you okay?" Joseph came up to the table and took his sisters seat. There was something about the boy's tone that didn't sit well with Max's stomach. He had the urge to get up and leave. Smiling at Joseph the blond shook his head to appease the boy and shake off a wave of giddiness. He was not happy to say the least, but he'd had an on and off fit of giggles since he'd got there.

"I'm fine. I think I'll go get some more punch," Max stood up and ignored the way the younger male looked at him. "Don't you think you should lay off a bit? If you keep this up you'll be pissing like a Russian race horse." Max laughed at the comment, "I'm fine." And started towards a small crowd of bladers talking near the punch bowl.

"I can't believe Taylor and Tala haven't sat down yet," Ming Ming's voice crashed into Maxi's ears. He'd never realized how annoying she sounded.

"I heard from Bryan it's a bet," Kat sighed beside her, "And if I know my sister she's all up for it. She hates Tala and she hates to lose. Any chance to beat him is one that she is not going to give up." The good twin giggled, "They make a cute couple on the dance floor though."

"I know," Ming Ming agreed, "Although I have to say that Johnny and and Miriam are even cuter. I know she's with Max, but come on everyone can see the chemistry between the two of them. That's why she can't stop talking about him and everything."

Apparently the girls didn't know he was there, but the comment struck Max like ice cold water. Chemistry between Johnny and Miriam? What were they talking about? He swirled around and looked at the two. It was a waltz yet the length between the their two bodies was small and that bored look in her eyes he saw when they were together was gone. Max downed the glass of punch in his hands and got another downing that one too as if he were trying to kill the image. He could help but to look back again and the scene tore the plastic glass out of his hands and onto the floor. They were laughing at something Johnny had said and their hips were touching. Johnny turned the two of them around and for the first time Max got a good look at where the man's hands were. On the lower back and a hairs breath away from touching her backside.

Max was not a coward. In fact it was very much the opposite, but like his blade the American was a reactor not a starter. Max rarely took the offensive route in the beydish or in life, but now it was an easy choice to make with the blood flowing hot in his veins. Max pushed past Ming Ming and Kat surprising the two girls and walked on the dance floor with white covering the edge of his vision. When he reached the two Miriam stopped seeing him looking confused herself while it took a hand on his way to expensive suit to get Johnny to turn around.

"Max?"

"Move your hand McGregor or I swear you will wish you had."

"Max what are you talking about?" Miriam frowned, but Jonny's voice drowned hers out as his anger got the best of him. No one threatened a McGregor. "I don't know what the hell your problem is Tate, but we were just dancing and if you honestly think you can take me on you've another thing coming. I would kill you before you got a punch in."

Max gave an uncharacteristic smirk. It was not the smirk that usually lighted his face, but something darker. His fists were clenched at his sides. "Oh really?" Max was sarcastic, "Somehow I don't think you could. I'm going to ask you one more time to get away from my girlfriend."

The second threat was too much for the Scots-man. He turned completely around giving Max his undivided attention. "I will dance and be as close to Miriam as she's comfortable with. She's not your wife and you don't scare me you little pussy."

"Johnny!" Miriam was shocked at his vulgar language.

"Really?" Max voiced before pulling back his right hand and sending an uppercut to the Scot's jaw. All of Kai's training for beybattles over the years as rough as it was apparently had just paid off because Johnny fell to the ground unconscious.

There were several cries of "Max" as well as "Johnny" and Miriam hit her knees on the ground to cradle to the red head. Max blinded and the room seemed to clear. It was like he'd been watching things from an outsider's point of view his entire life. He could now clearly see the other teenagers crowding around him. Tyson and Michael pushing to get close, Enrique kneeling beside Miriam, and his own mother along with Hiro were parting the others like the Red Sea. The clearest thing he saw was Miriam. Her features were shocking under the lights. Her skin flawless, her hair immaculate, and her dress was a picture sprawled out beneath her, but it was her eyes that kept him entranced. She stared at Johnny with a look he had never seen before and down in his soul he saw what it meant for the two of them.

"Max what did you do?" Judy breathed at her son in awe and horror before checking on Johnny. The Scots eyes were finally opening as Michael finally got close enough to put a hand on Max's shoulder.

"Max man?" Tyson looked at him as if he'd never seen the blond before.

Max didn't say a word but his hands went to his neck. Underneath his tuxedo was a necklace with a baby turtle shell on the end. It was a gift that Miriam had given him on her last trip to New York City before the tournament and before Johnny.

"Max what are you doing?" Miriam asked. She was a strong independent woman and it didn't shock him in the slightest to here the command in her voice.

"You guys obviously like each other," Max's own voice was shaking. "I see no reason to keep it." The pain he expected to come didn't and instead he felt a hollow anger as he tossed the necklace to her. There was a faint squeeze on his shoulders as Michael turned him away from the scene and gently guided him towards the exit. The others opened a path for him and Max could hear Hilary telling Tyson not to follow much to the boy's obvious rant. Max was completely grateful because although he loved Tyson as a friend he did not want to deal with the boy right now.

Joseph stepped in front of him sparring his sister an anxious glance. Max answered before he got a chance to ask. "I'm fine Joseph." The male nodded before going to comfort his weeping sister. It occurred to Max that Joseph wasn't angry with him and knew why Max had done it.

Michael pushed the blond out the door and to his mother's car. Judy would be out in a minute he was sure to take the boy home. In the cool air and away from the confusion Max seemed to be more like his normal self.

"I'm nuts," the blond leaned against the side of his mother's car. "Honestly to think that I could be have some luck when it comes to women. You know?" He gave Michael a look and half grin.

Michael narrowed his eyes at the blond's behavior and leaned close. He smelled like liquor. The American was confused, but his younger just continued.

"Like I could do better than my parents. I mean look at them. The two of them went ka-put and I thought that maybe I could be different. Maybe I could be the break in the chain you know? Aw long distance relationships don't work man. Trust me." Max laughed again before getting uncharacteristically serious.

"I mean we didn't do anything. Not in public anyway. We didn't hold hands, kiss, giggle, none of that stuff right. That's why it was always there. We didn't really like each other. If we did than why the secrets from the world right? We would have just shouted it out loud if we were really serious. Now Johnny," Max pointed at Michael knowingly, "he just swoops in and bang. Starts touching her. Defending her and making her laugh. Everything that I didn't do. But hey I thought we were straight. I thought we were cool."

Max ran a hand through his hair, "Maybe I'm just like my dad. He couldn't keep mom and turned her into what she is today. Cold. Frigid almost. Do you know what it took me to get her to notice me at the American tournament years ago? Everything I had."

There was an uncomfortable silence as Michael just stared at him in wonder. He guessed he should have said something, but he couldn't think of anything good enough to say. Judy came out of the corner with Emily a second later and he helped get her into the car before the two of them drove off.

Who knew that happy go lucky Max was so insecure?

"I feel sorry for him," Emily voiced as they walked back. Michael was in deep thought.

"I smelled liquor on him. There was a lot of punch cups at his table. Someone should check it out."

"I'll tell Dickenson," Emily started forward.

"Yeah, you do that," Michael walked off leaving Emily a little confused. Max had given him a lot to think about that Emily knew nothing about. She had no idea why Michael didn't come to her bedroom that night.

Kat grabbed Taylor off the dance floor and pulled her sister outside angry. What she had just heard had her mind rolling. How could Taylor have been so stupid?

"What's your problem?" her twin asked pulling away once they were in the night air.

"You," Kat threw her hands out dramatically. It drove Taylor nuts when she did that. "You spiked the punch. I told Emily tell Mr. Dickenson that Max smelled like he'd drunken some alcohol."

Taylor shrugged at being found out, "So? I didn't tell him to drink it all."

"Are you insane? Do you know what you could do for us during the tournament if someone found out what you did?"

"No one's going to find out," Taylor rolled her eyes. "And even if they did what evidence do they have?"

"Do you not think Voltaire doesn't have security camera's around this whole place?" Tala stepped out of the shadows. He'd followed the sisters outside and now he was glad he had.

"Oh spare me," Taylor grumbled.

"Not a word to anyone about this," Tala snapped at the two of them. "This could get us kicked off the tournament, but if I can speak to Dickenson before he gets to Voltaire we might get out of this okay. But you," He grabbed Taylor's arm in a vicious grip causing her to wince in pain. Didn't she know that she had almost cost him his revenge?

"You are going to be running laps all day tomorrow."

"Oh bit me Tala," Taylor pulled her arm out and walked out of the parking lot. Tala grounded his teeth and told Kat to back inside and act natural as he tried to find Dickenson.

Taylor was going to regret this.

* * *

Hi! That was it. It's been forever, but writing block seriously sucks. I hope this chapter didn't.

Please Read and Review.

I love you! XD


End file.
